


Dueling Tail

by Neostardustdragon101



Category: Fairy Tail, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Card Games, Duel Monsters, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Magic, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neostardustdragon101/pseuds/Neostardustdragon101
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Duel Monsters. They've been around for as long as the pyramids were around. Many assume it's just a simple card game. Oh how wrong they were.

" **The dark ones are growing each day my friends."** Said a man with long blue hair, blue-green eyes and slightly tan skin. He also wore a sort of purple armor and carried a green staff on his side.

" **Thank you for pointing out the obvious Dark Magician."** Said an individual with gray skin with red lines, arm blades, shoulder guards, a fin-like spike on top of his head, and blue eyes. **The question is, how are we going to handle this?"**

" **Calm yourself Neos, we're just as concerned as you are."** A third voice called out from between them. His appearance was similar to a futuristic knight with white mechanical wings, three spike-like attachments on his head, a 39 on his left shoulder and red eyes.

" **Utopia, if we don't do anything now, innocent lives will be lost!"**

Dark Magician sighed at the debate Utopia and Neos were having. He then turned his head to look at a white, tall dragon with a slender neck, with wings like sails and glitters like stardust. **"Stardust, what do you think?"**

The newly dubbed 'Stardust' kept his gaze towards the land of Fiore, the place he and the other duel monsters were born. He particularly watched a boy with pink hair, a white scaly scarf, black vest and white baggy pants. **"Hmm."** His quiet mumble caught the attention of the other duel monsters.

" **Okay, what are you thinking about Stardust?"** Utopia questioned with his arms crossed.

" **What do think of this boy?"** The dragon said, getting the others to raise a brow. **"His name is Natsu Dragneel, son of the fire dragon king, Igneel."** Hearing this, their eyes widened at the mention of a legend.

" **Why so interested in this boy?"** Dark Magician asked, getting the dragon to smile.

" **I believe he is the ONE."**

' _In the outskirts of Magnolia'_

"Man, that was some good training." Natsu said as he walked a dirt trail that lead to his guild. Things have been insane at the Fairy Tail guild: from the battle with Lullaby, Phantom Lord, The Tower of Heaven and more recently, the Battle of Fairy Tail. Currently, he was alone since his feline companion Happy was at the guild, probably eating a fish. His mind then drifted to a certain sclater-haired knight. _Erza's been quiet lately. It's probably about Mystogan._ Unknown to everyone, Natsu held Erza in a special place in his heart, along with a few females in the guild and he wanted to make her happy again. Since he was lost in thought, he failed to notice something in front of him.

*TAP*

"WHAT THE AAAHH!"

*THUD*

"Oww, alright, who's the wise-huh?" Natsu stopped his rant as he looked at what he fell on. It was the strangest thing(a lie) he's ever seen. It was a gray-white device that had two separate parts, a kind of extension that had 3 blue slots with red triangles and a small extension that only had 3 slots. There seemed to be a black strap on the bottom, a round middle part with a red card slot on the front and a deck of strange cards on the side. "What the hell is this thing?" He reached out and picked it up with both arms, carefully examining it. "It looks like my arm goes...here?" He slid his left arm in the black strap and adjusted it so it wouldn't fall off. "Woah, cool."Being the lovable idiot he was, Natsu thrusted his left arm in a punching manner, activating the device. "WHAT THE HELL?!" The two parts moved forward, clipped together, before getting into the same position as the longer piece. And to make matters stranger, the cards began to shuffle rapidly. "Wait, wait, wait, STOP!" The dragon slayer smacked the top of the device, forcing it to spit out the cards, making the mess of cards on the ground.

"Damn it!" Natsu bent down to pick up the cards before he noticed one of them was blank. "Why the hell is this one white?" Picking it up, a bright light engulfed him, shocking him greatly. When it died out, Natsu's eyes were blank and he fell back, unknowingly agreeing to something he DID NOT expect.

' _In the astral plain'_

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Natsu literally felt like he was falling...well, he technically isn't wrong. He WAS falling downwards, surrounded by space...that's the only word to describe it. Here were multiple stars around him. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" What felt like an Eternity, Natsu saw what appeared to be a stone triangle and he was currently falling straight towards it. Yup, he's screwed. "NONONONONONONO! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He attempted to use his magic, but nothing came out. He closed his eyes, waiting to be flattened, but nothing happened. "Huh?" Opening one eye, he looked to see he was phasing through the structure, as if it wasn't there. "Wow," Stopping at a dark room, Natsu saw two hooded figures on opposite sides of what appeared to be a battle arena.

"You're interruptions with our plans are over Pharaoh." The figure on the right said with a hint of anger.

"It is YOU, who is over Mason." The 'Pharaoh said in a calm tone before extending his arm. "Go Dark Magician!" A rock tomb rose from the ground, showing a drawing of a wizard before it began to shine.

"Vorse Raider, rise!" The other figure said as another rock tomb rose and had a different drawing. Both creatures appeared before their respective summoners.

"FIGHT!" Vorse Raider roared as it rushed with a dual-sided spear. Dark Magician, however, simply raised his wand a launched a dark magic attack, completely obliterating his opponent.

"Woah, that was awesome!" Natsu called out, but neither acknowledged him. "Hey, can someone tell me where I am?!" Again, neither responded. Huffing in annoyance, Natsu ran to the Pharaoh. "HEY, I KNOW YOU'RE BUSY, BUT AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING! HEY, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" He reached out to touch the man, but was then sent flying upwards. "OH COME ON! NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN!"

Natsu kept flying upward before he was in space. Literally over his planet. "Okay, WHAT THE FUCK!"

*RRROOOAARRR*

A sudden noise stopped Natsu's ranting. Turning his head, he was awe struck as Neos was doing battle with some kind of tentacle-like machine. He flew forward and delivered a devastating punch, making the creature roar in pain.

"Fall Arcania! Neos Light!" He crossed both arms before creating a shining explosion, blinding the dragon slayer and turning the dubbed 'Arcania' to dust.

"What's with bright lights here?!" Natsu questioned before he pushed down back to Earthland. As he fell, several images surrounded him: a green star-like circle, what looked like a giant going berserk, but what caught his eye was...well a giant eye. It looked at him as shadowy figures with unique symbols on their bodies surrounded him. And before they could grab him….

*THUD*

*GASP* Natsu instantly shot up as he found himself back on the ground that he was when he put on the strange device. "What...the…..hell was...that?" He said out loud while trying to calm his heart, which felt like it was gonna burst.

" **Well, that must've been some experience?"** A voice said, making Natsu freeze in place. He lifted his head to see Stardust flying over him. **"Hello."**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" As if instinctual, Natsu rolled back and lite his fists on fire. "Alright, who are you and what the hell happened to me? TALK!" Stardust was surprised: normally, people would run away the first chance they had, but this guy was actually THREATENING him. He did something Natsu didn't expect, he chuckled. "HEY, DON'T LAUGH AT ME!"

" **Sorry, sorry. It's just you're actually the first person to stand up to me."** The dragon said, getting the dragon slayer to raise a brow.

"Soooo….who are you?"

" **Why not draw the card on top of the deck?"** he said, gesturing his left arm. Natsu looked down and was shocked when he saw the device still attached to im, yet the deck was in the same position it was in. Dumbly following his instructions, Natsu drew the first card, and was even more shocked when it was a picture of the dragon in front of him, with a name on top.

"Stardust Dragon?" He read out loud, getting the duel monster to nod.

" **That's right. My name is Stardust Dragon. It's a pleasure to meet you, Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel."** Hearing his father's name, Natsu looked up.

"Wait, you know my dad? Where is he?! Is he okay? Hows-" Stardust raised his claw as a motion to stop him.

" **Yes, I know of him, but not in person. As for your second question, no I do not, I'm sorry."** Natsu's head lowered as another lead turned to a bust. **"Also, I am not a 'regular' dragon."**

Natsu looked up with a raised brow. "What? Then...what are you?"

" **I am a duel monster, born from the energy that exist in all things living. Or more commonly referred to you humans as Ethernano. I can be anywhere, but also nowhere."** Natsu just looked at him with a big question mark on his head. Seriously, he was not good with riddles.

"So wait, are you a ghost? *GASP* Are you gonna haunt me?! I'm not letting some dragon-ghost thing stop me! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu lunged towards the duel monster….only to pass right through him like back at the to the force he put in the jump, he rolled on the cliff side and hit a nearby tree...while some apples fell on his head. Stardust just looked at him with a blank expression while laughing internally. He flew towards the dragon slayer as he got up.

" **Okay, 1: The living can't hit ghosts and 2: I'm not one of them. I prefer the term spirit monster, but it's the same as a ghost practically."** He said with a shrug before noticing Natsu clenching his head, which had a small bump. **"You're hurt, here."** He extended one of his claws onto the wound before it started to glow. After a few seconds, the pain was gone, not that it would stop him.

"Cool, thanks!" Natsu said with a toothy grin. "So, what does a 'spirit monster' doing here?"

" **Well, it's obvious. I'm your partner."** The human blinked his eyes before the dragon continued. **"When you picked up my card, we became bound to each other, like magnets. However, unlike other humans I've met, you are loyal, strong and brave Natsu Dragneel. It is an honor to be working with you."**

"Hehehe, thanks, I guess." Natsu said while scratching the back of his head. Seriously, being praised by a dragon is pretty cool. However, Stardust brought an interesting point. "By the way, what the heck happened to me? When I picked up your card, I was sent somewhere." Stardust looked at him with a serious expression.

" **I think it would be best if we talked about this somewhere else. Since others can't see me like you can."** The duel monster began to glow and engulfed Natsu inside it.

' _Somewhere'_

Natsu crossed his arms to block the light from blinding him. Lowering his arms, his eyes widened as he saw that he and Stardust were in a void never since before. The floor was pure white at the rest of the room(if you could call it that) was covered in a space-like theme.

" **Well, what do you think Natsu?"** Stardust said while landing in front of him, creating a small wave of stardust to flow around. **"Quite a set up huh?"**

"Yeah, no kidding." Natsu muttered in a fascinated tone. "But where are we?"

" **This is what is referred to as a dimensional plane, where time does not matter here, a place where a person can spend all of eternity here and they wouldn't even know how long they were here."** The dragon explained before turning to the human. **"It is also where someone could have a private talk. Now, allow me to explain what you saw. You see, it wasn't WHERE you were sent, but WHEN. The time you saw was ancient egypt, the birthplace of duel monsters. Where I'm from, duel monsters is a card game played by people your age, perhaps even younger. Unfortunately, they hadn't see the dark secrets we carry."**

"But why was I brought to this egypt place? And why do people play this duel monsters game?" Natsu questioned as he absolutely had no idea what this was all about.

" **Tell me Natsu, what did you see when you touched my card?"** The dragon slayer closed his eyes in thought.

"Well, first I was falling and went straight through this triangle place, where some guys called the Pharaoh and Mason were fighting with rocks. Then I flew up and saw some kind of guy fighting a fish-like monster in space. Then I fell and saw alot of shit, like this bug eye…"

" **That's good Natsu, thank you."** Stardust said, stopping his voice. **"*Sigh*, I was afraid of this. Natsu, what you saw were glimpses of the past and future."**

"What?"

" **I suppose this will help prove my point."** He waved his claw in thin air, changing the room entirely. Natsu's eyes widened as he saw the same eye from his vision. As if reading his mind, Stardust spoke. **"Like I said before, Duel Monsters have a dark history, including black magic. And there are those who wish to destroy your world. They are known as the Dark ones, duel monsters who have nothing but hate in their sols. Me and a couple of my allies have tried our best to stop them, but they just keep growing in numbers."** Stardust looked down on Natsu, who looked shocked at the information. **"That is why I am here. Natsu Dragneel, we need your help."**

"EEEEHHH?!" Natsu exclaimed. He was just told of people who want to end his world and a dragon is asking for HIS help? Holy shit, what would Makarov do if he heard about this. "Wowowowowowowow, why me? Isn't there someone else who could-"

" **There is NO ONE else I trust more than you."** Stardust said, cutting him off. **"Natsu, when you picked me up, I can feel your whole being. You'd help people anyway you could, especially when they're your family. How would you feel if the Dark ones took your family?"** Natsu looked at him, but still had doubt in his eyes. **"Look, I understand this is insane to ask of you, which is why I will help you train."**

"Wait, you….help me train?" Natsu said in a shocked manner as he could possibly learn more dragon slayer magic.

" **Unfortunately, I cannot give you a new magic."** Stardust said, getting him to face-fault. **"However, I can give you something greater."**

"What?" The Salamander questioned while getting up.

" **By becoming a duelist of course!"** Natsu was about to retort, but stop himself to listen. " **You see, becoming a duelist will help you obtain powers given only to a few lucky people. Not only will it help with battling the Dark ones, but also increase your physical and magical strength. However, the choice is yours if you want to learn how to play Duel Monsters."**

Natsu closed his eyes in thought as he looked for the pros and cons of this offer. Yes, this would be way bigger than anything he's ever faced, but the chance to protect his family AND get stronger is a no brainer. Opening his eyes, he gave Stardust a determined look before saying two simple words.

"I'm in."

**AAANNNDD, CUT! That's a wrap for the intro of Dueling Tail. Now, I will need deck suggestions later on, so tell me which ones I should do. Also, I don't expect this to be a HUGE hit like RWBY and the Dragon (Still don't get why people like that, but I'm not complaining), but I hope it gets a few reviews.**

**Anyways, now to the INTRO!**

**Btw, I'm using the original Duel Disk since I like the classic(even though it is the priginal one)**

**[Yu-Gi-Oh theme start.]**

**Natsu's arms are spread out with his eyes closed. On the left was him smiling while on the right was Stardust Dragon**

**(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

**Natsu places his deck on his belt, wraps his scarf around his neck, then thrusts his arm to activate his duel disk.**

**(Your move!)**

**Natsu's shadow begins to shift from him and becomes Stardust with his amber eyes glowing.**

**(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

**Natsu falls into a hole as multiple images of monsters appear.**

**Black Luster Soldier appears and brings his sword down. Then a mechanized dragon launches a tornado from their propellers. Constellar Pleiades throws his golden axe while Evilswarm Ophion screeches at him. Shark Drake appears from the sea and charged at Natsu, who his defended by Junk Gardna. Gajeel and Levy and surrounded by raptors as Mira in her Satan Soul punches Guardian Eatos, who blocks her attack with her sword. Blue Eyes roars in the sky with Natsu and Lucy riding his back. Zero moves his arms in a circular fashion as Natsu and Erza fall into an abyss. Natsu's eyes widen as he is engulfed in a white lightning attack.**

**(Your Move!)**

**Natsu faces a mysterious man with a white mask as he reveals his red eyes. A red-haired man activates his reaper-like duel disk with a smirk while a hooded man takes Wendy and disappears.**

**(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

**A white masked man lunges forward with what appears to be a shadow of a dragon while Natsu does the same with Stardust at his side.**

**(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

**Natsu draws the top card of his deck before placing it on his duel disk, revealing it to be Blue Eyes White Dragon.**

**Erza requips a sword and slashes down before his face is shown in a serious manner. Gray launches an Ice Make: Lance. Lucy raises one of her keys as it radiates golden light. Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon Roar as a shadow of a dragon is behind her. Makarov stands in front of the guild in his giant form, then it cuts to a throne room with a table in middle and several shadows seated. Finally it zooms in to the masked man and his red eyes. Several shadows with glowing blue eyes appear next to Stardust.**

**The screen then shows Natsu drawing the top card of his deck as bolts of lightning come from the card, summoning monsters on his side. On the left was Constellar Ptolemy M7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and Elemental Hero Neos. On the right was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Dark Magician. On top of Natsu was Stardust.**

**(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

**Wow, that was tougher than I thought. How the intro was good! Like, Review, Fav and I will talk to you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Yu-Gi-Oh theme start.]**

**Natsu's arms are spread out with his eyes closed. On the left was him smiling while on the right was Stardust Dragon**

**(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)**

**Natsu places his deck on his belt, wraps his scarf around his neck, then thrusts his arm to activate his duel disk.**

**(Your move!)**

**Natsu's shadow begins to shift from him and becomes Stardust with his amber eyes glowing.**

**(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

**Natsu falls into a hole as multiple images of monsters appear.**

**Black Luster Soldier appears and brings his sword down. Then a mechanized dragon launches a tornado from their propellers. Constellar Pleiades throws his golden axe while Evilswarm Ophion screeches at him. Shark Drake appears from the sea and charged at Natsu, who his defended by Junk Gardna. Gajeel and Levy and surrounded by raptors as Mira in her Satan Soul punches Guardian Eatos, who blocks her attack with her sword. Blue Eyes roars in the sky with Natsu and Lucy riding his back. Zero moves his arms in a circular fashion as Natsu and Erza fall into an abyss. Natsu's eyes widen as he is engulfed in a white lightning attack.**

**(Your Move!)**

**Natsu faces a mysterious man with a white mask as he reveals his red eyes. A red-haired man activates his reaper-like duel disk with a smirk while a hooded man takes Wendy and disappears.**

**(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

**A white masked man lunges forward with what appears to be a shadow of a dragon while Natsu does the same with Stardust at his side.**

**(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)**

**Natsu draws the top card of his deck before placing it on his duel disk, revealing it to be Blue Eyes White Dragon.**

**Erza requips a sword and slashes down before his face is shown in a serious manner. Gray launches an Ice Make: Lance. Lucy raises one of her keys as it radiates golden light. Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon Roar as a shadow of a dragon is behind her. Makarov stands in front of the guild in his giant form, then it cuts to a throne room with a table in middle and several shadows seated. Finally it zooms in to the masked man and his red eyes. Several shadows with glowing blue eyes appear next to Stardust.**

**The screen then shows Natsu drawing the top card of his deck as bolts of lightning come from the card, summoning monsters on his side. On the left was Constellar Ptolemy M7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and Elemental Hero Neos. On the right was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Dark Magician. On top of Natsu was Stardust.**

**(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

"I'm in." Stardust smiled at the fierce determination Natsu had in his eyes. _This boy truly was the best choice._

" ***Cough* Well, then we should begin your training post haste."** Stardust said in a serious tone, getting the human to nod.

"So….how does this work?" His answer came in the form of a light, emanating from the dragon's hand. When it died, a book appeared as it levitated towards Natsu, who grabbed it. "The Duel Monster's trainer guide?"

" **Yes, it's important to learn the basics of the game before actually practice."** Stardust noticed Natsu grumbling and sighed. **"Of course, you don't have to read the book….if you don't want the power of the Duel Monsters."**

"Yeah, yeah. Stupid dragon with stupid rules." Natsu muttered as he opened the book and began reading the manual. Some of the things were simple enough, but other things caught his interest like these synchro monsters. After what seemed like hours, Natsu closed the book and returned it. "So, how are we gonna do this?"

" **By dueling him."** Stardust pointed to the other side of the room. A blue pillar of light appeared, then was replaced by a person. Natsu's eyes widened as he saw that the person was himself! However, there were a few distinct differences. The clone's, or Fake Natsu's hair was red, his scarf was black with white scale outlines, the vest was white with golden lines, brown baggy pants, and his eyes were empty. He also had a duel disk of the opposite color on his left arm. Natsu could only say three words….

"What. The. Fuck?"

" **This is a perk of being in this place, I can create a clone of anyone, but with a different color. It's like fighting yourself pretty much."** Stardust looked at the clone, who just stared at them blankly. **"Prepare yourself Natsu, for this will push your limit!"** Natsu gave a toothy grin before slamming his fist in his open palm.

"I'M FIRED UP!"

"I'm fired up." Natsu visibly shivered at the words his doppelganger said. Though it was basically the same thing, the tone he used was so….empty. He looked at Stardust, who just shrugged.

" **He just has a body, not a soul."** Natsu dumbly nodded before lifting his duel disk arm, all while F. Natsu did the same.

"DUEL!" They both said as their duel disks turned on, each with 8000 on top.

"I will start." F. Natsu said emotionlessly as he drew his first card. Looking at his hand, he placed one card on his duel disk. "I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue in attack mode." A light appeared in front of him, revealing a woman with long white hair and tribal-themed clothes. Like the card suggests, she had blue eyes.

**Maiden with Eyes of Blue:LV 1 (ATK: 0, DEF:0)**

_Wow, she looks kinda like Mira._ Natsu thought as he looked at the Duel Monster.

" **Natsu, hey Natsu."** Stardust said as he snapped his fingers, bringing him back to reality. **"Don't tell me you got distracted by seeing a monster summon."**

"Sorry. She just reminds me of someone I know." Natsu said while scratching his cheek.

" **Well don't get distracted again. In duels, you need to give your concentration to it. No matter what."** Stardust lightly scolded with a serious tone, getting Natsu to grumble a bit.

"I place one card face down. I end my turn." F. Natsu said.

" **Alright Natsu, this is your first turn. Remember, stay calm and evaluate your opponent's moves."**

"Yeah, I got it." Natsu said before looking at his opponent with narrowed eyes, though they weren't affected. "I DRAW!" Natsu drew his first card and looked at his hand for any strategy. Reading the description of some of the cards in hand, Natsu came up with a move. "First, by discarding one card from my hand, I can special summon Quickdraw Synchron on the field in attack mode!" Placing one card in his graveyard slot, a blue light appeared in front of Natsu, revealing a short machine-like cowboy with a western hat, red torn scarf to cover his face, and a toy gun on his left hand.

**Quickdraw Synchron: LV 5 (ATK: 700, DEF: 1400)**

"But he won't be alone forever because I activate Level Eater's special ability. When a level 5 or higher monster is on my side of the field, I can lower their level by one and special summon Level Eater to the field!" A ghost phased through Quickdraw, whose level went down to 4. What appear next to it was a ladybug with blue eyes and a star on top of its back.

**Level eater: LV 1 (ATK: 600, DEF:0)**

Natsu raised one card above him, which had a picture of a red warrior as a flower monster sprouted out of him. "Then I activate One for One, which allows me to discard one card to special summon a level 1 monster from my deck. So, I send Quillbolt Hedgehog to the grave and special summon Tuningware!" A light appeared in front of him as a card was drawn from his deck. When it died out, a small machine with green eyes, yellow scarf and pan on its head appeared.

**Tuningware: LV 1 (ATK: 100, DEF: 300)**

"Now, I use Quickdraw Synchron's effect, which allows me to change its name to another synchron monster in my deck and the monster I choose it Nitro Synchron!" Quickdraw then flew in the sky before turning into 4 white rings surrounding Level Eater and Tuningware. "Oh, by the way, Tuningware becomes a level 2 monster when being used to synchro summon, so now I tune my level 4 Quickdraw Synchron with my Level 1 Level Eater and Level 2 Tuningware to synchro summon, Nitro Warrior!" A pillar of light erupted from the rings. The new monster that appeared in front of Natsu was a green beetle-like warrior with human hands, two long side horns on its head and a bee-like stinger.

**Nitro Warrior: Lv 7 (ATK: 2800, DEF: 1800)**

Natsu could only look in awe as he had never seen something so cool(well….he has, but this is still awesome.) Stardust rolled his eyes at his partner's fanboying. **"Natsu...battle. We are in one?"**

"Right, right, sorry. Got distract, hehe." Natsu said while scratching the back of his head. "Now, Nitro Warrior, attack! Dynamite Crunch!" The duel monster roared as his fists were outlined in a green arm-like aura and it charged Maiden with Eyes of Blue. Natsu was about to hurt his first dueling opponent. He was so hyped…..

"I activate Maiden's special ability. When she is attacked by a monster, I can switch her to defense mode and negate the attack." F. Natsu said with a deadpan expression as his monster bowed, creating a barrier that Nitro hit. Natsu froze with a happy grin as he began to sweat alot. "Also, she allows me to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand, deck or graveyard." His deck shined as a figure appeared next to Maiden. Natsu's jaw dropped as a bluish dragon with large wings and of course blue eyes appeared with a mighty roar that blew him back a bit. Natsu had to say two things now…

**Blue Eyes White Dragon: LV 8 (ATK:3000, DEF: 2500)**

"Oh shit."

" **Hmm, it seems your clone got you there Natsu. And here I thought you had a good strategy."** Stardust said with a sigh, earning a tick mark from Natsu.

"HEY, don't blame me! This is the first time I've played this game!"

" **Just…..end your turn."** Natsu looked back and noticed that he was still in his battle phase.

"I activate Shard of Greed." A vase with shattered pieces appeared. "I then place a card face down and end my turn."

"It is my turn." F. Natsu said while drawing his card. He then revealed a card with an image of two hands, exchanging two cards and a card with a white stone. "I play Cards of Consonance, which allows me to discard a dragon tuner with 1000 or less attack points in order to draw two cards." He sent White Stone of Legend to the grave before drawing two cards. His deck then began to glow and a random card appeared in his hand.

"HEY, that's cheating! You can't just pull a card from your deck to your hand!" Natsu yelled as he thought that was against the rules.

" **Actually, no it isn't. White Stone of Legend's ability allows him to add a Blue Eyes from his deck to his hand."** Stardust said matter-of-fact.

"Now, I activate Trade In to discard my Blue Eyes in order to draw two more cards." Natsu looked confused as he saw his clone send the monster he just got in his hand. Maiden then turned into a single white ring, like Quickdraw as it surrounded his Blue Eyes. "I now tune my level 1 Maiden with my level 8 Blue Eyes White Dragon in order to synchro summon Azure Eyes Silver Dragon." A pillar of light erupted from the rings as a roar could be heard from within in. What appeared was a sliver dragon, which looked a bit taller than Blue Eyes with horns on the sides of its head, bright-yellowish claws and azure eyes.

**Azure Eyes Silver Dragon: LV 9 (ATK: 2500, DEF: 3000)**

Natsu had stars in his eyes as he saw the beautiful dragon in front of him. "Holy shit, THAT THING LOOKS AWESOME! I WANT ONE!"

" **Natsu, you have to stop flaunting over your opponent's monsters. It's not like you'll-"** Stardust stopped talking as a devious thought came in mind. **"You know Natsu, there's a prize if you win…"**

"Huh? What is it? Is it food?!" Natsu exclaimed hopefully.

" **No."** Stardust said in a deadpan expression, making Natsu drop his head in disappointment. **"But, if you are able to defeat your opponent, then YOU can have your very own dragon deck. Just remember, stay focused."** Natsu looked with wide eyes before turning towards his opponent, who still had a blank expression. His fists began to shake before he looked to the sky and unleash a dragon roar, surprising the dragon.

"ALRIGHT, I'M FIRED UP!"

"Now I activate Azure Eyes' special ability." F. Natsu said, completely ignoring what happened. "Now I can special summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon from my grave." A light emanated from F. Natsu's grave slot as it shot on the field, revealing Blue Eyes. "Now Blue Eyes, attack Nitro Warrior with White Lightning." Blue Eyes opened its mouth, unleashing a concentrated beam of light.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap! Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" A card with an image of a a iron cross and dirty helmet rose from the facedown Natsu had. "With this, I can negate one attack per turn!" The scarecrow appeared in front of Blue Eyes' attack, completely negating it. "And the best part is that it is put back face down instead of going to the graveyard." And like he said, the card went back to its original position.

"I place one card facedown. Your move." F. Natsu said in a deadpan tone.

"I draw." Natsu looked at the two cards in hand while Shard of Greed got a counter. He then placed the card he drew in the graveyard slot. "I discard one card in order to activate the Card Rotators spell card. Now all your monsters switch their modes!" Unfortunately, F. Natsu planned for this and revealed his trap, which had a kind of knight with his sword thrusted forward.

"I activate my trap, Champion's Vigilance! When I have a normal level 7 or higher monster, like Blue Eyes, I can negate a summon, spell or trap card. So I use it to negate the effects of your card." Natsu's card began to static up before exploding, but Natsu had a grin on his face.

"Nitro Warrior, attack Blue Eyes with Dynamite Crush!" The fire warrior ignited its stinger boosters and gunned towards the dragon, who fired several white lightning attacks. "And I forgot to mention, whenever I use a spell card, Nitro gains 1000 attack points when battling!" Like he said, Nitro's attack went from 2800 to 3800 before hitting the dragon, who screamed in pain before exploding.

**F. Natsu: 8000-7200**

Despite losing life points, F. Natsu just stood there like nothing happened. "And thanks to Nitro's effect, when he destroys a monster, he can change a defense position monster on the field into attack mode! So now I change your Azure Eyes!" Nitro waved his arm, creating wind that forced Azure Eyes to stand up. "And because I did this, he gets to attack again. Let em have it Nitro!" The monster leaped towards Azure Eyes and delivered a powerful uppercut, destroying him entirely.

**F. Natsu: 7200-5900**

"Oh yeah! Did ya see that Stardust? I'm beating this guy!" Natsu exclaimed cheerfully.

" **Yes, but do you plan on ending your turn?"** Stardust said while facepalming.

"Right, I end my turn."

"My draw." F. Natsu said while drawing his card. "First I will play the trap Call of the Haunted, while allows me to summon a monster from my graveyard in attack mode, and I choose Azure Eyes Silver Dragon." Purple mist escaped the trap card as Azure Eyes crawled out of it, scaring Natsu a bit. "Then, I will use his special ability. Come back to the game Blue Eyes White Dragon." The synchro monster roared into the sky, creating a portal which Blue Eyes used to travel back to the field. "I summon Flamvell Guard in attack mode." A small dragon, cycling around its with flames surrounding it appeared. Just as it came, Flamvell turned into a white ring and surrounded Blue Eyes. "I tune my level one Flamvell Guard with my level 8 Blue Eyes." Just like before, a pillar of light erupted from the ring. However, what came out shocked Natsu.

It was another Azure Eyes Silver Dragon.

"Umm, Stardust? Is there a rule when someone brings out another monster that's the same?"

" **No, there isn't. Most people can have up to 3 copies of a card in their deck. Now you'll have to deal with two dragons."** Stardust said wisely.

"Like before, I will use my new Azure eyes' ability and bring back Blue Eyes." F. Natsu took Blues Eyes from his grave and summoned him to the field. Natsu audibly gulped as he was now faced with 3 dragons. 3! "I activate the field spell Silver Mountain." The end of his duel disk opened, revealing a sixth card slot and he placed a spell on it. The entire area began to change to large mountains and the two duelists were being risen by two smaller mountains.

"Woah! This is fucking awesome!" Natsu said as he looked at the new surroundings. A sudden thunder crack caught his attention. Looking up, his eyes widened as he saw all 3 dragons on the peak of the mountains, with F. Natsu next to Blue Eyes. "Awesome…."

" **Oh brother.."** Stardust said with a roll of his eyes.

"Now, Blue Eyes attack Nitro Warrior. White Lightning!" The dragon opened its mouth and unleashed a stream of power towards Nitro Warrior.

"You haven't learned have you? I activate-huh?" Natsu stopped his rant as he saw his trap failing to activate. "Hey, what gives?"

"Silver Mountain's effect prevents Blue Eyes from being targeted by card effects." F. Natsu said with a monotone voice. Natsu's eyes widen in shock as the attack hit Nitro Warrior, causing small waves towards him.

**Natsu: 8000-7800**

"Now Azure Eyes, attack him directly." The synchro monster copied Blue Eyes attack, except it was a more bluish beam of light.

"I activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow to block your attack!" This time, the trap did activate and successfully deflected the beam. However, he failed to notice a secondary beam coming towards him. "AAAHHHH!" Natsu screamed as the second dragon's breath attack hit its mark. It really felt like he was being burned by it, and he was a freaking fire wizard! Due to its power, Natsu fell on his back with a thud. "Damn, that smarts."

**Natsu: 7800-5300**

"I end my turn." F. Natsu said as the real one stood up.

 _I've got to think fast. This field spell will make it hard to beat Blue Eyes with an effect...but not by battle._ "I draw!" He said while Shard of Greed gained a counter. "First, since Shard of Greed has at least to counters, I get to ditch it to draw 2 cards!" The spell card teleported to the graveyard as Natsu drew his 2 cards, making him grin with a plan. "I activate the spell Monster Reborn to bring back my Nitro Warrior!" A light emanated from the card Natsu used, which allowed Nitro Warrior to return to the field. "Then, by lowering the level of my Nitro Warrior by 1, I get to bring back Level Eater!" The spirit of Level Eater phased through Nitro, making him level 6 while he reappeared in attack mode. "Next, by sending a card from the top of my deck to the graveyard, I get to bring back Glow-up Bulb!" Natsu dumped the top card of his deck before a plant-like creature appeared next to Nitro. "But he won't stay for long as I tune my level 1 Glow-up Bulb with my level 6 Nitro Warrior and level 1 Level Eater!"

"I synchro summon, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"

The pillar of light that erupted from the white rings died out, and a figure stood in its place. It was a dragonic-like duel monster with glass wings and legs, a long red and blue violet tail, and 3 ice horns. The dragon roared, making the air ripple for a few moments.

**Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon: LV 8 (ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500)**

"Too, cool." Natsu muttered before looking serious again. "And because I was able to synchro summon, I can special summon Synchro Magnet from my hand!" A small machine with two small arms, one red and the other blue, and big red eyes appeared.

**Synchro Magnet: LV 2 (ATK: 1000, DEF: 600)**

"And since I don't like leaving my little buddy out, I can bring back Quillbolt Hedgehog from my grave, but he's banished when he goes back." A brown-furred hedgehog with metal bolts on its back appeared next to Synchro Magnet, who turned into 2 white rings.

**Quillbolt Hedgehog: LV 2 (ATK: 800, DEF: 800)**

"I now tune my level 2 Synchro Magnet with my level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog in order to synchro summon, Armory Arm!" A mechanical arm rocketed up the sky and landed next to Natsu's synchro monster with 4 red fingers on the ground.

**Armory Arm: LV 4 (ATK: 1800, DEF: 1200)**

"Now, I equip Armory Arm with Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon." Natsu said as his latest synchro monster attached itself with Crystal dragon, increasing his power.

**Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon: ATK: 3000-4000**

"Now, attack Blue Eyes with Hyper Claw!" Natsu yelled as he threw his fist in a punching motion. The dragon roared as it extended its new claw hand, engulfing it in a golden aura shaped like the claw itself. It brought it's claw down in a scratch formation, slicing the dragon to pieces.

**F. Natsu: 5900-4900**

"And when he destroys a monster while Armory Arm is equipped to him, you take damage equal to your monster's attack points! Take that you faker!" Crystal Wing's claw was brought down to F. Natsu, who was sent flying and landed on his back.

**F. Natsu: 4900-1900**

_**Hmmm, not bad. If only he remembered Crystal Dragon's ability. Oh well.**_ Stardust thought as Natsu pumped his fist.

"Alright! How'd you like that faker?" Natsu yelled with a grin. All his doppelganger did was get up, the same hollow expression was plastered on his face. "*sigh*, I place a card face down and end my turn."

"I draw." F. Natsu looked at his hand before extending his arm. "I activate Azure Eyes-"

"Sorry, but I activate Crystal Wing's special ability. Now, I can negate your card's effect, and he gains the attack power of your dragon!" Natsu said proudly as his dragon unleashed a large gust of wind, destroying Azure Eyes.

"You forgot, I have two of them...stupid." F. Natsu taunted emotionlessly, ticking Natsu off. "I will activate his ability to summon a Blue Eyes from my hand." He placed his card on the duel disk, summoning the fierce dragon. "Then I will use Silver's Cry from myhand to bring back my other Blue Eyes." The second Blue Eyes appeared between its brethren. Then, both Blue Eyes turned into yellow beams and entered a black vortex. "I now overlay my level 8 Blue Eyes. I open the overlay network and XYZ summon Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand."

What appeared from the vortex shocked and amazed Natsu. It was a tall man with golden and silver draganic armor, long white cape, and elegant blade.

**Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand: Rank 8 (ATK: 2800, DEF: 1800)**

"Holy shit, that's so cool." Natsu muttered as he definitely wanted that monster.

"I activate his ability. By using one overlay unit, I can target one monster on the field and negate not only its effects, but make it immune to other card effects." F. Natsu then pointed at Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon. "I will use the effect on your monster."

"Why would he do that?" Natsu questioned with a raised brow as he didn't know why his opponent was helping him. Suddenly, Crystal Wing began to cry in pain as his ponts decreased. "What the fuck?!"

**Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon: ATK: 6500-3000**

" **Hmm, I see."** Stardust said while stroking his chin, making Natsu look at him. **"Your opponent used his own monster's effect on your's because then his abilities and Armory Arm's added bonus would be unless. Quite clever."**

"Are you serious?!" _Well, at least I have Scrap iron-_

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, which allows me to destroy a spell or trap on your field." F. Natsu said as he revealed a card with an image of a hurricane. "I will destroy your Scrap Iron Scarecrow." A twister escaped the card and engulfed Natsu's face down, forcing it to spin before destroying it.

"..."

"..."

" **Well….that happened."** Stardust said.

"I then activate Monster Reborn and summon back my Blue Eyes that I just used." F. Natsu's graveyard slot glew, bringing the light attribute dragon on the field. Natsu could only widen his eyes as he saw that there were 3 monsters on his opponent's field and he had one. "Now, Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand, attack Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon with holy blade!"

"But wait, he doesn't have enough strength to beat my monster." Natsu said while tilting his head at what his opponent was doing. F. Natsu revealed one of the cards in his hand, which had a picture of an angel with large feathered wings.

"I activate Honest's special ability, which allows a light monster's to gain the attack of a monster it is fighting." F. Natsu said, making the real one's eyes widen.

**Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand: ATK: 2800-5800**

The dragon-like warrior raised his blade before slicing the dragon down, destroying it.

**Natsu: 5300-2500**

"Blue Eyes, wipe out his remaining life points. White Lightning!" Natsu's eyes widened as the breath attack from the dragon was fired towards him. As it got closer, he began to think of the visions he saw, and the faces of his family that he could lose if he wasn't able to become strong.

 _No, I won't lose them. I won't lose them like I lost Igneel!_ "I activate my trap Stardust Re-Spark to negate your monster's attack!" A card with a picture of Stardust Dragon escaping a pillar of light rose from the ground. The breath attack hit the barrier, indicating that it was stopped. "Then I get to draw a card...and summon Stardust to my field in attack mode!" The trap card shot a pillar of golden light above the skies, spreading the clouds above. With a mighty roar, Stardust began to fly down to the ground. "Come, defender of ll that is pure. Shinedown upon the darkness, Stardust Dragon!"

" **Ahh, it feels good to get back in the game."** Stardust said while spreading his wings. Natsu could only look in awe at the dragon in front of him. F. Natsu narrowed his eyes towards the new monster before ending his turn. Natsu fell on one knee and panted heavily with his bangs covering his eyes. **"Natsu, can you keep going?"**

"I….won't give up." Natsu said, getting the dragon to look at him. "I need to get stronger...to make sure no one dies on my watch." He clenched his fists as it cracked his knuckles. "Lisanna, Simon….too many people I know have died and I couldn't do a thing about it." Stardust's eyes widened as a white aura surrounded the human, who raised his head to glare at his opponent. "I WON'T QUIT!" Natsu touched the top of his deck and drew his next card, a golden trail followed it in slow motion.

 _ **Looks like I was write.**_ Stardust thought with a smile.

"First, I activate Synchro Blaster wave, which can only work when I have a synchro monster. I'll use it to destroy that knight!" Natsu yelled as an energy wave fired towards the XYZ monster.

"No. I will activate Felgrand's ability to make him immune to card effects." F. Natsu said as an overlay unit hit the XYZ monster, cancelling the spell's effect. Natsu, however, didn't seem upset. Actually, he grinned..

"Gotcha."

_**I see. He used Synchro Blast Wave as a distraction in order to get rid of his effect. Not bad.** _

"Next, I summon Turbo Synchron to the field in attack mode!" Natsu yelled as he placed a monster card on his duel disk. A small, green machine with an engine on its back appeared next to Stardust.

**Turbo Synchron: LV 1 (ATK: 100, DEF: 500)**

"Then, since I have Stardust on the field, I can bring Stardust Xiaolong to the field in attack mode!" A skinny dragon with blue hair on his head, tail and nose appeared on the field.

**Stardust Xiaolong: LV 1 (ATK: 100, DEF: 100)**

"Now, I tune my level 1 Turbo Synchron with my level 1 Stardust Xiaolong." The machine synchro turned into a single white ring as in surrounded the smaller dragon. "I synchro summon, Formula Synchron!" A new machine monster appeared on the field, except this one resembled a race car with blue mechanical arms and legs, as well as its head where the driver's seat should be in.

**Formula Synchron: LV 2 (ATK: 200, DEF: 1500)**

Just looking at the thing made Natsu turn a little green as he gulped a small amount of vomit. **"Are you seriously getting motion sick just by looking at him?"** Stardust questioned with a sweatdrop.

"SHUT UP, I CAN'T HELP IT!" Natsu yelled as he dre a card thanks to its effect before looking at his opponent. "I made a promise to a friend long ago that I would keep the guild safe. But I haven't been doing a good job at it…" White energy began to radiate out of Natsu. "But with this power, I can protect my family." He then looked at Stardust. "Ready for this, partner?"

Stardust, for the first time, grinned like Natsu. **"Always."**

"Nice. Now, I tune my level 2 Formula Synchron with my Level 8 Stardust Dragon!" Formula revved his wheels as he turned into 2 white rings, with Stardust in the middle. "I accel synchro summon, the guardian of the stars himself, Shooting Star Dragon!" The pillar of light that erupted was so bright, the clouds began to disperse as the monsters looked to the sky. What flew there amazed Natsu, and even F. Natsu, who's eyes widened only by an inch. The new monster was a majestic dragon with long glider-like wings, jade gems on several parts of his body, and a head similar to that of Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon's.

**Shooting Star Dragon: LV 10 (ATK: 3300, DEF: 2500)**

"Too awesome." Natsu muttered as his newest dragon landed in front of him, roaring into the sky.

" **This power...it's amazing."** Shooting Star said as he still had the mind of Stardust. **"Shall we end this partner?"**

"RIGHT!" Natsu cheered as his hand began to glow. "Now I activate Shooting Star Dragon's special ability! By looking at the top 5 cards on my deck, for every tuner I find, I get an extra attack!" He placed his fingers on the top card, with the image of a scarlet knight in his head. "FOR ERZA!" He drew, which revealed Effect Veiler, a tuner. "GRAY!" He drew again, this time it was Nitro Synchron. "LUCY!" He drew a third time, getting another tuner in the form of Bri Synchron. "HAPPY!" Again, he drew Drill Synchron, a tuner monster. "FOR MY GUILD!" He drew the final card, which was Junk Synchron. "Now, Shooting Star Dragon, attack with multi-color Shred!" Shooting Star screeched as 5 different copies of himself surrounded him, each in a different color. The red one dive bombed into Felgard, who didn't have enough attack points and fell.

**F. Natsu: 1900-1400**

The blue Star dragon charged Blue Eyes, who kept trying to destroy it with white lightning, but was eventaully destroyed.

**F. Natsu: 1400-1100**

The green dragon crashed into Azure Eyes, who roared before exploding.

**F. Natsu: 1100-300**

"GO!" Natsu roared as the original Shooting Star Dragon tackled F. Natsu, who was sent flying across the room.

**F. Natsu: 300-0, winner: Natsu**

"I-I did it, I won." Natsu said before roaring to the sky, shooting flames from his mouth. "WO-WHO! I did it! Who's the man? ME, THAT'S WHO!"

" **Natsu.."** Stardust said as he descended to face the dragon slayer. **"That was reckless. You can't expect to win with brute force alone. You got lucky."** Natsu huffed and crossed his arms. **"But….good job. You were able to defeat your clone."**

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*

Natsu and Stardust turned to see F. Natsu walking up towards them. The same blank expression was still plastered on his face.

"What? You still wanna fight?" Natsu said while getting in a battle stance. However, his clone did something he did not expect….he smiled.

"Congratulations, Natsu Dragneel, for your victory." F. Natsu said with a SMALL hint of emotion, making Natsu grin. He then reached his belt and pulled out his deck. "As your for reward for winning, I present to you, the Blue Eyes deck. Please use it wisely."

"Woah…" Natsu said as he took the deck and checked out the cards before looking at his doppelganger with a toothy grin. "Thanks! You were a good opponent." F. Natsu was then engulfed in a light before disappearing. "You know, I'm kinda gonna miss him."

" **Well, I could always have him be your opponent every time you face a new deck."** Stardust said with a shrug, getting the human to look at him with wide eyes. **"What? You really think that'll be the only deck you'll face? Every time you defeat an opponent with a new deck, you'll receive said deck for your own use. But I would like to know how you felt during that last turn."**

"Well…" Natsu crossed his arms while closing his eyes. "I felt...something warm inside me. Not like when I eat fire or use my magic, it was….different." His answer got Stardust to smile.

" **Well Natsu, what you felt was your duelist powers being unlocked."**

"Duelist powers?" Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

" **Yes. In my world, whenever someone with unique powers uses their cards, it can be used in real life. For example…"** Stardust extended his arm and summoned a wooden axe(Axe of Despair) before giving it a few practice swings. **"See? This is the power of a psychic duelist, a duelist who can use their cards in real life. And I believe you can do it too."**

Natsu literally jaw-dropped at this. He could use his cards in real life?! Oh man, imagine how Gry and those other bastards will look when he brings out Blue Eyes-

" **However, you cannot tell anyone about this."** Stardust said, breaking Natsu's dream.

"WHAT?! Why not?" Natsu asked in disbelief as he saw this was a wasted opportunity.

" **If you used your new powers in front of your friends, then they will ask questions, and that cannot happen. Until I say so, you must keep the cards, duel disk and most importantly. At least for now, okay?"** Stardust said with a serious tone. Natsu really didn't want to lie to his family, but if he wanted to get stronger, he'll have to. So he gave the dragon a simple nod. **"Alright, we will start your training soon. For now, you should rest up."** And with that, Natsu was engulfed in a bright light and disappeared. Stardust let out a tired sigh. **"You know it's rude to spy on some."** A light appeared, revealing Dark Magician, Neos and Utopia. **"So, have you been watching the entire duel?'**

" **Yes, we have and I must say, your choice was...interesting."** Dark Magician said.

" **So? What do you think?"**

" **The boy obviously needs more time to think strategically, but I do believe he has a good heart."** The mage said with a smile.

" **Yeah, he will definitely be useful in the upcoming battle."** Neos added with a nod. The only one NOT talking was Utopia.

" **Utopia?"**

" **I hope you know what you're doing Stardust."** Utopia said while crossing his arms. Stardust simply looked at the space-themed walls as the stars moved.

" **I hope too."**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Arrival of the Beast!

Recap Natsu smiles and crosses his arms while cards pass him.

"Last time of Dueling Tail…"

"Why so interested in this boy?" Dark Magician asked, getting the dragon to smile.

"I believe he is the ONE."

"That's right. My name is Stardust Dragon. It's a pleasure to meet you, Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel." Hearing his father's name, Natsu looked up.

"Wait, you know my dad? Where is he?! Is he okay? Hows-" Stardust raised his claw as a motion to stop him.

"That is why I am here. Natsu Dragneel, we need your help."

"EEEEHHH?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"There is NO ONE else I trust more than you." Stardust said, cutting him off. "Natsu, when you picked me up, I can feel your whole being. You'd help people anyway you could, especially when they're your family. How would you feel if the Dark ones took your family?" Natsu looked at him, but still had doubt in his eyes. "Look, I understand this is insane to ask of you, which is why I will help you train."

"Wait, you….help me train?" Natsu said in a shocked manner.

"By becoming a duelist of course!"

"I'm in."

"Now, Shooting Star Dragon, attack with multi-color Shred!" Shooting Star screeched as 5 different copies of himself surrounded him, each in a different color.

F. Natsu: 300-0, winner: Natsu

"Good job. You were able to defeat your clone."

"I hope you know what you're doing Stardust." Utopia said while crossing his arms. Stardust simply looked at the space-themed walls as the stars moved.

"I hope too."

[Yu-Gi-Oh theme start.]

Natsu's arms are spread out with his eyes closed. On the left was him smiling while on the right was Stardust Dragon

(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)

Natsu places his deck on his belt, wraps his scarf around his neck, then thrusts his arm to activate his duel disk.

(Your move!)

Natsu's shadow begins to shift from him and becomes Stardust with his amber eyes glowing.

(Yu-Gi-Oh)

Natsu falls into a hole as multiple images of monsters appear.

Black Luster Soldier appears and brings his sword down. Then a mechanized dragon launches a tornado from their propellers. Constellar Pleiades throws his golden axe while Evilswarm Ophion screeches at him. Shark Drake appears from the sea and charged at Natsu, who is defended by Junk Gardna. Gajeel and Levy and surrounded by raptors as Mira in her Satan Soul punches Guardian Eatos, who blocks her attack with her sword. Blue Eyes roars in the sky with Natsu and Lucy riding his back. Zero moves his arms in a circular fashion as Natsu and Erza fall into an abyss. Natsu's eyes widen as he is engulfed in a white lightning attack.

(Your Move!)

Natsu faces a mysterious man with a white mask as he reveals his red eyes. A red-haired man activates his reaper-like duel disk with a smirk while a hooded man takes Wendy and disappears.

(Yu-Gi-Oh)

A white masked man lunges forward with what appears to be a shadow of a dragon while Natsu does the same with Stardust at his side.

(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)

Natsu draws the top card of his deck before placing it on his duel disk, revealing it to be Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Erza requips a sword and slashes down before his face is shown in a serious manner. Gray launches an Ice Make: Lance. Lucy raises one of her keys as it radiates golden light. Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon Roar as a shadow of a dragon is behind her. Makarov stands in front of the guild in his giant form, then it cuts to a throne room with a table in middle and several shadows seated. Finally it zooms in to the masked man and his red eyes. Several shadows with glowing blue eyes appear next to Stardust.

The screen then shows Natsu drawing the top card of his deck as bolts of lightning come from the card, summoning monsters on his side. On the left was Constellar Ptolemy M7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and Elemental Hero Neos. On the right was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Dark Magician. On top of Natsu was Stardust.

(Yu-Gi-Oh)

*Snore*

"How long has he been like this?"

"Ever since he came in.I asked what's wrong, and he just said 'I'm tired."

*Snore*

"Can someone shut him up?! It's not manly to snore to annoy people!" I bet you're wondering what the hell is going on. Well you see, currently Natsu is sleeping on the bar of the guild while his guildmates are discussing his current condition. Ever since he met Stardust, Natsu's body has gone through hell and back, and it's evident on his body. They've noticed that his muscles were slightly bigger and he looked a few inches taller. Heck, some of the females in the guild took a quick peek at his physique, mostly his abs. Not to mention his reflexes, those god-like reflexes. Whenever someone tried to punch him, Natsu would catch the person's fist and throw them across the guild, while sleeping!

"He's probably been training." Lucy theorized as she had noticed his muscles weren't the only things that change. Her mind wandered back to their last job….

Flashback…

"Ice Make: Hammer!"

"Open, gate of the Archer. Sagittarius!"

"Circle Sword!"

Multiple bandits were sent flying at the attacks Fairy Tail's dubbed 'strongest team' were giving the. Their mission was simple: get rid of the bandits near Hargeon to protect their client's cargo, easy. So right now, the bandits, known as the sideway hunters, were getting the absolute shit beaten out of them, but that's not what shocked lucy. What shocked her, and her team, was Natsu.

"Come on, these guys aren't even a challenge." Natsu said with a bored expression as he backhanded a bandit. The Fairy Tail wizards looked in awe as their dragon slayer was effortlessly beating these guys without magic. Whenever the bandits would use a magic attack, Natsu would just stop it with one hand.

"How the hell is Flame-Brain doing it?" Gary questioned, once again in his boxers. Even he had to use his Ice Maker magic to fight, yet his rival isn't breaking a sweat.

"Screw up Salamander!" A large bandit said as he swung a giant hammer down Natsu, who lazily turned towards them.

"*sigh* this sucks." He raised his right hand just before the hammer came down, living it a small tap. His teammates rushed in to help him….

*Crack*

They stopped while the giant man began to sweat bullets at the sound of something cracking.

*Crack* *Crack* *Puff*

The hammer Natsu blocked completely shattered into pieces, leaving only the handle intact. Then, fast than he could see, Natsu delivered a swift jab to the man's stomach, sending him flying towards a mountain several feet away. The 3 could only jawdrop at the power their teammate displayed as he put his hands behind his head. "Man Lucy, next time pick a job that's actually fun."

Flashback end…

"What the hell has asshat been doing, training?" Gray questioned as he glared at his rival's sleeping figure."HEY, FLAME BRAIN! HAVE YOU BEEN AUGHH!" Gray couldn't finish his sentence as a steel fist hit his head.

"Quiet down Gray, and put on some clothes." Erza commanded before looking at her childhood friend. "Though it is odd how strong Natsu's become in the past few weeks. One would think he would still be recovering from the Laxus battle." Of course nothing like that would keep him down.

"You know I can hear you guys right?" Natsu mumbled from the bar before lifting his head in annoyance. Everyone was shocked that he heard their conversation, though they did kinda forget his sensitive ears.

"Hey Natsu, where are you going?" Lucy questioned as she saw her best friend getting up.

"Gonna head home, I'm still tired."

"Is there something troubling you son?" Makarov asked as he sat on the bar.

"It's nothing Gramps, just tired from all the training I've been doing."

"AHA, I knew it!" Gary yelled as he pointed at his rival. "Get over here and fight me lava breath." Natsu turned towards his smirking friend before doing something nobody expected: he sighed.

"Sorry, but I just wanna sleep." Everyone literally jaw dropped. Did Natsu just walk away from a challenge...from Gray?! This did not sit well with said person.

"DON'T IGNORE ME ASH BRAINS!" Gray rushed in and launched an Ice Make: Lance. Natsu sighed in annoyance as he increased his body temperature, melting the ice several feet away. Those close to him could practically feel the flames he was letting out. It was NOTHING like before. "H-how?!" The maker wizard questioned, but he shook it off as he charged at his rival with a fist cocked back. However, just as he was about to make contact, his whole world went blank as he face faulted on the ground.

"What did I just say." Natsu said as he hand chopped Gray's neck, knocking him out. He then looked at the rest of the guild, who was shocked at how easily he took him out."Now, if that's it, I'm going home. Seeya."

"What…...just happened?"

"Natsu beat Gray like he was nothing."

"Yeah, and did you feel his magic? He's definitely gotten stronger."

"Master, what do you think is wrong with Natsu?" Mira questions she was a little worried about the dragon slayer.

"It seems Natsu's finally matured." He joked while drinking from his mug. Erza, who watched the whole thing, narrowed her eyes at the door. Natsu, what've you been up to?

'At Natsu's house'

"Ahh, finally, peace and quiet." Natsu said as he began to lay on his bed, which he got a few days ago.

"Huh, I never figured you for the peace and quiet type." Stardust joked as he appeared in front of the bed.

"Well it's probably because you tried to kill me with your training!" Natsu yelled at the spirit before hissing a the pain on his back.

"Hmm, it seems you haven't healed. Here." Stardust floated towards the human and touched his back, emanating a light and healing the wound.

"Thanks." Natsu took off his vest, revealing several scars from the 'training' he's endured from his duel monsters. "Ya know, maybe you can ease up on me."

"Oh stop complaining. You've suffered worse." Stardust huffed. "I bet Igneel gave you a tough time training you too."

"But nothing he did almost got me killed!" He retorted.

"Oh come on, name 1 time you almost died because of my training." Natsu gave him a blank expression before thinking back to the weeks prior.

Day 1…

Natsu was walking in the forest, minding his own. Stardust said to clear his mind of all distractions, though he failed to mention a large t-rex like creature with a yellow underbelly, spikes on its back and axe-like horn(Destroyersaurus) appearing to challenge him. Natsu grinned and jumped towards him...only to be sent flying deeper into the forest.

Day 6…

Natsu was fishing at the pond he and Happy usually went to for dinner. He was about to fall asleep when something big caught his line. "Alright, now we're talking!" He tugged on his fishing rode a few times, but it seemed the fish was actually pulling him in. "What the hell!"

Suddenly, a large shark with metal on the sides of its jaw and metallic fin(Big Jaws) jumped from the water and chomped Natsu, dragging him into the water. It took all his magic to fry the thing and bring it home from Happy, much to the feline's joy.

Day 8…

Natsu was climbing a mountain in order to increase his stamina when he caught sight of something. Getting up to the top, Natsu found a duel monster's card. However, his little distraction left him wide open to be snatched up by a large bird with emerald green feathers, yellow beak and talons and red eyes(Mist Bird Clausolas).

"Come on!" Natsu screamed as he began using his magic, but it just seemed to piss off the bird as it started crushing him. After a bit of flying, the bird dropped him...towards a nest of fat tan colored birds(Niwatori) "NONONONONO!"

Day 12…

Natsu was running for the love of Igneel as a large pinkish centipede(Doom Dozer) was chasing him underground.

Yesterday…

Natsu was having a nice lunch to himself while in the middle of Magnolia Park. "Ahh, this is the life. I'm glad Stardust-" He stopped himself when a random mob of green men with orange helmets and clubs(Goblin Attack Force) showed up and began beating the ever living shit outta him, creating a cartoon dusk cloud.

"Owww." Natsu moaned as his picnic was ruined. "At least it can't get worse." As if god was playing a cruel joke, a band of green men wearing ninja clothes and knives(Goblin Black Ops) rushed in and kept beating on him.

"WHY!"

Back to the present…

"I said name 1 time." Stardust said with a sweatdrop. Maybe he DID go a bit far. "On the plus side, you've been progressing fast with both your magic and psychic duelist powers than most people."

"Well I am the chosen one." Natsu said in pride.

"And I couldn't ask for a better partner." The duel monster said with a bow, getting Natsu to scratch the back of his head. "I suppose you deserve some time to rest. We'll get back to training in a few days."

"Thanks...Star...dust…" And with that, Natsu fell back, sleeping like a log. Stardust shook his head with a smile as he reached forward and pulled the blanket over his partner's body, despite him being a fire wizard. He then spread his wings and phased through the house, taking in the view of Magnolia.

"Hmm, it really is a peaceful town." The dragon said as he flew towards the nearest hill, landing on its peak. "I know you're standing there. Might as well come out."

"Gotta say Stardust, that brat you've got is pretty strong. Blue Eyes and the others have said nothing but good things about him." A figure said while leaning against a tree.

"Is there a point you're trying to reach?" Though he back was against him, Stardust could tell his associate was smirking.

"Let me take a crack at em. See if he's worthy of getting my deck." Stardust sighed.

"Alright, tomorrow I'll get him. For now, let him rest." The figure nodded before walking away. I hope you're ready for another test Natsu.

'The next day'

After a good day of sleeping, Natsu was up and ready to spend the day with his guild. Ever since he began his training with Stardust, he hasn't really spent time in the guildhall except for food or going on missions with his team. Now that he was fully charged, nothing will keep him down! Getting to the doors, he grinned as he raised his right leg and abruptly kicked the doors open. "YO! I'M BACK!"

Everyone turned towards Natsu, not with their usual greetings, but with wide eyes. It hasn't been too long since he left to sleep, so they were curious at why he was there.

"Hello Natsu. Are you feeling better?" Mira asked with her usual smile.

"I feel like a million bucks!" He said with pride while walking up to the bar. "Can I get some roasted meat and fire please?"

"Of course!" The white haired beauty went to the kitchen to get his order while everyone kept staring at him.

"Uhh, guys? Is there something wrong?" Natsu questioned in uncomfort. Lucy and Happy, who entered the guild, noticed Natsu at the bar.

"Natsu!" The celestial wizard said as she rushed towards the seat next to him while Happy landed on the table.

"Hey Luce, why is everyone giving me the weird look?"

"Natsu, don't you remember what happened yesterday? With you walking out to sleep?" Happy questioned his 'father.'

"Actually, yeah I do. So?" The dragon slayer questioned with a raised brow.

"So? You beat Gray in one shot! Not to mention how strong your magic became." Natsu's eyes widened slightly at this. He did feel like he let out some magic, but at the guild? Stardust had warned him the his magic would be bigger than he expected. Once again, the guild doors opened, revealing Gray and Erza, the latter glaring at his rival while rubbing his still sore neck.

"Yo, Flame brain, I wanna rematch!" Gray yelled while marching towards the bar.

"Oh? Didn't I give you a good beating yesterday?" He retorted with a grin as he really loved rubbing his strength in his rival's face, though he was still ticked he couldn't reveal his 'other' powers.

"That was a lucky shot and you know it!"

"Gray, that's enough." Erza said with a stern voice as she looked at Natsu. "Though I am interested in how you've gotten stronger Natsu."

"Meh, I've just been training, nothing special." He lied with a shrug. Honestly, lying to one of the people he respected the most was tough, but he made a promise to his duel partner not to tell.

"I call B.S. He's probably been taking magic drugs, am I right astray?"

"It's not manly to take drugs to get stronger! A real man should rely on his own power!" Elfman roared as he flexed his muscles.

"I'm not doing drugs! I told you I was-" Natsu stopped when he heard his duel monster tell him something telepathically. Getting up from his stool, Natsu began to make his way towards the exit.

"Natsu, where are you going?" Lucy questioned her friend.

"Heh, I forgot I have somewhere to go." He answered sheepishly while continuing towards the doors….only to be stopped by a wall of ice.

"No way idiot, we're settling the score! Ice Make: Club!" Gray lunged forward with a frozen club in his hands. Natsu caught the weapon before throwing it, and Gray towards the wall, shattering it to pieces.

"Not today stripper, I've gotta go!" And with that, he rushed outside. Everyone could only gape at what happened. That was the second time Natsu backed out of a challenge, and beat Gray with no effort.

"Wait Natsu!" Happy called out while flying to catch up to the dragon slayer.

"My love, are you alright?" Juvia questioned as she helped Gray up...who just so happened to be shirtless.

"How the hell is he doing that?!" He yelled before looking down. "And where's my shirt?!"

"Master, if I may, I would like to check on Natsu." Erza said to the old man, who sighed.

"I think you're overlooking this Erza. Maybe Natsu's finally matured, like I said." Makarov said, though mature and Natsu really didn't sound possible in his opinion.

"Even so, I still would like to see what he's been up to."

"Okay my dear. Just be careful." Erza nodded before heading towards Natsu's direction.

'With Natsu'

"Hey Stardust, what's going on?" Natsu questioned out loud as he was currently running past the streets of Magnolia, towards his home.

"Another dueling test is ready for you Natsu." The duel monster said as he appeared in spirit form.

"Really? Is that why we're heading back to my house, so you can send me back to face my other self?"

"No, you will not face F. Natsu this time." The dragon slayer stopped running as he looked at his partner with wide eyes.

"Then who am I dueling?"

"The Gladiator beasts." stardust answered with a serious tone. "The leader of that deck is extremely powerful, which is why I waited till I felt you were ready to face them. Are you ready?" Natsu gave a toothy grin before slamming his fists together.

"Hell yeah!" He quickly sped towards his home and opened the door. Looking around, his eyes were set on a picture hanging on the wall: it was him and his team in front of Akane Resort, each with smiles on their faces. Natsu frowned a bit before taking the frame down, revealing a small hatch. Opening it, Natsu pulled out a golden box, which contained 5 decks.

"So, which one will you use for this duel?" stardust asked as he saw Natsu take the second deck to the right.

"I'll try this one out, since I got it last week." He then reached in and took out a silver band with a ruby on top, similar to a watch. Clipping it on his left wrist, Natsu placed the box back into the hatch and put the photo over it before placing his deck in his box and running out the door.

"So this is where you live?" Erza questioned Happy, who was willing to escort her to his home.

"Aye, home sweet home." Happy said with a smile. "Huh?" His smile turned to a confused frown as he saw Natsu running out and going the opposite direction.

"Come on Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

'In a nearby meadow'

Natsu ran for a good 5 minutes, following Stardust's directions to face this Gladiator deck. "Is this it?" Natsu questioned.

"Hmm, bout time you got here." A voice called out from a nearby rock. Turning his head, Natsu's eyes widened as he saw who the speaker was. It was a black bear, standing on two paws with some sort of purple armor that covered his arms, feet chest. The creature walked up to the dragon slayer with his arms crossed and observed him. After a few moments, he sighed. "So this is the brat you've brought in. He's alot shorter than I thought." This ticked Natsu off.

"Hey, what the hell's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm just saying he could've picked someone taller...and with hair that's not pink." The duel monster jumped back to dodge a flame-coated fist.

"It's salmon you stupid bear!"

"Natsu, calm down." Stardust said before narrowing his eyes towards the bear. "Andal, I thought you were going to be mature about this."

"Come on Stardust, I'm just messing with him." The newly dubbed 'Andal' said with a laugh, making the other two sweatdrop. "Now...are you ready to get your ass handed to you kid?" Natsu grinned as he jumped back a few feet.

"I'm fired up now!" Natsu raised his left wrist, pressing down on the ruby on the bracelet he had on. It began to glow a deep shade of red before dying out, revealing Natsu's duel disk. It began to change to battle mode while he pulled out his deck and attached it in it's slot.

This kid's got spirit, I'll give him that. Andal said with a grin as he lifted his left arm, causing it to glow. When the light died, it was a black duel disk, which opened to its usual card slot as he put in his own deck.

Erza and Happy, who were a few feet away, watched their interaction with interest and chose to stay quiet.

"LET'S DUEL!" They said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I CAN EXPLAIN!

[Yu-Gi-Oh theme start.]

Natsu's arms are spread out with his eyes closed. On the left was him smiling while on the right was Stardust Dragon

(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)

Natsu places his deck on his belt, wraps his scarf around his neck, then thrusts his arm to activate his duel disk.

(Your move!)

Natsu's shadow begins to shift from him and becomes Stardust with his amber eyes glowing.

(Yu-Gi-Oh)

Natsu falls into a hole as multiple images of monsters appear.

Black Luster Soldier appears and brings his sword down. Then a mechanized dragon launches a tornado from their propellers. Constellar Pleiades throws his golden axe while Evilswarm Ophion screeches at him. Shark Drake appears from the sea and charged at Natsu, who is defended by Junk Gardna. Gajeel and Levy and surrounded by raptors as Mira in her Satan Soul punches Guardian Eatos, who blocks her attack with her sword. Blue Eyes roars in the sky with Natsu and Lucy riding his back. Zero moves his arms in a circular fashion as Natsu and Erza fall into an abyss. Natsu's eyes widen as he is engulfed in a white lightning attack.

(Your Move!)

Natsu faces a mysterious man with a white mask as he reveals his red eyes. A red-haired man activates his reaper-like duel disk with a smirk while a hooded man takes Wendy and disappears.

(Yu-Gi-Oh)

A white masked man lunges forward with what appears to be a shadow of a dragon while Natsu does the same with Stardust at his side.

(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)

Natsu draws the top card of his deck before placing it on his duel disk, revealing it to be Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Erza requips a sword and slashes down before his face is shown in a serious manner. Gray launches an Ice Make: Lance. Lucy raises one of her keys as it radiates golden light. Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon Roar as a shadow of a dragon is behind her. Makarov stands in front of the guild in his giant form, then it cuts to a throne room with a table in middle and several shadows seated. Finally it zooms in to the masked man and his red eyes. Several shadows with glowing blue eyes appear next to Stardust.

The screen then shows Natsu drawing the top card of his deck as bolts of lightning come from the card, summoning monsters on his side. On the left was Constellar Ptolemy M7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and Elemental Hero Neos. On the right was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Dark Magician. On top of Natsu was Stardust.

(Yu-Gi-Oh)

"LET'S DUEL!" Natsu and Andal said in unison as their duel disks lite up the number 8000.

"I'll start things off." Natsu said as he drew his first card. "I summon Constellar Sheratan in attack mode!" A bright light appeared in front of Natsu, revealing a short figure with knight armor, ram-like horns and a brown cape. It flipped in the air before landing in front of his duelist, pointing its weapon at Andal.

Constellar Sheratan: Lv 3 (ATK: 700, DEF: 1900)

"And thanks to his effect, I can add a constellar monster from my deck to my hand and I choose Constellar Pollux." Natsu pulled his deck out before selecting a card to his hand and shuffled. "I end my turn with a face down."

"I'm up." Andal said as he drew his card. He then activated a spell, which had an image of two tribal with the sun behind them. "I activate Fire Formation-Tenki, which lets me add a level 4 or lower beast-warrior to my hand and I choose Gladiator Beast Laquari." The bear shuffled his deck before summoning a large humanoid tiger with red-orange plating and floating spikes.

Gladiator Beast Laquari: Lv 4 (ATK: 1800, DEF:400)

"And thanks to Tenki, my beast gains 100 attack points. Laquari, blast that puny knight!" The fire attribute monster pointed at Sheratan, commanding its floating weapons to fire several lasers.

"Not so fat! I activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow to negate your attack!" An iron scarecrow appeared in front of Sheratan, blocking all the lasers.

"I place 2 cards face down," Andal said while his monster started to glow and return to his deck, confusing the dragon slayer. "Since my gladiator beast attacked, I can activate his ability, which returns him to my deck and allows me to summon another one, and the monster I choose is Gladiator Beast Bestiari!" A green light appeared in front of him, revealing a humanoid green bird with dark green armor, large mechanic wings and wing like wristbands.

Gladiator Beast Bestiari: Lv 4 (ATK: 1500, DEF: 800)

"And since he was summoned by the effect of another Gladiator Beast, I get to destroy a spell or trap on your field." The winged beast began flapping its wings, creating a gust of wind that destroyed Natsu's trap. "And with that, I end my turn." Natsu grumbled as he drew his next card.

Meanwhile Erza and Happy were confused, yet interested in what Natsu was doing. "Hey Erza, does Natsu look like he's playing a game?" The feline asked.

"Perhaps, but is this what Natsu's been keeping from everyone?" Erza questioned as it didn't look to embarrassing. In fact, perhaps Cana would be interested in playing this. "Tell me, how had Natsu been back home?"

"Well….he usually comes home late and sleeps in until noon. When I try to wake him up, he keeps sleeping." Happy said sagely, getting Erza to raise a brow.

"First I activate the spell Constellar Star Chart!" Natsu announced as he activated the spell card, which created a strange symbol in the sky. "Next, I'm summoning Constellar Pollux to the field in attack mode." Two slash marks appeared out of nowhere, creating a kind of door on the field. What emerged from it was a kind of knight with half its body colored pure white and the other half with golden padding and spikes. It also had a white cape with a red interior and two blades.

Constellar Pollux: Lv 4 (ATK: 1700, DEF: 600)

"And since I normal summoned him, I get to summon again this turn, so I summon Constellar Algiedi." Pollux threw one of its swords on the ground, creating another gate of light. What appeared in its lace was yet another knight, except this one had a feminine body with a strange wand and blue cape.

Constellar Algiedi: Lv 4 (ATK: 1600, DEF:1400)

"Since she was normal summoned, I get to special summon another constellar from my hand. I summon Constellar Kaus!" Algiedi waved her wand next to her, summoning a figure next to her. It resembled a half man, half horse with shining armor and a large golden bow. For some reason, it reminded them of Sagittarius….if he actually looked like a Centaur.

Constellar Kaus: Lv 4 (ATK: 1800, DEF:700)

"Thanks to Kaus' effect, twice per turn, I can raise or lower the level of a constellar by 1, so I'll bring Sheratan's level to 4." Kaus aimed his bow at Natsu's first monster and fired. 4 stars appeared above him, indicating his new level. Erza and Happy's eyes widened as all 4 monsters turned into pillars of light as two black holes appeared above and below the field. "Now I overlay my level 4 Pollux and Algiedi to XYZ summon Constellar Omega. Then I overlay my level 4 Kaus and Sheratan to XYZ summon Starliege Paladynamo!" Two light beams entered the top portal while the remaining two entered the bottom one. A large shockwave formed, blowing back large amounts of wind, forcing Erza and Happy to hide behind a nearby rock while the two duelists were just standing there. Two new monsters appeared on the field. The first one a large centaur like creature with large dark blue wings, gold and white armor and a beautiful glowing cross in its left arm. The second monster was a futuristic warrior with a large jetpack on its back, a dark purple and white contrast skem and a see-through light blue sword.

Constellar Omega: Rank 4 (ATK: 2400, DEF:500)

Starliege Paladynamo: Rank 4 (ATK:2000, DEF: 1000)

Both Erza and Happy looked in awe and the new monsters, heck even Natsu looked amazed at his summon, despite seeing it before. All Andal did was cross his arms, though he was impressed at Natsu's move. "Anyways, thanks to Star Chart, since I was able XYZ summon a Constellar monster, I get to draw a card." Natsu did as he said before pointing a finger at his monster. "Now I'll use Paladynamo's special ability. By using two overlay units, I can choose a monster on your side, make its attack 0 and its effects negated." The two flowing orbs surrounding Paladynamo entered its blade as it launched a slash wave at Bestiari, who screeched as he felt weaker.

Gladiator Beast Bestiari: 1500-0

"Now, Starliege, take him down with star slash!" The light warrior's back ignited as he rocketed past Bestiari, who didn't move for a second began revealing a slash mark and exploding, shocking the two bystanders.

Andal: 8000-6000

"Now that you're wide open, Omega, attack!" Constellar Omega raised his left arm and pulled back on the seal like a bow, creating an arrow and fired it towards Andal, who grunted in pain.

Andal: 6000-3600

"Hehehe, that wasn't bad kid." Andal said while getting up with a smirk. "That last move tickled."

Natsu growled at his insult before placing two cards face down. "I end my turn."

"Wow, Natsu's really kicking that bear's butt." Happy commented.

"Yes he is." Erza said while watching Natsu with a smile. It looks like he's actually using that mind of his.

"I draw." Andal drew his next card before grinning at what it was. "First off, I'm gonna summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Bear in attack mode." The bear creature placed a monster card on his duel disk, revealing a buff man with tribal armor while the spirit of a bear was behind him.

Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Bear: Lv 4 (ATK:1600, DEF: 1200)

"Next I'll use contact fusion with Gladiator Beasts Secutor and Equeste to fusion summon Gladiator Beast Essedarii!" Natsu's eyes widened as he saw the two monster cards in his hands fuse to one. When the light died, it revealed a gorilla with a large club and shield riding an orange chariot.

Gladiator Beast Essedarii: Lv 5 (ATK: 2500, DEF: 1400)

"Hang on, don't you need to use Polymerization to fuse monsters?" Natsu questioned as he remembered reading something about fusion in the trainer's guide.

Andal smirked at his opponent's confusion. "Normally yes, but there are certain decks that allow users to contact fuse, which means they don't require a Polymerization card."

"Well that's so OP bullshit right there." Natsu said blankly(get the reference?)

"Thanks to Fire Formation Tenki, all beast warriors gain 100 attack points. Now Essedarii, attack Constellar Omega with chariot rush!" The fusion monster roared as it raced towards Omega and slammed its mace on it, defeating it.

Natsu: 8000-7900

"Thanks for that, cause now I can activate my trap Constellar Meteor!" Natsu announced as he activated his left trap card. "Since you fought my constellar and your monster wasn't destroyed, your monster gets sent back to your deck." Essedarii began to glow before disappearing into Andal's deck. Erza and Happy were impressed with Natsu's quick thinking.

"Not bad, but now I activate Bear's special ability." He pulled out Fire Formation from his spell slot to the grave. "By sending a Fire Formation card from my field to the grave, I can destroy a monster on your field." Bear clapped his hands together, launching a stream of flame towards Paladynamo and destroyed it. However, what shocked him was that Natsu drew.

"Since Paladynamo was destroyed by you, I get to draw a card." Andal nodded before ending his turn, prompting Natsu to draw his next card. "I activate Pot of Greed, which allows my to draw two cards." He did so before revealing one of his cards, which showed a picture of an angelic like knight with a fallen warrior on the left. "I activate Constellar Star Cradle, which lets me add two constellar monsters from my grave to my hand, so I'll add Pollux and Kaus. Now I summon Pollux, and you know his ability, I summon Kaus to the field."

"So? You planning on doing the same strategy kid? And here I thought Stardust chose a strong partner." Andal taunted, getting a tick mark from Natsu. Erza and Happy were curious as to who this Stardust was, and how Natsu knew him.

"I'll use Kaus effect to increase both his and Pollux's level by 1, making them level 5." Kaus aimed his bow and launched two light arrows in the sky, which fell and hit the two monsters. "Now I overlay my level 5 Pollux and Kaus and XYZ summon Constellar Pleiades!" The monsters turned to light streams and entered the same black hole as before, creating a shockwave. What rose from it was large knight with white and golden armor, a unique blue cape and a large crescent shaped axe in its left hand.

Constellar Pleiades: Rank 5 (ATK: 2500, DEF: 1500)

"Amazing." Erza muttered as she was awestruck by the monster's armor while Natsu drew a card because of Star Chart.

"I activate Pleiades effect. By using one overlay unit, I can choose one card on the field and return it to the owner's hand, and I choose Bear!" Pleiades raised his arm, grabbing a shining orb and threw it at Bear, who returned to Andal's hand. "Now attack his directly with orbital slash!" The XYZ monster held its axe before throwing it towards Andal. However, the weapon returned to his hand.

Andal: 3600-3600

"Wait, what happened?!" Natsu questioned.

"Hahahaha," Andal began laughing while clutching his gut, pissing off the dragon slayer. "It looks like you forgot the effect of Star Cradle, you can't attack." Natsu, Erza and Happy facepalmed for the latter's forgetful memory.

"I place a card face down and end my turn."

"My move." Andal said while drawing his card before revealing it. "And I activate my Pot of Greed to draw two cards." The bear creature drew two cards before activating another Fire Formation. "I'll use Tenki to add Gladiator Beast Laquari to my hand." Andal pulled out his deck and found the monster he wanted before shuffling it. "Now I'll use contact fusion with Laquari, Alexander and Equeste in order to fusion summon Gladiator Beast Nerokius!" All three card flew to the sky before merging together, darkening the clouds above.

"Natsu, prepare yourself." Stardust said for the first time since the duel started. He knew Andal was holding back, but now this was gonna be bad. Something….big started descending from the clouds, shocking Natsu, as well as Erza and Happy. What landed in front of the beast duelist was a massive monster with dark purple armor, six wings and glowing pink eyes. The monster crossed its arms before roaring, creating dusk and pushing Natsu back a few feet.

Gladiator Beast Nerokius: Lv 8 (ATK: 2800, DEF: 1900)

"Oh shit." Natsu said in a shaky tone as he watched the monster.

"Hehehe, scared pinky?" Andal said with a smirk. "Nerokius, attack Pleiades with chaotic darkness." The large creature began flapping its wings, creating a dark mist. Natsu shook off his fear as he needed to stop it.

"I activate Pleiades effect to-" Natsu stopped when he noticed his duel disk began sparking red electricity. "What the hell's going on!"

"Oh, that's Nerokius' ability." Andal said with a shrug. "Whenever he attacks or is attacked, all your cards and their effects are negated." Natsu's eyes widened as the large beast flew forward and clawed Pleiades, ripping him in half.

"PLEIADES!"

Natsu: 7900-7600

"That's not all." Andal activated one of his face downs, which was a spell card that had a picture of a red and green blob separating. "I activate De-fusion, which sends my fusion monster back to my extra deck and allows me to summon back all the monsters I used to bring him. So please welcome back Gladiator Beasts Laquari, Alexander and Equeste!" The dark attribute monster glew and returned to Andal's deck before the grave brought his monsters back. Laquari appeared in front of him, along with a humanoid lion with yellow-orange armor and wing-like shields on his forearms. The next monster was a centaur like beast with purple armor with a matching shield and light blue wings.

Gladiator Beast Alexander: Lv 6 (ATK: 2400, DEF: 600)

Gladiator Beast Equeste: Lv 4 (ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200)

Natsu began to sweat as he had no monster on the field, while his opponent had 3! " Equeste, charge in!" The centaur monster rushed in and bashed Natsu, making him wheeze in pain.

Natsu: 7600-6000

"Now Alexander, cross claw!" The armor-wearing lion roared as in pounced on Natsu and slashed his chest, forcing him to skid a few feet.

Natsu: 6000-3600

"And Laquari, fire on him!" The final monster pointed at his opponent, commanding his weapons to fire several lasers at Natsu.

"AAHHH!" Natsu screamed as he was launched on his back, feeling a burning feeling on his chest.

Natsu: 3600-1800

"NATSU!" Erza/Happy yelled as they decided to act and ran towards their friend, surprising Andal.

"Ehhh, I'm fine." Natsu muttered as he started getting up, only to go wide eyed as it was Erza and Happy who called out to him. "W-what are you guys doing here?"

"You've been acting strange, so I came to find out what's going on with you. Happy was willing to escort me to your house, but we saw you leave, prompting us to follow." Erza answered before her eyes narrowed towards Andal, who just watched the exchange. "Natsu, who is that man, who is Stardust and what is going on here?" Natsu, for his part, was sweating waterfalls as he was found out. A part of him was relieved since his surrogate son and Erza were the ones who figured it out, but another part was worried at what Stardust will think.

"Hey kid, are these your cheerleaders?" Andal questioned with a raised brow. "And is red over there your girlfriend?"

"SHE/HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND!" Natsu and Erza said in unison with massive blushes. Happy would've commented here, but since it was Erza….yeah he was gonna keep his little mouth shut.

"Natsu, you have to finish this duel, then you may explain what's going on." Stardust said, getting him to release a sigh of relief.

"Regardless of who you are," Erza requipped a sword and pointed it at Andal. "You hurt my guildmate, so you are my enemy." Just as she was about to charge….Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Erza, Happy, stay out of this. I'm gonna beat him."

"But Natsu, you're hurt." Happy said in concern for his father figure.

"I'm fine little buddy, I just needed a break."

"But-"

"PLEASE, I have to do this." Erza turned towards her childhood friend and saw that he was completely serious about this. Biting her lower lip, she returned her blade and stepped aside.

"Very well Natsu, we'll be here to support you."

"Yeah, kick that bear's butt!" Andal wanted to beat up Happy for that comment, but he let it slide as his monsters began to glow.

"Since my Gladiator Beasts attacked, they return to my deck and I get to bring in a few new monsters. I special summon Gladiator Beast Lanista, Torax and Murmillo." All three monsters returned to the deck and opened a gate for new monsters to enter. The first was a bipedal bird with green armor plates, a three-horned helmet and a red lance in hand. The second was a comedically short bipedal fish with a rather large body, blue trout helmet and little staff with an orange gem on top. And the final monster was another aquatic monster with blue armor, pink flippers and an aquatic turbine on its left side. Erza narrowed her eyes towards the monsters while Happy was drooling over the last two monsters. "I then place a card facedown and end my turn."

Gladiator Beast Murmillo: Lv 3 (ATK: 800, DEF: 400)

Gladiator Beast Lanista: Lv 4 (ATK: 1800, DEF: 1200)

Gladiator Beast Torax: Lv 3 (ATK: 1400, DEF: 400)

Natsu took a deep breath with his eyes closed as he placed his fingers on the top card of his deck. He needed a card to help him win the duel, otherwise those monsters will attack him. His friends looked at him with worry, which soon turned to shock as he was beginning to release a white aura while his card was glowing gold. "I draw." He muttered before taking out his next card, simultaneously releasing a golden trail. Looking at the card, he grinned.

A destiny draw huh? Andal thought as he saw Natsu revealing his face down trap.

"I activate the trap XYZ reborn, which allows me to bring back an XYZ monster from my grave, so give a warm return to Constellar Omega!" The ground began to crack as the light monster surfaced in front of Natsu.

Constellar Omega: Rank 4 (ATK:2400, DEF: 500)

"Now I'll use his ability. By using an overlay unit, all Constellar monsters are unaffected by spells or traps." The monster absorbed the glowing orb and the field began to rain sparkles, amazing Erza and Happy altogether. "But he won't be staying for long as I now use him for an XYZ summon!" Andal's eyes widened a bit as Omega was turned into a pillar of light and entered the black vortex, just like before. "I XYZ summon Constellar Ptolemy M7!" The vortex exploded as a ear deafening roar was released. Erza and Happy looked in awe as a massive dragon-like creature flew into the field. It had a white and golden color scheme, a long black tail and brilliant space-blue wings with shining outlines.

Constellar Ptolemy M7: Rank 6 (ATK: 2700, DEF: 2000)

The creature turned towards Natsu and lowered its head. "Sir Natsu, you've called for my assistance?" It asked, shocking Erza and Happy even more. Sir Natsu?! WTF is going on here?!

"Yeah M7, it's good to see you." Natsu said with a smile as he reached out to pet his monster, to which it didn't mind.

"Natsu, how did you meet such a beast?" Erza said in a shocked manner. All Natsu did was turn to her and flash his infamous grin, making her blush a bit.

"I'll tell you everything when I win." He looked at M7 with a serious expression. "Mind helping me win?" The machine monster nodded as he turned to face Andal, who's been patiently waiting. "I activate Ptolemy's special ability! By using an overlay unit, I get to choose a card in either of our fields or graves and return it to the owner's hand. I choose to return your Gladiator Beast Murmillo!" M7 ate the light orb and fired it towards the water creature, returning it to Andal's hand.

"No! Not the fishy!" Happy cried out, getting everyone, even the monsters to sweatdrop at his behavior.

"Umm, I attack your Torax with Radiant Light!" Natsu commanded. M7 opened his mouth, releasing a large beam of light towards the monster.

"Sorry kid, but even with that, you wouldn't win." Andal taunted, though he raised a brow as he saw Natsu grin. He then raised his last two cards in his hands, revealing two angelic creatures.

"I activate the effects of Honest from my hand! Whenever a light monster on my fights one of your monsters, by sending her to the grave, my monster gains the power of your monster. And since I discarding two of them, M7 is gaining 2800 attack points!" Erza and Happy were amazed at Natsu's strategy. Two angels with large feathered wings appeared behind M7 and began pumping energy into him, raising his attack points.

Constellar Ptolemy M7: 2700-5500

"Well I'll be damned." Andal muttered with a smirk as the attack hit his monster, destroying it and sending him flying.

Andal: 3600-0, Winner: Natsu

"And that's that!" Natsu announced with a grin. He began to walk towards Andal, who was just lying on his back. "Need a hand?"

The bear monster looked at his hand before taking it, prompting Natsu to pull him up. "That was some duel kid. I had a blast!" Andal said as he began to laugh full heartedly, to which Natsu joined. After a few moments, he settled down and pulled out his deck. "Natsu Dragneel, for defeating me in a duel, I hereby entrust you with the Gladiator Beasts. We will follow you whenever you require our assistance." Natsu took the deck as Andal began to glow. Then in an instant, he was transported into the deck, shocking Erza and Happy.

"I promise you won't be wasted." Natsu said as he looked at his new deck before putting it away. He sighed while turning towards his friend and surrogate son. "Well, I guess you wanna know what happened huh?" They gave him an 'are you really asking that' look, making him chuckle nervously. Stardust, what do I do?

"I suppose it wouldn't be the worst idea to tell them the truth." Stardust said with a sigh. "Just tell them to touch my card so they'll be able to see me." Natsu mentally nodded as he reached into his deck and pulled out the card, confusing the two.

"I know this'll sound crazy, but I need you guys to touch this card. Can you do that for me?" Erza and Happy looked even more confused, but judging by his expression, he meant it. So they both extended their hands(or in Happy's case, his paw) and lightly tapped the card, surrounding them in a brief aura.

"What was that?" Erza questioned as she felt a surge of power course through her body.

"That was simply my cloak vanishing from your point of view." A new voice called out, making the scarlet knight and cat look with wide eyes as a dragon was floating next to their friend. "Hello Erza Scarlet and Happy."

"..."

"..."

"Umm, guys?" Natsu questioned as he got no response. 3…..2…...1.

"AAHHHH! A DRAGON!" They both called out in shock as they stepped away from the beast, who just stood there with an amused expression.

"They remind me of how you were when we met Natsu." Stardust joked, making the dragon slayer huff.

"Wait, you k-know that thing Natsu?" Happy asked his father while hiding behind Erza.

"Of course, I am his duel partner after all." The dragon said matter-of-fact like. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Stardust dragon and it's an honor to meet both of you face to face."

"What does he mean Natsu?" Erza questioned. For the next few minutes, Natsu and Stardust explained their arrangement, duel monsters, the dark ones and the dragon's offer to make Natsu stronger. "So this whole time you've been training with these 'duel monsters' in order to prepare for a battle with the forces of these dark ones?"

"Yup, that's pretty much it." The son of Igneel said as he was surprised at how calm Erza was in the situation. That is….until she punched him in the face.

"You idiot! What were you thinking, making a deal to fight something this big?! You could get yourself kill for all you know, or worse." The S-Class wizard said as she grabbed his collar and shook him on the ground, making Happy hide in fear and Stardust sweatdrop.

"Please calm down ms. Scarlet. I was the one who chose him to become a duelist. He only decided to do so in order to protect his loved ones." Erza stopped her assault and looked at the dragon with wide eyes before sighing. Of course he would do something like that, the good hearted idiot.

"Well regardless," Erza stood up and dusted herself. "Master Makarov will want to know about this." She was about to walk away, but Stardust appeared in front of her.

"I'm sorry, but that cannot happen." Stardust said with a serious tone. "Until he is strong enough, Natsu cannot tell anyone about his unique abilities, or about duel monsters in general." Erza glared at the monster, as if she was challenging him to a fight. If she was being honest, Stardust kinda intimidated her, despite his calm nature. She had already witnessed first hand how powerful these duel monsters are and if he was the same, who knows how easily he could beat her.

"I promise to be quiet." Happy spoke up, getting everyone to look at him. "I know Natsu's strong, but if he needs to keep a secret to get stronger, then I'll keep my mouth shut. Even if they offer me a million fishes!" Natsu gave his son a toothy grin as he now knew how loyal his feline was.

"Thanks little buddy!" He said as the cat flew on his shoulder. "See Erza? If Happy can stay quiet, can you-ahh." Natsu hissed as he felt Happy's feet on his back.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Erza questioned, which made Natsu say it was fine, but she didn't buy it. Narrowing her eyes, she spoke in her usual commanding voice. "Natsu, what aren't you telling us?" Seeing as how there was no avoiding the question, Natsu turned his back and removed his vest. What Erza and Happy saw shocked them while Stardust had a neutral expression. Natsu had several scars littered on his back, from small scratches to a large bite mark(guess who gave him that?).

"This is the result of training with Stardust." Natsu said as he glanced at his partner, who looked indifferent.

"And you just let him get hurt? What kind of partnership do you two possess?" Erza questioned with a glare as she examined the scars deeper.

"In order to increase Natsu's magic container, as well as his duelist powers, we needed him to face real duel monsters. Those scars are proof of that." The dragon said, not even looking guilty.

"Happy, go back to the guild and inform master that everything is good here." Erza commanded the cat, who sprouted his wings.

"Aye sir!" And with that, he used max speed to head towards the guildhall.

"We're going to your house to heal these wounds." Natsu was about to protest to this, but one glare from Erza stopped him. Stardust began to glow before transforming into his card form and entering his partner's deck box.

Little did the duo know, they were being watched from afar.

"Hmm, that kid looks pretty strong, don't ya think?" A first figure said, getting a snort from his associate.

"Meh, I could beat that kid in a few seconds." The second figure then uncrossed his arms as he looked at Natsu "Though I'd be lying if to say he was weak."

"I hear ya. Wanna kick his ass and take his body?" The first figure said with a menacing grin, to which his friend returned. As they turned their backs, a number could be seen on his right shoulder.

It was the number 107….

And that wraps up Natsu's next test! Man, I feel good finishing this chapter. I hope the duel was decent as I haven't faced many Glade Beasts. So now Erza and Happy know about Natsu's alliance, question is: How long will they keep it a secret?

I felt like adding that little Natza scene since I am a Natza shipper and expect a Lemon in the next chapter. I originally wanted to do it in this chapter, but I wanted to think it through since it will be my first sex scene(and not my last for those or any of my stories). Like I said in the beginning, this is be a harem and Erza will be the first. Who else will be in it, you'll have to wait;)

Fun fact: The synchro deck Natsu used before is the deck I'm currently suing and the Constellars were a deck I used in the past and are reviving. For now, I will tell you which decks Natu has:

Synchro deck

Blue Eyes deck

Constellar Deck

Gladiator Beast deck


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I love you(Erza)

last time, Natsu had his duel with the Gladiator Beasts, Erza and Happy found out how he got stronger and now the numbers have made their appearance. How they will affect the story, we'll just have to see.

[Yu-Gi-Oh theme start.]

Natsu's arms are spread out with his eyes closed. On the left was him smiling while on the right was Stardust Dragon

(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)

Natsu places his deck on his belt, wraps his scarf around his neck, then thrusts his arm to activate his duel disk.

(Your move!)

Natsu's shadow begins to shift from him and becomes Stardust with his amber eyes glowing.

(Yu-Gi-Oh)

Natsu falls into a hole as multiple images of monsters appear.

Black Luster Soldier appears and brings his sword down. Then a mechanized dragon launches a tornado from their propellers. Constellar Pleiades throws his golden axe while Evilswarm Ophion screeches at him. Shark Drake appears from the sea and charged at Natsu, who is defended by Junk Gardna. Gajeel and Levy and surrounded by raptors as Mira in her Satan Soul punches Guardian Eatos, who blocks her attack with her sword. Blue Eyes roars in the sky with Natsu and Lucy riding his back. Zero moves his arms in a circular fashion as Natsu and Erza fall into an abyss. Natsu's eyes widen as he is engulfed in a white lightning attack.

(Your Move!)

Natsu faces a mysterious man with a white mask as he reveals his red eyes. A red-haired man activates his reaper-like duel disk with a smirk while a hooded man takes Wendy and disappears.

(Yu-Gi-Oh)

A white masked man lunges forward with what appears to be a shadow of a dragon while Natsu does the same with Stardust at his side.

(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)

Natsu draws the top card of his deck before placing it on his duel disk, revealing it to be Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Erza requips a sword and slashes down before his face is shown in a serious manner. Gray launches an Ice Make: Lance. Lucy raises one of her keys as it radiates golden light. Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon Roar as a shadow of a dragon is behind her. Makarov stands in front of the guild in his giant form, then it cuts to a throne room with a table in middle and several shadows seated. Finally it zooms in to the masked man and his red eyes. Several shadows with glowing blue eyes appear next to Stardust.

The screen then shows Natsu drawing the top card of his deck as bolts of lightning come from the card, summoning monsters on his side. On the left was Constellar Ptolemy M7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and Elemental Hero Neos. On the right was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Dark Magician. On top of Natsu was Stardust.

(Yu-Gi-Oh)

Silent. That's the only word aside from awkward that one would call the situation Natsu has found himself in. After his talk with the Titania and Happy, she 'asked' him to go back to his house so she can heal the wounds he had due to training with the duel monsters.

Hey Stardust, got any advice for this? Natsu mentally asked his partner, but he got no response. Even Stardust was keeping quiet about the situation. Great. After a few minutes of walking, the duo had finally arrived at Natsu's humble abode, a simple yellow colored house with rustled red tiles on top and a tree branch running right through it. Along the path was a cute cat-head shaped signed with the letters 'Natsu & Happy.' Erza mentally thought the sign was cute as he lead her inside. Opening the door, her eyes widened slightly at how….clean it was.

"Hmm, I expected this place to be a mess." Erza said with an impressed tone.

That's the first thing you say when you come inside someone's house? Natsu thought with a sweatdrop, though he was smart enough not to say anything. If it wasn't for Stardust, the place would still be a mess. "Well, do you want something to drink?"

Erza looked in shock as her childhood friend was actually acting like a host, but she quickly shook it off with a smile. "No thank you. Just sit down on your bed so I can check your wounds." Natsu nodded as he lead her into his bedroom, which didn't look anything special, just a room with a large bed with a red blanket on top. "I'm going to change into something more...appropriate. Just remove your vest."

"Wait, what do yo-" Natsu was cut off by a bright light, emanating from the scarlet knight. When it died, his eyes widened with a light blush at her new attire. Erza, who would normally only requip during battle, was now wearing a white nurse's outfit complete with a green band on her left arm and a cute nurse's hat that covered her bunned hair. Yes Natsu has seen her in more 'appealing' outfits, but this didn't make her any less sexy.

"Natsu. The vest." She said while placing a hand on her hip. Blushing embarrassingly, Natsu turned is back and removed his black vest. Erza quickly sat behind him with a medical bag in hand. Erza would never admit it, but Natsu had a pretty attractive body and his back was no exception. Her hand traced the wounds, making him grimace a bit. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

"Y-yeah, a little. It's nothing I can't handle." The knight shook her head with a smile. Of course he would try to sound strong. The idiot always pushed himself to inspire others. Opening the bag, she started applying some healing ointment on the smaller wounds, making him sigh in relief. Seeing this now, she had to ask. "Natsu, how did you receive all these wounds?"

"Well the bite mark was from a shark I accidently fished near the pond, the bastard was tough." He huffed in annoyance. "But he did make a pretty good dinner. The claw marks are from this nest a giant bird threw me in. The bruise near my lower back was from hitting a tree by this huge dinosaur. And the big one in the middle was from a fight I had with Stardust. I thought with my dragon slayer magic, I could beat him. Man was I wrong." Erza gave a light giggle, making Natsu blush a bit. "T-thank you, for doing this for me."

"It's no problem Natsu, but you really should be careful with these duel monsters." Erza frowned slightly while applying some bandages. "What were you thinking, agreeing to fight things bigger than you?"

"I-I just wanted to get stronger to protect my family." He muttered, getting her attention. "These past few months, I've needed help in some important fights because I was too weak. If I was stronger, could've proven to Mira that I could go with her on that S-Class mission. I could've….I could've saved Simon." Erza's eyes widened for two reasons: 1. He talked about his first really friend and was talking about her friend. "If I had more strength, I could've moved, you wouldn't have tried to protect me and Simon would still be alive. I don't...wanna lose anyone. If I do, THEN HOW COULD I LOOK AT IGNEEL AGAIN?!" He finished with a shout. All the emotions he stored away was leaking out and his fists were clenched. Why was he so weak before? He was the son of freaking Igneel, and yet, he wasn't strong enough. Stardust gave a sympathetic look towards his partner while Erza was just sitting there, her expression shadowed. Then, she reached out and did something he didn't expect: she brought him towards her chest and hugged him.

"You don't need to prove anything Natsu." She simply said while holding him closer, making the slayer blush. "I know you, and there hasn't been a single time where I doubted your strength. I truly believe you'll surpass me, and judging by how you are now, you have." Natsu stood shocked before relaxing and returning his friend's embrace. Erza was impressed at how warm and….safe Natsu was. It's as if nothing could hurt her as long as he was there. Just like in the Tower of Heaven, just like with Laxus, he always stood up.

"I'd never let anything happen to you Erza. You're too important to me than you think." He said carelessly, shocking the woman in front of him.

"W-what?" Realizing his mistake, Natsu ended the embrace(much to her disappointment) and looked away.

"I-I mean you're special to me, like everyone in the guild."

"Smooth." Stardust commented, making the dragon slayer mentally glare at him. Erza, not being one to give up, narrowed her eyes.

"Natsu, what do you mean by 'important to you?'" For some reason, she was very anxious about his answer.

Natsu sighed as he now had to come clean with her, his first crush. "Erza…..I….like you." Before she could speak, he continued. "And I don't mean like you as a friend, I mean…..I like like you." Erza realized what he meant and immediately blushed.

"W-w-w-h-h-a-a-t-t-t?" She stuttered. Was this a confession, like in her novels?

"I guess I've liked you for a while now. Ever since we were kids, even when you used to beat me and Gray up." He confessed while rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"But, why didn't you…..say anything?" She whispered the last part as she had no idea what to think. Natsu was like a little brother to her, she taught him, hung out with him, hell she even bathed with him and Gray! And yet, the whole time, he liked her?

"Well for starters you would've kicked me all the way to Hargeon for saying that, and I was...nervous. The only other time I felt like that was….." He trailed off, but she got the message. "When we were in the Tower of Heaven, I wanted to tell you, maybe it would've stopped you from doing something stupid, but when it came to Jellal…..I saw that look in your eyes. Deep down, you still cared for him." By now, Erza felt like there was a hole in her stomach. To think, she caused him so much pain, yet he kept going...for her.

"Look, I'm sorry I said that. Just forget abo-"

*Sniffle*

A sudden sound cut him off and what he saw truly punched him in the gut. Erza was looking down, yet he could see tears running down her face. She felt so much guilt for making him wait, add to the fact Jellal kept him from confessing and she just...broke. Why? I couldn't save Simon, Jellal, and now I've hurt Natsu. What is wrong with me?! Erza thought in anger as more tears ran down her cheeks. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body and there it was again, the warmth she only felt from…."Natsu?"

"I made you cry." He suddenly said from her shoulder. "I made you a promise to make sure you didn't cry, yet I broke it." He held her tighter, making her pale skin heat up. "I'm so sorry Erza." She didn't say anything. She just wrapped her arms around him and pressed her head against his bare chest. Why does he feel so warm? They stayed like this for a while, neither saying a word. The tears long since stopped, but Erza just wanted to enjoy his warmth a bit longer, which he didn't mind one bit.

Erza pulled out of the hug with a small smile on her face. "Thank you Natsu, I needed that."

He gave her a toothy grin, which caused her cheeks to redden again. "No problem. I told you I'd do anything for you."

"S-so,...what do you l-like about me?" She asked nervously, which got Natsu to look at her in shock. She was so cute when she was like that!

"What's not to like about you? You're beautiful, I love your red hair, your strict and scary, yet you have a good heart. Not to mention I think your magic is awesome and I like how you always smell like strawberries." As he went on, Erza couldn't stop her blush from deepening. The way he talked about her made her heart beat like crazy, yet it was so warm. "So, what do you think?"

Erza simply touched his shoulder, prompting him to look at the beautiful woman next to him. As if under hypnosis, the two looked deep within the other's eyes, Natsu's black eyes facing Erza's chocolate brown ones. Then, slowly, he started leaning forward as Erza did the same. Closer, and closer until….their lips met.

Sparks were flying as an incredible feel coursed through their bodies. Natsu couldn't believe it, he was kissing, yes KISSING ERZA FUCKING SCARLET! AND SHE WAS RETURNING IT! He closed his eyes to enjoy how her lips tasted like strawberries(probably from all the cake she ate.)

Meanwhile Erza was shocked, to say the least. She was kissing a man that actually stole her heart, melted her armor and saved her from death. As they kissed, her mind flashbacked to all the moments they had together: their study lessons(which Natsu fucking hated with a passion), him challenging her to a fight, invading Era just because she was accused of a crime she 'kinda' committed, him asking her to trust him during the fight with Laxus and Andal, but most importantly, the tower of Heaven. He saved her, even at the risk of his life, he pulled her out of the Ethernano. It was official, Erza Scarlet was in love with Natsu Dragneel. Finally closing her eyes, she began returning the kiss, tasting his hot lips that had a hint of smoke, yet it wasn't terrible. Seeing her return his kiss, Natsu slowly pushed Erza until her back was on the bed, with him on top, causing her hat to fall off the bed. Erza moaned while placing a hand on his cheek and the other through his hair, which was surprisingly soft. Feeling confident, Natsu ran his hand on Erza's body, feeling every curve until he reached his target: her firm butt. With enough courage, he did something he's been dying to do and squeezed the flesh, molding it in his hand. The result was a long moan from Erza as his hands were like magic. Hehe.

"Natsu, your hands feel amazing." Erza said as they separated from their liplock to look at each other.

"You know, I always loved when you changed into armors that show off your body more." Natsu said with a sexy smirk, making her blush. "And I really like the nurse outfit." He bend down and placed a kiss on her lips before whispering, "but I bet you'd look better without it."

Erza shivered as his hot breath brushed against her skin. Seeing as she wanted to impress her new boyfriend, she started to unbutton the top of her outfit. Natsu, being the impatient guy, started placing kisses from her cheek to her neck, earning cute mewls and moans from his new girlfriend. Reaching out, he untied her hair and ran his hand through it, loving the feeling. Still under the influence of the pleasure, Erza quickly zipped off the outfit, revealing her sexy black bra and panties. Natsu stood up to look at the beautiful piece of work, admiring her long legs and figure. "Well, come and get it big boy." She said with a wink while giving a seductive smile.

"I am so making you mine!" He declared as he captured her lips, making her moan. However, unlike last time, he inserted his tongue and licked her gums, asking her entrance. Luckily, she complied and opened her mouth, allowing full accessed. Natsu thrusted his tongue and started an intense make out session, making the woman moan even more, though she valiantly fought back. Seeing an opportunity to check off another thing in his bucket list, Natsu's hand grabbed Erza's left breast, which was bigger than his palm before giving it a test squeeze. The result was another moan from Erza, giving Natsu the edge and explored her sweet mouth. Erza mentally hit herself for losing to such a low blow, but that was quickly shoved away as her boyfriend's tongue continued to explore her mouth. It felt so….right. Separating from their kiss once again, Natsu looked at the scarlet beauty with a loving smile.

"Erza, I want you, but if you aren't ready now, I'll und-"

"Shh," She countered while placing a finger on his lips. "Natsu, what you said made me happy." She reached behind her back, making his eyes widen. "Please, make love to me."

*Click*

That small noise caught the dragon slayer's attention. Making her body slightly, Erza removed her bra and dropped it on the side, revealing her glorious chest. Now Natsu has bathed with her in the past, but that was when he was a kid and when he didn't understand the beauty of a woman's body. Right now, he was enjoying the sight of his girlfriend's large globes and pink areola. Holy shit, they're bigger than I thought. They're definitely double D, maybe even F! He thought as Erza was flustered at his gaze. "W-what? Have you not seen breasts before?'

"They're so big Erza." Natsu muttered, making her grin at his daze.

"Well don't just stAH-" She couldn't finish as Natsu cupped they with his hands. They were as soft as the softest pillows, and the way they molded in his palms with each squeeze turned him on even more. "N-Natsu, not too rough." She was honestly lightheaded at the action, and even more when he began twisting her nipples clockwards. Following his instinct, Natsu lowered his head and seized her right nipple into his mouth, getting a very loud reaction. "MMHHHAAA!" He proceeded to suck on the tit like a hungry child while his hand worked on its twin, all while Erza was reduced to a moaning mess. This was NOTHING compared to how her novels described it. It was amazing! Releasing the nipple, Natsu gave the other as much attention while nibbling it with his sharp teeth, producing another moan from his lover.

"N-Natsu, more. Please more." Erza said in a dazed state. Suddenly, an unfamiliar scent caught Natsu's attention and when he looked down, he grinned. He then released her tit, making her open her eyes. "Natsu, why did you stopAH!" Her whine of disappointment was quickly changed to that of pleasure as Natsu stroked her clothed maidenhood.

"You're getting excited huh Erza?" Natsu teased as his hands gripped the waistband of her underwear before bringing it down, revealing her wet pussy. "Let me help you with that."

"W-what are you going to do?" She asked in shock and excitement.

"I'm just gonna give you a quick kiss…" Was all he said before lowering his head and pecking her innocence. The reaction was priceless.

"AAAHHH NATSU!" This experience, it was 100 times better than how she 'relieved' herself. Bringing his hand up, Natsu spread her lips open, revealing her throbbing pussy, He grinned before inserting one of his fingers in, making her fall back in ecstasy. Like a curious child, Natsu began moving his finger inside, making her moan even louder. Thank god they were at his home, otherwise the neighbors would definitely complain. "More Natsu, more!" Not wanting to disappoint, he inserted two more fingers, making her scream even more. The way he was doing was unreal. Was Natsu...practicing? She couldn't think clearly as her back arched, indicating she reached her orgasim.

"Wow Erza, who know you were that much of a pervert." Her boyfriend teased. "Then again, that's what makes you sexy." He then lowered his head, making her feel his hot breath. "I wonder how you taste down there."

"Wait Natsu, I'm not…" But she was silenced when he thrusted his muscle inside her, sending gigawatts of pleasure through her body. This was absolutely wonderful! The feeling of him licking her made her into a moaning mess, forcing her to grip the blanket on the bed. "Natsu…..more...morAAHH!" The already loud demand grew as he inserted his finger once again, making the experience even better. "HOLY SHIT!" She released the covers and cradled her lover's head as he continued to pleasure her. Natsu, in the meantime, was enjoying the taste of Erza's pussy, it wasn't disgusting, more like sweet. After a few minutes, Erza felt her limit reaching its high point. "NATSU, I'M CUMMING!" And cum she did as liquid was squirted out of her, hitting his face with the sweet nectar. Erza's breathing was ragged, her head felt so dizzy, yet an adoring smile was plastered on her beautiful face. The feeling was more incredible than she could ever imagine.

"Wow Erza, and you say I cause a mess." Natsu teased as he looked up to his lover, only to look in shock at her lustful gaze. "Hey Erza, you okMHH!" The scarlet knight didn't let him finish as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. His eyes widened as he felt her tongue invade his mouth, tasting her own cum, which really turned him on as he returned the kiss with vigor. They continued this as she now pushed him down, giving her a better position to do what she planned to do from the beginning.

"Natsu, that was wonderful." She said with a smile, which quickly turned seductive as she stroked 'Natsu jr,' making him groan. "But now it's my turn to make you feel good." Crawling back, Erza grabbed the rim on his pants and pulled it out, only to look in pure shock, with a bit of lust.

It's official, Natsu was more of a dragon than she thought…

What popped out was a 10 inch penis, which was close to Erza's mouth that she could practically smell it. Wow, I've heard of the average penis size, but this...this is bigger than I expected. And he's not even fully erect! A shine was seen in her eye as she now had a goal: to make him full. Raising her hand, Erza gripped the cock, making Natsu shiver in pleasure at her strong, but delicate hand. Remembering what the female lead did in her books, she started stroking the piece of meat, making Natsu moan even louder.

"GUAH ERZA, YOUR HANDS ARE SO GOOD!" He yelled as he gripped the bed. Smiling at who easily she pleasured him, Erza leaned in a gave the cock an experimental lick, making him shiver. It wasn't a bad taste, a little salty, but not disgusting. Her eye widened as it started growing even more, indicating Natsu's pleasure. Feeling even more confident, she opened her mouth and took about a third of the penis. She continued to stroke it much faster while licking it with her tongue.

Natsu's mind absolutely went blank in pleasure. How could he have predicted that a duel would lead to having sex with his first crush. If he had told himself this would happen earlier, the ast him would tell him to get the fuck outta there. His mind was brought back when he felt Erza fondle with his balls while stroking even harder. Not being able to contain himself, Natsu grabbed the back of her head and thrusted into her, making her eyes widen at his sudden move. "Erza, I-I gonna-" His words fell short as he released his sperm inside her mouth, making her gag and pull out. However, he continued to release, covering her breasts, out and practically her front body in sperm. "God, that was awesome." He fell back while placing a hand on his forehead.

"So much.." Erza muttered as she looked at the cum on her hand. Her novels normally said a man would cum once and that was it, but Natsu was no normal man. But still, the amount he released really….turned her own. Natsu looked down and was shocked that Erza was cleaning herself by slurping all the cum off her body. Just the sight made him hard again. "So, how was that?"

"I can see why we call you Titania, but now's the main course." Natsu grabbed Erza and placed her on top before kissing her, forcing his tongue down once again. Seeing this as an opportunity, she began grinding her hips on his manhood, making him groan in the air. "Are you ready Erza? Once we do this, there's no going back."

"Natsu, you've should me how to love once again." She said while stroking his cheek. "I want this." He quickly grabbed her hand and place a kiss on it, making her blush as it reminded her of a story about a knight and his princess back when she was still a slave.

"Just...take it slow, alright? I don't wanna hurt you." Smiling at his concern, Erza hovered her pussy over his penis before looking back to see any hesitation. She found known. Taking a deep breath, she plunged into the cock. Almost immediately, pain ran through her body as her Hymen was torn apart. Seeing his girlfriend on the brink of tears, Natsu pulled her onto his chest, stroking her long, beautiful red hair. "I'm not gonna move until you're ready, okay?" Erza let a few tears fall, but a smile crept onto her face as her lover understood her situation. After what felt like an eternity, she rocked her hips, but instead of pain, pleasure coursed through her body as they both moaned.

"You can move now Natsu." She whispered, getting him to grin as he buckled his hips, making her moan louder. He began thrusting her, faster by the second, making her moan even louder. "Natsu….harder, please." She started lifting herself up to match his rhythm and before long, she did. The feeling of his warm member inside her, the feeling of his hard abs on her large chest, his hot breath hitting her skin as he panted in pleasure. It felt so….magical. Like this is what should've happened. Suddenly, Natsu pulled out of her. "Natsu, why did you do that?" She whined in disappointed, but then let out a squeal as he threw her onto the bed, with him on top.

"I know that felt awesome, but I like this much better." He said with his eyes turning into slits. Just before she could ask, he thrusted back into her pussy, making her scream in pleasure.

"YES NATSU! FUCK ME, FUCK ME HARDER!" She practically begged as his thrusts became more like a piston, making the bed shake. Loud, wet meat slaps could be heard throughout the house as Erza kept moaning and Natsu panted hard. Seeing her large breasts jiggle with each thrust, Natsu pounced on the right tit, sucking and nibbling on it while his hand roughly squeezed the other. The added pleasure made Erza oragsim a second time, yet she kept moaning. He released the breast he was attacking while looking t Erza with that same sexy smirk that made her hearts kip a beat. Without warning, he once again captured her lips, starting another tongue war as both hands kept molding her breasts. After a few more thrusts, both could feel their climaxes arriving.

"NATSU!"

"ERZA!"

As if his instincts called for him, Natsu bit the crook of Erza's neck, making her scream in pain and pleasure(mostly pleasure) as she could feel his seeds enter her body. Panting, both wizards collapsed on the bed, each with smiles on their faces. "Damn Erza, that was the best thing I've ever done."

The scarlet knight blushed at her lover's compliment, but smiled nonetheless. "Yes, I agree Natsu, but why did you bite me?" Not that she hated it(she's secretly a masochist people), she was just curious. Suddenly, warmth coursed through her body, directly from her neck. Requipping a mirror, her eyes widened as she saw Natsu's magic circle tattooed onto her neck.

"That's a dragon mate brand." Natsu said with a blush. "When dragons find their mate, they bite their need to brand them, making sure that all dragons know who they belong to. Igneel told me that one day, so….yeah."

"So, that's means we're.." She blushed at the thought of this mating branding being like a wedding ring, signifying that she was Natsu's.

"Do you...hate it?"

Erza ran her hand through the mark before giving him a beautiful smile. "I love it Natsu. I will always be yours, for as long as I live." She then laid on his chest, enjoying his bodily warmth. "Thank you for tonight."

"Oh? Who said we were done?" Her eyes widened as she saw the horny look in his eyes. "Turn around." Hoping to get more pleasure, she got on all fours….only to take it from behind. "I'm gonna enjoy your body even more." He whispered in her ear, grinning as he saw her eyes roll up from the sudden act. He then grabbed her hips and continued to thrust his penis inside her, making the knight moan louder. They were gonna have a great sleep after this…

'The next day'

After their magnificent night together, Natsu and Erza decided to sleep at his house, much to his delight. Seeing as Happy hadn't returned home last night, they assumed he spent the night at Lucy's. "How ya holding up Erza?" Natsu asked with a smirk as he saw how his girlfriend tried desperately not to look sore. Well that's what she gets from having sex for a 2nd, 3rd….and 4th time. What? They just confessed their feelings.

"Shut up." She muttered while catching up to him. She mentally kicked herself for submitting to him so easily, but he was just...too good. "How are you not tired from yesterday?"

"What can I say, I have alot of stamina." He said with a shrug. "Besides…" Faster than she could see, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I got a sexy, strong girlfriend. Why wouldn't I want you?" Erza blushed at his actions and quickly reminded him they were in public. "Hey, I just wanna show people who you belong to." The two reached the guild doors, but just as Natsu was about to kick it open, Erza looked at him with a serious expression.

"Natsu, until we're ready, we should keep our relationship a secret." Though mentally, she didn't care if people knew, but the public and media were another story.

"But Erza, how am I gonna show people you're mine." He whined with his arms crossed.

"We're TOGETHER. You don't own me."

"Really? Cause that's not what you said last night, when you kept begging me to…" Erza quickly jabbed him in the stomach with a massive blush and the reminder of yesterday...again.

"Just keep quiet for now." Natsu pouted, getting her to smile and give him a quick peck on the lips. "I want them to know too, but let's see how long they figure it out."

"Fine, but first…" Natsu gave her ass a quick slap, making her give a cute 'eep' as he smirked. "There, now I'm ready to go in." Raising his foot, Natsu kicked the guild doors opened. "HEY GUYS, YOUR STRONGEST WIZARD IS HERE!"

"Natsu, there you are." Lucy said as she saw him and Erza walk towards their table, the former trying to calm her blush from her boyfriend's rough act. "Erza, are you okay?"

"Yes Lucy, I'm fine." She answered before throwing her a glare. "Got it?"

"Yes madam!"

"Good, Mira, strawberry cake please." Erza asked for as she sat next to Natsu, who fought the urge to have her sit on his lap. Yup….hormones make this guys crazy.

"Hi Erza, Happy told us you were checking up on Natsu. Is everything alright?" The bartender said with a smile, mainly because she's had some suspicion about why the feline told her that Erza would stay with his surrogate father. Shipping mode...engaged.

"I was just training and Erza decided to join in. That was alot fun right?" The dragon slayer said with a grin, though he mentally chuckled when he saw his girl blush a bit. Just before she could speak…

"Ah, Natsu, Erza, so glad you could make it." Makarov said as he walked towards them with his wizard saint robe on. "There's something that I've been meaning to talk you your team about."

"Gramps, if it's about those pedophile reports, blame ice princess." Natsu said blankly.

"Screw you flame brain!" Gray called out as he walked towards his rival.

"Gray, your clothes." Erza pointed out, getting the ice wizard to look in shock while Natsu laughed at his expense. "So master, what would you like to discuss with us?"

"Have any of you heard of the Oracion Seis?"

"The what?" The old man sighed before asking Mira to sketch the dark guild branches.

"You see, Fairy Tail has been requested to unite with 3 other guilds in order to defeat the Oracion Seis, one of the top 3 dark guilds in the Barham Alliance. Their recent activities have made the council concerned, which is why they called us."

"Come on Gramps, I can handle these guys with one hand tied behind my back. Let me at em!" Natsu called out with a big grin.

"Well you seem extra excited about this." Stardust said with his claws crossed. Due to making contact with the card, Erza and Happy were able to see the duel spirit, yet it didn't stop them from looking shocked.

What can I say? I've been looking for something to let me cut loose. Natsu thought with a shrug. Since his training with the duel monsters, Natsu has been aching for a challenge, yet none have presented themselves(with the exception of the duels). Plus wait until the stripper sees how strong I am compared to him. Stardust sighed at his partner's one track mind, but regardless, he would follow him all the way.

"No Natsu, Fairy Tail cannot handle these people alone." The guildmaster said with a serious tone. "We need the strength of Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter in order to remotely stand a chance. There's where your time comes in." He paused with his eyes closed before opening them. "Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfiliia. You will be the chosen wizards to represent our guild in order to defeat them. Redevo at the Blue Pegasus guild and make us proud."

"I am honored by your choice Master." Erza said with a bow.

"Bout time something big came up." Gray said with a smirk...and missing a shirt.

"Eh?! Why me?" Lucy asked in fear.

"Aye, Lucy wouldn't stand a chance!" happy commented with a big smile, much to her irritation. Natsu and Stardust looked at each other before grinning. This may be a perfect time to see how far they've gotten.

Little did anyone know, they were being watched…

'On the outskirts of Magnolia'

"Huh, looks like the kid's going on some big mission to fight strong people." 107 said as his shadow trooper returned. "Should be fun following him right?"

"You idiot. We should be more cautious about his power." His associate said while glaring at him.

"Oh come on Masquarade, don't tell me you're actually threatened by a pink-haired kid." 107 said in disbelieve as he looked at his partner, who had the number 104 over his heart. The other number simply looked into the distance before speaking.

"If he was chosen by one of the guardians, then he will be powerful." The number sighed while looking at the air. "And besides, if we wait for the perfect opening...we could take his power." 107 looked at him before smirking darkly. Things are about to get really interesting today.


	6. Chapter 6

292Chapter16: Fall of Nirvana!  


So for last time, Erza beat Midnight using a sort of new requip, Brain was defeated, the numbers killed Richard and fired Nirvana, Natsu blocked it with his dragons and now Zero has made his debut, wanting to eliminate the numbers. How will things fair out? Why, let's find out!

[Yu-Gi-Oh theme start.]

Natsu's arms are spread out with his eyes closed. On the left was him smiling while on the right was Stardust Dragon

(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)

Natsu places his deck on his belt, wraps his scarf around his neck, then thrusts his arm to activate his duel disk.

(Your move!)

Natsu's shadow begins to shift from him and becomes Stardust with his amber eyes glowing.

(Yu-Gi-Oh)

Natsu falls into a hole as multiple images of monsters appear.

Black Luster Soldier appears and brings his sword down. Then a mechanized dragon launches a tornado from their propellers. Constellar Pleiades throws his golden axe while Evilswarm Ophion screeches at him. Shark Drake appears from the sea and charged at Natsu, who is defended by Junk Gardna. Gajeel and Levy and surrounded by raptors as Mira in her Satan Soul punches Guardian Eatos, who blocks her attack with her sword. Blue Eyes roars in the sky with Natsu and Lucy riding his back. Zero moves his arms in a circular fashion as Natsu and Erza fall into an abyss. Natsu's eyes widen as he is engulfed in a white lightning attack.

(Your Move!)

Natsu faces a mysterious man with a white mask as he reveals his red eyes. A red-haired man activates his reaper-like duel disk with a smirk while a hooded man takes Wendy and disappears.

(Yu-Gi-Oh)

A white masked man lunges forward with what appears to be a shadow of a dragon while Natsu does the same with Stardust at his side.

(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)

Natsu draws the top card of his deck before placing it on his duel disk, revealing it to be Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Erza requips a sword and slashes down before his face is shown in a serious manner. Gray launches an Ice Make: Lance. Lucy raises one of her keys as it radiates golden light. Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon Roar as a shadow of a dragon is behind her. Makarov stands in front of the guild in his giant form, then it cuts to a throne room with a table in middle and several shadows seated. Finally it zooms in to the masked man and his red eyes. Several shadows with glowing blue eyes appear next to Stardust.

The screen then shows Natsu drawing the top card of his deck as bolts of lightning come from the card, summoning monsters on his side. On the left was Constellar Ptolemy M7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and Elemental Hero Neos. On the right was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Dark Magician. On top of Natsu was Stardust.

(Yu-Gi-Oh)

"DIE!" Zero said with a mad cackle as he launched several Dark Rondo at 107 and 104, who either moved their bodies or flicked it away.

"Geez, who is this idiot?" 107 said in an annoyed tone.

"I believe this is Brain." 104 theorized as he used the archive keyboard to look up Brain's information. "Hmmm,"

"What, you find a way to stop this guy's magic?"

"No, it appears that Brain has an alternate personality, who was sealed away by means of a spell known as the Six Prayers…"

"Like the Oracion Seis." 107 realized in a slightly impressed tone. "It looks like Brain held back from being a bloodthirsty monster….dumbass…." Finally having enough, 107 shifted forward and pinned the vampire-like mage on the ground, much to his shock.

"Imbelicales! Do you not know the glory that is Ze-MPHHMM!" Zero began, only for the number to slam his face into the ground.

"Yeah yeah, tell someone who cares human." He had a savage smirk as he lifted his hand, which contained enough power to obliterate him.

"Hang on 107, he may prove to be useful like his counterpart, maybe even more." 104 spoke up, much to his partner's annoyance.

"Oh? And how's that PAL?"

"You can sense it too, don't you? Brain must've taken precautions as Nirvana is connected to his very body."

"And if we kill him, we kill Nirvana. Fuckin asshole." The number snarled as Zero smirked.

"Zero, perhaps we can come to an agreement." 104 said in a calm tone.

"Ha! Like you have anything I desire!" Zero laughed before he groaned as 107 applied pressure onto his arm.

"Actually, we do." He kneeled down and opened his palm, releasing a portion of his power, which was enough to make the white-haired male sweat a bit by it's sheer force. "We can give you this power...to destroy everything in your path. All we ask, is partial control of Nirvana. Does that seem fair?" 107 gave his partner a questionable look as to what in the actual fuck was going on. Zero, on the other hand, began to think of all the destruction he could cause and the sight. Sure he would have to submit to these fools, but it was a small price for the kind of power they possess.

"Very well." He said simply as 107 reluctantly got off him. "However, before we proceed, should we not deal with those pesky wizards?" To his irk, the numbers chuckled.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about the wizards if I were you…"

'With Natsu'

After his display of power via the three Blue Eyes, Natsu and Happy flew back to their friends, who were discussing as to what happened. "Good, you guys are alright." Natsu said in relief as Happy landed him safely on the ground.

"Well….not all of us." Gray said as he looked at Jura, who kneeled at the corpse of Hoteye.

"I promise, you will be avenged my friend." Jura said solemnly while clenching his fist.

"Those 100s, they can't tell who's ally and who's foe." Black Rose said with anger in her voice. She looked at Wendy in concern. No child should see a murder right before them, no less her Wendy.

"I-It just happened so fast." Wendy said with fear evident in her voice.

"I understand child, but there was simply nothing we could do." Carla said with a serious tone, though she was also frightened at the number's display of power.

"So, you stopped Nirvana, how?" Lucy whispered to Natsu in curiousity.

"It wasn't easy." Natsu confessed. "I had to summon three dragons at once just to hold it back and no I just feel tired." The blonde's eyes widened at his statement, but remembered that she saw Stardust, so it didn't really surprise her.

"We need to do something now or more lives will be lost." Stardust said as he narrowed his eyes at the tower.

"Everyone, can you hear me?" A familiar voice rang in everyone's head.

"Wait, Hibiki…." The speaker chuckled a bit, though it's obvious he was in pain.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, I have some very important news about Nirvana. It seems its power comes from six control Lacrimas that are spread even within the structure. If we were to destroy all six, then Nirvana would be rendered useless."

"Well what are you waiting for? Tell me so I can smash those things to bits!" Natsu declared in an eager tone.

"Unfortunately, it's not that simple. You see, they have a kind of self repair system whenever one of them is destroyed. The only solution is to destroy all of them simultaneously, and in the timespan of 15 minutes."

"But how are we going to do that?" Erza questioned as she and Jellal were in the connection.

"I'm going to place a mental timer inside your minds so at the exact moment, we'll destroy Nirvana. Stand by, we're about to land the Christina…" A sudden rumbling could be heard from the distance. Natsu, with Happy carrying him, flew up on top and was shocked to see the Christina flying. Well barely as there were three noticeable holes within her haul.

"Wait, is that Ice?" Natsu questioned out loud.

"We're using Lyon's ice maker magic and Ren's wind magic to keep her flying, with Sherry and Eve as backup."

"My, these humans are becoming more resourceful, it's sickening." 107 said with obvious disgust in his voice.

"Hehehe, it seems those wizards plan on destroying all the Lacrima within Nirvana." Zero said with a grin as he used his telepathy to listen in on their conversation.

"The wizards on that ship won't be a problem much longer." 104 said as he pulled a card out. A bright light covered it as a large mechanical spider with missile launchers on its back appeared in front of him. "Launcher Spider, if you would." The large insect began targeting multiple parts on Christina before launching a barrage of missiles from its back.

"What is that?!" Ren questioned as he saw the missiles heading his direction.

"Ren!" Sherry shouted as she pushed him out of the way.

*BOOM*

"Oh my god…." Lucy muttered while covering her mouth as the Christina was bombarded while still in the sky. It was even worse than the first time.

"Damnit, hold together!" Lyon shouted as he tried to cover up the holes with his magic, but the damage was too much as the ship began to rip apart. Gray, I guess I leave the rest to you….

"Whoever launched that attack, it destroyed the last remnants of her design!" Hibiki yelled in frustration. "I'm sorry, but it looks like it's up to you guys."

"Hang on, we'll come get-!"

"No! Stopping Nirvana is our top priority. I'm going to transfer the timer into all your minds. All you have to tell me which Lacrima you're going to."

"I'm taking #1." Natsu said with a serious tone.

"Number 2 is mine." Gray said with his hands in his pockets.

"I-I can take number 3." Lucy said with a shaky tone. Please don't let anyone be there.

"Number 4 will be mine." Jura added stoically.

"I shall take Lacrima 5." Erza said, getting Natsu to smile as his mate was alright.

"Do not forget me my friends." An annoying and 'manly' voice said in the talk.

"Midget pervert? I thought the author killed you off a few chapters ago!" Natsu yelled in shock.

"No, I am more than alive and are willing to embark on this journey to destroy Nirvana! Man!" Ichiya added, making everyone sweatdrop.

"Alright, the timer is being sent." The playboy said as a mental timer appeared in each wizard's head, even those who didn't volunteer. "Good...luck...everyone…" With that, the telepathy was cut off as Christina crashed into the forest.

"Alright everyone, you have your assignments. Get into positions." The Wizard saint told his group, who nodded in agreement.

"Umm, N-Natsu?" Wendy asked timedly.

"Hmm, what is it Wendy?" The older dragon slayer asked.

"C-can I go with you? I promise to support you as much as I can." Natsu looked at Stardust and Black Rose, who each gave him a nod.

"Sure, us dragon slayers have to stick together." Wendy's head perked up as she gave him a grateful smile. With that, the group split up.

"Will you join us in destroying Nirvana?" Erza asked Jellal.

"Of course, this monstrosity must be destroyed." He said with a small smile, which she returned.

"Good, hopefully Natsu and the others will be safe." The name of her mate struck a cord inside Jellal's mind as he fell on one knee. "Jellal?"

Natsu...why does that sound familiar? "I'm fine Erza, just more tired than I realized. You go on and I'll catch up." Erza was about to protest, but she remembered she made a promise to handle Lacrima 5. Biting her lower lip, she gave him a nod before running off to stop Nirvana. "Natsu….Natsu….Natsu Dragneel…"

'With Natsu and Wendy'

"It's a good thing Hibiki sent us a map for where to find this Lacrima!" Natsu shouted as he, Happy, Stardust, Wendy, Carla, and Black Rose through the interior of Nirvana.

"Yes and according to these readings, we should arrive there in just a moment." Stardust added since he and Natsu shared a bond, hence why he also got the map. However, his mind wandered to 104 and 107. Those two, they came because of him and Natsu and because of that, there were so many complications to the mission: Jellal being revived, Black Rose being injured, Hoteye dying, and Natsu getting stabbed. Perhaps if he hadn't met him…

"Are you regretting it?" Black Rose suddenly spoke, getting him to jump a bit.

"What?"

"I know that look: it's the same one I have when I look at Wendy. To lie to her for months hurt me and I felt like I should've stayed away." She then turned to him with a serious expression. "But we shouldn't let that get in the way of making them strong enough to fight for themselves, and others. So don't you dare feel regretful because no one could've predicted the events of today." He looked at his mate in shock before smiling and nibbling her neck, getting a content sigh. Unbeknownst to them, their dragon slayers heard everything and smiled.

"Look, I see a light!" Happy called out as there was indeed light at one of the corridors in the hallway. The group entered the room and found a giant black lacrima right in the middle. However, their attention shifted to a man with green clothing and red eyes waiting patiently in the bottom. A wild grin plastered on his face.

"Well, it's about time you made it worms." Zero taunted.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Natsu asked with narrowed eyes as Wendy hid behind him.

"Natsu, doesn't he feel….familiar?" The duel dragon asked as his slayer sniffed the guy from the distance.

"Now that you mention it, he does smell like someone we know." "Who are you?"

"I suppose you are familiar with Brain?" He questioned. "Well, I am him, yet not at the same time. I am his alternate ego, Zero."

"I thought I felt a large amount of magic hidden within him." Black Rose said with a glare.

"I don't care if you're Zero or anything!" Natsu lite his fists with a toothy grin. "I'm still gonna kick your ass!' He lunged forward, only for the man to grab his wrist and toss him to the side. "Fire Dragon Talon!" He swung a flame coated kick towards his opponent, causing him to cross his arms and skid a few feet.

"Dark Rondo!" Zero launched a stream of magic energy similar to what Brain sued before.

"Gotta ya!" Natsu announced as he took out a card from his deck box. "Mirror Force!" A mirror suddenly appeared in front of the dragon slayer as it absorbed the attack. Then, the mirror fired several rainbow colored projectiles at Zero, who was barely able to dodge and fail to see a stream of fire heading his way. The vampire bastard yelled in pain as Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar hit him dead in the chest and forced him to crash against the wall.

"Woah, Natsu's amazing." Wendy muttered in awe while Carla looked indifferent.

"Yeah, show him who's boss Natsu!" Happy cheered with his paw raised high.

"Hey, don't tell me you're done! I was just getti-"

"Zero Slash!" Zero whipped the Dark Rondo from before at Natsu, who was smacked away like a bug. The guildmaster stood up with a menacing smirk on his face as he chuckled darkly.

"You truly think you can defeat me boy? I must give you credit for being worthy to actually hit me. However, your plans won't work."

"And why's that?" Natsu said while getting up.

"Because they'll all be dead by now…."

'With the other wizards'

"Alright, the Lacrima should be right here." Gray said as he turned the corner. Jura walked calmly to the Eastern control room of Nirvana.

"Please don't let someone be there, please don't let someone be there.." Lucy chanted to herself as she was close to Lacrima 4.

"Man, man, man, man." Ichiya annoyingly repeated while hopping to his location. Erza ran towards Lacrima number 5, however, none of them noticed the magic circle that activated the moment they entered the room…

*BOOM*

"Woah!" Natsu and the others attempted to keep their balance as several explosions "The hell was that?!"

"Natsu…" Stardust said grimly as he felt something off.

What, is there some- Natsu's thoughts were cut when he felt several magic presences that he knew were his allies just drop. "No…."

"Natsu, what happened?" Wendy asked as she felt a bad omen in the air.

"It seems your friends fell for the trap I set up for them!" Zero said while laughing like a madman.

"No way! That can't be true!" Happy protested with tears in his eyes at the thought of his friends in danger.

"Unfortunately, he is correct. I feel their magic energy draining as we speak." Black Rose said while glaring at Zero. Over the roof of control room 1, 104 and 107 were watching the battle with interest.

"*scoff* that idiot thinks he can take the credit for our work, then he's got another thing comin." 107 said as he was prepared to strike.

"Now now, let Zero have his moment." 104 said while placing a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Besides, I feel that Dragneel will handle the problem for us, judging by that look on his face."

"You…..set a trap….for my friends?" Natsu muttered as his magic began to flare up. Gray, Lucy, Erza, they all got hurt because of this monster. "Wendy, go check on them."

"W-what?"

"Just go okay!" The young girl flinched at his harsh words before he sighed. "Look, I need you to find and heal anyone who got caught in the blast while I deal with Zero, okay?"

"It doesn't matter, cause you'll all die by my hands!" Zero launched another Dark Rondo at Wendy...only for Natsu to jump in and intercept the attack to the wall.

"Wendy, we have to go." Black Rose said.

"But-!" Wendy was cut off when Carla started pulling her away.

"We can't do much child." Carla said before looking back at her. "Besides, that buffon doesn't know how to hold back, so he will be fine." Wendy hesitated at first, but since there were people that may need to be healed, she picked up the pace.

You go too Stardust.

"No, we're partners, which means we stick together." Stardust countered, getting the dragon slayer to smile. "Happy, perhaps you should go and see if anyone needs help."

"Aye Sir!" The blue feline said before flying away, leaving Natsu and Zero.

"So, shall we boy?"

"I'm fired up!"

'With Wendy'

"Look, I think I see something!" Wendy ran towards a large pile of rubble. Kneeling down, she gasped as she saw Jura Neekis laying face first on the ground.

"It seems we were too late." Carla muttered as Wendy applied some healing magic onto the wizard saint. "Could this have been the work of those numbers?"

"Yes, I recognize their tactics anywhere." Black Rose said as she recalled all the times she faced those monsters. A lot of good duel monsters died that day. "Hmmm…"

"What is it?"

"It's small, but I believe that the others are still alive." Hearing this, Wendy stood up with a determined look.

"Point me to where they are so we can….."

"No." The dragon countered sternly. "With mr. Neekis unable to destroy the Lacrima, it will have to be up to us to destroy it."

"She's right child. If we don't destroy it, then Calt Shelter and everyone their will die." Carla added as Wendy nodded and made her way to the Lacrima.

Hello! Is anyone here?" Happy called out as he feel corridor to corridor, looking for any of his allies. Just as he was about to go, his eyes widened at the sight of a familiar head of blonde hair. "Lucy!" Landing down quickly, Happy used his cat-like strength to pull his friend out of the rubble(which was only a few rocks since he can't hold too much weight. "Lucy, Lucy wake up! This isn't the time to be lazy like usual!"

"H-Happy?" Lucy was able to mutter out as she struggled to get up. "What happened?"

"Natsu's fighting some guy named Zero and you guys fell for a trap he left the second you got to the Lacrima."

"La….crima….the Lacrima." The celestial wizard leaned on the wall in order to get up.

"Lucy, don't push yourself. I can go get Wendy and she can heal you." happy protested in concern.

"No, we can't...waste time...the time….is coming up and I….need to….get ready…"

"Then I'll go with you." Lucy gave him an appreciated smile as she slowly walked towards the Lacrima room. Natsu, please be safe.

"Lady Erza, please stand." Pollux said as he lifted her from the rubble. The Titania had multiple scrapes and bruises, but other than that, she was fine.

"What happened?" She asked while standing on her own.

"Those vile numbers set a trap the moment you entered the room."

"I see…." She walked towards the control room, much to the Constellar's shock.

"But Lady Erza…"

"Thank you Pollux.." She turned and gave him a smile. "But I will be fine on my own."

"I can tell you've been taking advice to push yourself from Sir Natsu." He said with a sigh before materializing into her deck.

"Guah.." Gray moaned as he leaned on the wall to check his injuries. Some of his skin got burned and he was bleeding a bit. Thinking on his feet, he froze the side of his ribs as a makeshift bandage. "Whoever did this'll gonna pay." So while everyone else was hurt, Ichiya was….

"Man! I was lucky to use my harden parfume in time." He congratulated himself as he got up, the stick he was tied to was burned to ashes. He rolled his wrists before taking a vile out of his vest. "But the time to admire myself is not today! I must get to the Lacrima in time, Power Parfume!" Sniffing the contents of the vile, Ichiya's muscles suddenly expanded so much that they'd give Master Roshi a run for his money.

'With Natsu'

"Woah!" Natsu yelled as he was flung far from Zero, who still had that smug grin on his face. Getting up, Natsu growled as he lunged forward with a flame coated fist, though Zero used his elbow to intercept it. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" The pink haired slayer whipped two streams of fire at Zero, who grunted as visible burns could be seen on his arms. Damn, I'm running out of magic.

"Come child, is this all a dragon slayer could do?" Zero taunted as Natsu glared at him. "I expected more, but it seems my expectations were too high!" Natsu was about to charge in...where a sudden fireball hit his body.

"Fire? Who…" Stardust turned his head and was shocked to see Jellal standing in the entrance with his hand extended out and a smile on his face.

"You?!"

"Ahh, Jellal you've arrived just in time." The white haired villain said with a smirk. "Have your memories recovered?' Hearing this, Natsu looked at Jellal in shock before his glare returned.

"Natsu Dragneel, I thought that name sounded familiar." Jellal started with a hint of smugness in his voice. "And I know how your magic works.." He fired another fireball, this time it covered his body, though it didn't affect him. "Such as fire being the main source of consumption whenever you feel exhausted."

"Explain yourself Jellal." Zero shouted in anger.

"It's simple, I know Natsu Dragneel, which means I know he will succeed in destroying Nirvana."

"I knew we should've killed Jelly boy when we had the chance." 107 said in disgust as the blue haired male was actually helping his enemies.

"Perhaps, but he may still be useful for later on…" 104 said with a wicked smirk.

"You think it matters if you remember me.." Natsu growled as he swiped the flames away and lunged at jellal before punching him square in the face. "You still hurt Erza, you made her cry, YOU KILLED SIMON!"

"Natsu, I can't remember anything else other than your name and Erza's, please you have to believe me." He pleaded, though Natsu looked unconvinced as he punched him again, breaking off a tooth in the process.

"Enough Natsu! Now isn't the time to be revenge driven." Stardust reasoned as he glared at Zero. "We have more urgent matters to finish."

"Do you truly believe you can betray me and get away with it Jellal?" Zero questioned with danger in his voice. "Then die with these fools!" He launched a Dark rondo towards Natsu, who barely had time to notice...until Jellal jump in at took the blow, reminding the dragon slayer of Simon's sacrifice.

"Uhhh," Jellal fell on his knees as Natsu helped him lay down.

"W-why?" Now he was confused, the Jellal he knew wouldn't think twice to kill him, yet he just took a blast for him.

"I-I don't know what I did….to make you angry...but I'm willing...to...do anything….to redeem...myself.." Despite being in pain, Jellal smiled as he lifted his hand and a golden flame came out. "This is the Flames of Rebuke….a powerful flame with extraordinary power….please...use this to defeat him…" It was like Natsu WASN'T hungry, but he still had doubt that Jellal was a changed man.

"Natsu…" Stardust said while placing a claw on his shoulder. "I understand your desire for revenge, but it only cause more problems than before. There are times to be angry, and there are times to forgive. Tell me: is this one of those times?" Natsu looked at his dragon before taking jellal's hand, allowing the flames to cover his body. A sudden surge of power covered his body as he began eating the Flames of Rebuke. Then, scales started appearing on his arms and under his eyes. Natsu wiped his mouth as he raised his head to glare at Zero, all while a golden dragon made from his flames appeared behind him.

"Well damn, I never expected this." 107 complimented.

"The master will surely want his power." 104 added while stroking his chin.

"T-That can't be…" Zero muttered in shock as Natsu started to slowly walk towards him. "Grr, Dark Rondo!" He launched a spiral of magic energy, only for Natsu to backhand it away.

"RRAAHHH!" He roared as he punched Zero on the face, sending him crashing into the bottom of the Lacrima, though it was still in tact. Natsu unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks before Zero punched him on the face, only for Natsu to unleash a golden Fire Dragon Roar. "And here's the finisher!" focusing fire in his hand, he punched Zero in the gut, making him wheeze. "SHOR!" Then he gave him a quick uppercut. "YU!" He reeled his right hand and ignited a stream of fire in his elbow. "KAN!" Natsu gave him a devastating uppercut, breaking his jaw and sending him flying towards the ceiling before he landed face first on the ground.

"Well, that was certainly a spectacle." Stardust complimented with a smile. So this is Dragonforce, amazing.

"Thanks! This power feels so awesome, I bet I can beat you." Natsu taunted with a grin, making his dragon shake his head.

"Well that was a huge disappointment. I knew we shouldn't trust humans to do a duel monster's job." 107 said with a huff.

"Yes, I admit Zero had overestimated my expectations." 104 admitted before pulling out a card from his cloak. "However, he may still prove useful with this."

"Wait, I thought those cards were still in development!" The number chuckled at his comrade's words.

"This is an untested prototype, which is about to be tested." He threw the card on Zero's unconscious body. The image on the card resembled a kind of blue mask with a red gem in the middle. The card fused into his body…..

*Thunk thunk*

"Huh?" Natsu looked in confusion as he could have swore he heard a heartbeat.

*Thunk thunk*

"Stardust, you hear that too right?"

"Hear what?" The dragon asked in confusion.

*Thunk thunk*

"That!"

"I heard it." He said seriously as he looked at Zero, who started twitching. And then, he opened his eyes….

"AAHHHHH!" He screamed in pain as his veins became visible all over his body. His muscles started to grow several inches as his magic energy started growing. Natsu, Stardust and even Jellal were shocked at this development. After a few seconds, his body stopped moving as he stood up and started laughing...a very dark laugh. The leader of the Oracion Seis looked at Natsu with glowing purple eyes and before he knew it, the dragon slayer was punched on the face.

"Natsu!" Zero didn't stop his assault as he unleashed a barrage of punches on Natsu, whose body started to embody on the ground. Shaking off his initial shock, Natsu threw a fire fist on his opponent, who simply chuckled before throwing him to the side. What's going on? It's as if something was given to him. Wait, of course.

"Holy shit, I did not expect that." 107 whistled.

"But of course. With Bareon Virus, anything that comes in contact with it will be pushed to their limits...until death." 104 chuckled as he saw Zero stomp Natsu out.

"Dark Gravity!" Zero shouted as he used his magic to increase Natsu's weight. Due to the extra weight, Natsu was sent crashing downwards through Nirvana's lower floors. He turned his attention towards Jellal and gave an evil grin. "You will be next boy."

'With the others as this was going on'

Wendy and her small group finally made it to Lacrima 4. "Woah, I've never seen a Lacrima this big." Wendy said in shock. Black Rose would be the one to destroy said Lacrima, but she remembered Stardust telling her not to baby Wendy, so she knew what must be done.

"Wendy, I want you to destroy this Lacrima by yourself." She said in a serious tone, much to the blunette's shock.

"M-Me? But you're much stronger than I-"

"Which is exactly why you should be the one to do it." Her dragon interrupted. "Wendy, remember when I told you when this was over, I would teach you? Think of this as a test to use some of your more offensive magic." Wendy was very hesitant as she felt she wouldn't do a good job.

"Wendy.." Carla spoke up. "You told me you needed the wind to give you power. Well, there is air all around you, which will give you all the support to destroy the Lacrima. All you have to do is breath."

Breath. She remembered her mother telling her something like that when they trained.

"So this is the Lacrima huh? I guess I'm early." Gray muttered as he fell on his butt from exhaustion.

"Woah, I've never seen a Lacrima this big." Happy said as he and Lucy just made it to their Lacrima. "Hey Lucy, are you sure you can do it?" The celestial wizard had some doubt since she still felt weak from the ambush, but even so, she couldn't back out now.

"Oh, it looks like you're hurt." A pair of voices said from behind.

"Gemini!" Lucy exclaimed in shock as the twin spirits appeared.

"Don't worry."

"We're here to help, because miss Angel told us to do so." They said while doing a cute dance.

"Angel?" Lucy was confused as to why her enemy wanted to help, but since she was at her limit, she couldn't turn them down. The twins suddenly began to glow before taking the form of Lucy before she changed into her celestial clothing.

"I can use my copy ability to summon one of your spirits to help." said with a smile.

"Man." Ichiya said while looking at the Lacrima.

"Here we are." Erza said before requipping into her Blackwing armor.

'Back to the fight'

"Oh shit, that was close!" Natsu shouted as he was hanging on the edge of the hole he created. If it wasn't for his quick thinking, he would've been flattened like a pancake.

"Natsu, something is definitely wrong here." Stardust said as his duelist pulled himself up.

"No, really? Cause I expected that bastard to get super buff!" Natsu shouted in sarcasm, though his dragon just looked at him with a blank face.

"You done?"

"Yeah, I'm done. So, you know what happened?"

"I theorize the numbers are behind this." Natsu growled at the mention of the group that became a pain in the ass. "But we'll have to focus on them after we beat him." As if on cue, Zero jumped down the hole and did 'as a certain spandex wearing anti hero said' a superhero landing.

"Huh, you're getting more and more impress by the minute boy." He taunted with a grin.

"I don't care what the hell happened to you, but I don't care. You tried destroying a guild full of innocent people. You tried to kill my friends. You pissed me off." Natsu listed as his fists were lite up. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Flame Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!" He charged in while creating a whip of flames. Zero, on the other hand, began to move his hands in a circular fashion while gathering energy in his fingertips.

That spell, why does it look- Stardust's eyes widened as he realized what it was. "NATSU, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"Genesis Zero." Zero muttered as a wave of countless phantoms appeared and charged towards Natsu, muCh to his shock.

"What the hell?! AHHH!" Natsu desperately tried to get out a card, but he felt drained as the phantoms began eating his very soul. Stardust tried to use his own magic, but it was too late as Natsu was absorbed in an endless void, leaving Zero and Stardust by themselves.

"NATSU!"

"Natsu!

"Natsu, what happened? How could you allow he to defeat you?"

'Flashback, X775'

"Aw come on dad! I can't break that thing." A young Natsu complained while pointing at a rock he headbutt, as evident by the comedic bump on his head. A large red dragon lowered his head to the boy's level.

"I'm not asking you to do the impossible son." Igneel said as Natsu huffed. "I know you have the power to do it, stop doubting yourself."

'Flashback, a week before Natsu's duel with Andal'

"Hyah!" Natsu brought his fist down on a random boulder, shattering it to pieces.

"Hmmm, not bad." Stardust complimented as he observed his duelist's work. The two have been training since 5 in the morning, and to say Natsu was exhausted would be an understatement.

"Hey….Stardust….you think...you can give me….some of….your flames?" He asked between pants.

"Oh? And what makes you think I can do that?" The dragon asked with raising a brow.

"Well You are a dragon, so I guess you can shoot fire like Igneel."

"While that is a very big observation, no, I will not shoot fire at you as my flames are of a different variety. They come from the very stars in the sky and are as cold as the strongest ice-"

"Yeah yeah, can I have some or not?" This got him a smack to the head.

"Natsu, eating unique flames could prove dangerous to your health." He said as his partner crossed his arms in irritation. "Besides, I know you have a lot more power than you let on. It's just waiting to be let out."

"No matter what, I will always be proud of you Natsu." Both dragons said in unity, getting the slayer to grin and focus his magic to escape. Before he got out...his flames started to change.

'In the outside world'

"Well, looks like Dragneel was too weak after all. And here I thought he would be stronger." 107 said with a disappointed sigh.

"I agree my friend. Let's return." 104 added as they began to walk away.

*Rumble*

Both numbers actually widened their eyes as a large amount of magic was felt underneath them. Stardust and even Zero were left in shock as the area where Natsu was sucked up suddenly exploded and the phantoms began to wither away.

"I-Impossible!" Zero shouted in fear as he saw Natsu walking towards him. But what surprised he more was that his golden flames were now silver with sparkles surrounding his body and his green draconic eyes were amber colored.

"He tapped into my power?!" Stardust shouted in shock as the only way for a duelist to use their monster's own power was a long, rigorous test. But right in front of him was his partner, using his cosmic powers with his flames. As Natsu stomped on the ground, a large red claw slammed next to his foot.

"YEEEAAAAHHHH!" He roared as Igneel was seen on his right and Stardust on his left.

"RRROOOOAAARRRRR!" He lunged forward and delivered a hard punch to Zero's face, making him fly in the air.

"I'm done playing games with you bastard!" Natsu shouted as his silver flames began to circle his body. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Hidden Fire Form…" His magic circle appeared underneath his feet. "FLAME LOTUS COSMIC SWORD!" Pushing his feet down, Natsu charged headfirst into Zero's gut as an outline of Stardust's body surrounded him. The attack was so strong, he began slamming through several floors, all while he screamed.

"Ice make: Cannon!"

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

"Moon Slash!"

"Manly Attack!"

"Sky Dragon...Roar!"

"AAAAHHHH!" Using all his strength, Natsu slammed Zero into the Lacrima at the EXACT same time the others did as well. The white haired monster fell on his back while Natsu landed on his feet, panting hard. "That's...what you get….for messing with me…." He muttered with a grin before he started falling to the hole, only for Jellal to catch him.

"Don't worry, I've got you.." Jellal said with a smile.

"Don't think….I forgot….what you...did…" Natsu muttered with a smile.

*Rumble*

"We have to hurry child!" Carla shouted as she started pulling the blunette out of Nirvana, which was starting to crumble apart. However, being the clumsy girl she was, Wendy tripped on a rock. "Wendy!"

"AHHH!"

*Whip*

Wendy opened her eyes when she didn't feel a hundred rocks crushing her body. Looking up, she saw Black Rose in her human form, summon vines to catch the boulders above them. "We have to leave. Now!" the dragon shouted as they nodded.

"AHHH, crapcrapcrap!" Gray shouted as he made his way towards on of the exits. "There is no way I'm dying in a place like this!" Jumping forward, he began to roll down one of the legs that were still in tact before landing safely on the ground.

"Gray!" Erza called out as she ran towards him in her white blouse since all her magic was drained. "I'm glad to see you've made it out."

"Yeah, me too." The two then heard running from the distance.

"BY Huney!" A disfigured Ichiya shouted with tears running down his face.

"Ahh, a monster!" Erza shouted as she requipped her spear. "Stay back!"

"Yeah, what the lady said!" Gray shouted in agreement.

"My god, that is the most disgusting human I've ever seen!" Pleiades said.

"Please, calm yourself for it is I…" He opened a vile before sniffing it and all his injuries healed up, yet he couldn't help but pose. "Your sexy honey, Ichiya."

"This guy won't quit huh?"

"I agree…"

"I say we still slay him." Pollux said with his arms crossed.

"It's good to see everyone made it out." Jura shouted as he, Wendy and Carla ran up to the group.

"WWWEEEEHHHHH!" a sudden voice called from the sky. Seconds later, a grandfather clock crashed in front of the wizards.

"An enemy!" The oranged haired weirdo said as he prepared to fight the clock.

"No, it's one of Lucy's spirits." Titania said while holding out an arm. Speaking of Lucy, she and Happy exited the interior of the clock with confused expressions on their faces.

"Thanks Horologium, but I don't remember summoning you." Lucy said as her spirit chuckled a bit.

"No you didn't, I used my own magic to arrive in the nick of time." Horologium explained. "Since your magic is growing, you can expect your other spirits to do the same." With that, he disappeared.

"Hey, does anyone know where Natsu is?" Happy asked in concern.

"He must still be inside." Ichiya theorized as he looked around.

"Natsu! Jellal, where are you!" Wendy called out while Erza looked at the remains of Nirvana with a worried look.

Natsu, Jellal. Please get out safely. She thought while rubbing her mate brand. Black Rose sensed a spirit nearby, but smiled since she knew who it was.

"They're coming." She simply said, looking at the northern part of Nirvana. Wendy narrowed her eyes as she saw something white in the distance.

"The hell is that?" Gray questioned while getting into his stance.

"Wait, don't attack. I think it's...Natsu?!" Sure enough, it was Natsu, who was holding on Jellal with one hand and grabbing the claw of a much shorter version of Stardust in the other.

"YO!" He shouted in glee as his dragon landed him and Jellal safely on the ground. "Thanks for the help Debris Dragon." Said dragon cooed before returning to his deck.

"They made it…" Wendy said with tears in her eyes before she started running towards Natsu.

"The hell was that just now?" Gray muttered. Wendy laughed as she jumped forward and hugged the older dragon slayer, making him go back a few feet in surprise.

"NATSU!" She pressed her head against his stomach with a teary smile. "You made it back, and you kept your promise. Thank you." Natsu blinked a few times before he grinned and placed a hand on her head.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you guys." He said while looking at everyone. "Thanks."

"Yeah, thank you."

"Aww come on, you destroyed a Lacrima didn't you?" She wiped her eyes and gave him her own toothy grin.

"You're right!" He smiled at her before giving her a high five, all while the others were smiling.

"You had me worried you know." Black Rose said with a blank face, making Stardust roll his eyes before he nibbled on her neck, causing her to moan.

"Am I forgiven now?" He asked with a raised brow.

"I suppose." Was all she said before they pressed their head together lovingly. Jellal leaned on one of the rocks with a thoughtful expression.

"Are you okay?" Erza suddenly asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about what Midnight said." He answered with a hint of regret.

"Well no matter what, I will help you." he looked at her in shock before smiling. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps could be heard. A band of Rune Knights appeared from the forest, with a man with a ponytail and glasses leading the charge.

"Tch, about time these guys showed up." Gray muttered.

"Everyone, I thank you for your job in destroying Nirvana." Lahar said as he took out a scroll. "However, you still have a fugitive amongst you. Jellal Fernandes, you are under arrest for destroying Era and attempting to revive Zeref. Come forward peacefully."

"Wait, please he doesn't remember anything!" Wendy shouted in protest.

"It doesn't matter if he does, he still willingly commited those crimes." The commander said firmly. "Now we can do this the easy, or difficult way." Natsu noticed how tense Erza was since she still wanted to help Jellal. Even though he was a bastard, he still helped him defeat Zero. Just as he was about to punch Lahar, Stardust spoke up.

"Natsu, don't." Stardust said with a serious tone.

But he helped us! We can't-

"If you try to resist them, then there will be more complications and that would make things difficult for Fairy Tail." He remembered how Natsu told him that the council had a strong dislike towards his guild, and something like this would only add fuel to the flame. "I understand you want to help him, but you have to allow justice to be in place."

"Okay." Jellal spoke up, much to the wizard's shock.

"B-but Jellal.." Erza couldn't let the opportunity to help him slip, especially since he'll be left out in jail.

"Erza, I must pay for my crimes." He gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry about me. Live your life." The blue haired male walked up and allowed one of the knights to cuff him, while Erza felt tears threatening to fall.

"Oh that will not do…" A chilling voice echoed from the forest. A red portal opened in front of Jellal and several beams came out of it, piercing through ever Rune Knight.

"WahAAHH!" A hand shot out of the portal and gripped the wizard's neck, lifting him in the air. The others could only look in shock as a cloaked figure slowly walked out of it with a menacing grin.

"Hello Jelly boy!" 107 said with a chuckle. "It would honestly be rude to skip out of you getting your ass arrested, bbbuuuttttttt we need a little favor from you."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Lahar shouted before an arm wrapped around his neck and started choking him out.

"Always up for the forward approach, that idiot." 104 said as he applied more pressure, causing the commander to pass out.

"You guys!" Natsu roared in anger as he began walking up, only to groan as he felt too weak.

"Ah, Dragneel! That was a pretty good fight you had with Zero. You would've been dead if Jelly boy here hadn't given you those flames. Even with the enhancement we gave him, you still beat that guy. Amazing, absolutely amazing!" The others looked at the dragon slayer in shock.

"So it was you that did that to Zero." Stardust growled with Black Rose next to him.

"We simply wanted that fool to guard Nirvana for our own use, but it turns out you can't rely on humans." 104 then turned his gaze towards Natsu. "Dragneel, I think it's about time we had that duel we promised."

"Duel? The hell does he mean ashtray?" The ice make wizard said with narrowed eyes.

"I'll duel you, but let them go first." Natsu said, completely ignoring his rival.

"Sorry. But they play a big role in our little duel." Both monsters suddenly began to glow as they entered Jellal and Lahar's bodies, making them scream out before a bright flash took over. When it died out, both men fell on their knees with their expressions shadowed.

"Jellal?" Wendy said while slowly walking towards him.

"No Wendy, stay back." The rose cladded dragon said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Hehehehe." 'Jellal' started to giggle, much to the other's confusion. "HehehehahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His small giggle turned into mad laughter as the wizard stood up and looked at them with glowing red eyes. He then started to look over his body like it was the first time waking up. "Heh, I have to admit, Jelly boy's got more power than he let on."

"At least your body has magic." 'Lahar' said as he stood up and looked at himself. "This man may have some interesting intelligence, but he's got the power of a mule."

"What?" Both men looked at the group.

"Oh, you thought we could duel you in our regular forms? Sorry to disappoint, but since SOMEONE and his group…" Jellal glared at Stardust. "Created a restriction whenever we enter your world, we need a host body to duel."

"Your world? Who are you?" Jura questioned with a glare.

"Sorry baldy, but our mission doesn't concern you." 107 pointed at Natsu with a smirk. "But you on the other hand, will come with us after we defeat you in a duel."

"Fine, let's get this over with." Natsu said as he placed his duel disk ring on his arm began it glew, summoning his duel disk.

"What in the world is that? Man." Ichiya said as most of the group was confused. However, Erza walked up to Natsu with her hair shadowing her expression.

"Natsu, allow me to fight with you." She said loud enough for him to hear.

"No Erza, you shou-"

"PLEASE!" She looked at him, revealing small tears in her eyes. "I-i need to free Jellal from these monsters before anything. Please." Natsu wanted to say no, he really did since he didn't want his mate to be hurt, but she sounded so broken, it tore him apart on the inside.

"Natsu, let her help." His duel dragon said. "Facing 1 number is difficult on it's own, but two on one is a much bigger challenge."

"Besides…" Pleiades spoke while appearing in spirit form. "She will have us to support her." Natsu shook his head before grinning.

"Alright, you win." Erza gave him a smile, but her expression turned to that of surprised as her left arm started to glow, revealing a red and purple duel disk(Akiza's duel disk.) She looked at Stardust, who gave her a wink of understanding.

"Are we done talking? Cause I wanna beat you guys already." 107 said in an impatient manner as he and 104 rose their left arms as a crescent shaped duel disk appeared in each of their arms, blue for 107 and yellow for 104. Suddenly, purple flames surrounded the 4, creating a spirit barrier.

"Hey, what the hell is this?!" Gray yelled.

"This is the purple flames. They are activated whenever a shadow duel is active." 104 explained before narrowing his eyes at Natsu and Erza, who placed their decks in the slots. "Prepare yourself, for this will be your last duel."

"Oh man! This will be great! hahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 17: Natsu&Erza vs The numbers!

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the duel between Natsu & Erza vs. the numbers. How will this end, only time will tell…..

[Yu-Gi-Oh theme start.]

Natsu's arms are spread out with his eyes closed. On the left was him smiling while on the right was Stardust Dragon

(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)

Natsu places his deck on his belt, wraps his scarf around his neck, then thrusts his arm to activate his duel disk.

(Your move!)

Natsu's shadow begins to shift from him and becomes Stardust with his amber eyes glowing.

(Yu-Gi-Oh)

Natsu falls into a hole as multiple images of monsters appear.

Black Luster Soldier appears and brings his sword down. Then a mechanized dragon launches a tornado from their propellers. Constellar Pleiades throws his golden axe while Evilswarm Ophion screeches at him. Shark Drake appears from the sea and charged at Natsu, who is defended by Junk Gardna. Gajeel and Levy and surrounded by raptors as Mira in her Satan Soul punches Guardian Eatos, who blocks her attack with her sword. Blue Eyes roars in the sky with Natsu and Lucy riding his back. Zero moves his arms in a circular fashion as Natsu and Erza fall into an abyss. Natsu's eyes widen as he is engulfed in a white lightning attack.

(Your Move!)

Natsu faces a mysterious man with a white mask as he reveals his red eyes. A red-haired man activates his reaper-like duel disk with a smirk while a hooded man takes Wendy and disappears.

(Yu-Gi-Oh)

A white masked man lunges forward with what appears to be a shadow of a dragon while Natsu does the same with Stardust at his side.

(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)

Natsu draws the top card of his deck before placing it on his duel disk, revealing it to be Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Erza requips a sword and slashes down before his face is shown in a serious manner. Gray launches an Ice Make: Lance. Lucy raises one of her keys as it radiates golden light. Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon Roar as a shadow of a dragon is behind her. Makarov stands in front of the guild in his giant form, then it cuts to a throne room with a table in middle and several shadows seated. Finally it zooms in to the masked man and his red eyes. Several shadows with glowing blue eyes appear next to Stardust.

The screen then shows Natsu drawing the top card of his deck as bolts of lightning come from the card, summoning monsters on his side. On the left was Constellar Ptolemy M7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and Elemental Hero Neos. On the right was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Dark Magician. On top of Natsu was Stardust.

(Yu-Gi-Oh)

To say the other wizards were shocked would be an understatement. First the Rune Knights came to take Jellal away, then these 'numbers' came and are now battling Natsu and Erza while taking over their bodies. Wendy looked in pure concern as she had never seen a duel, much less be a part of one, while her dragon thought it would be good for her to see in future events.

"Aww, why the serious faces?" 'Jellal' taunted with a smirk. "We're just here having a fun duel...only if you lose, you lose your souls!"

"Stardust, is that true?" Natsu asked, not taking his eyes off his opponents.

"Unfortunately, yes. You are now participating in a Shadow Game, which will inflict real damage whenever your life points drop." Stardust said with a glare.

"I hope you truly are prepared to lose your lives." 'Lahar' said with narrowed eyes as he raised his Duel Disk. "Because this may be your last moments of living."

"Let's Duel!" They all said in unison, each with 8000 life points.

"Since I assume you're idiots…" Both wizards glared at him. "A tag duel will rotate duelists, so I will go first, then Dragneel, then my partner and finally you Red. Also, we can't attack until I enter my second turn. Our graveyards are shared, but any card on our partner's hands or field cannot be used unless for an extra deck summon." 107 smirk grew. "I hope you give me a good challenge."

"Natsu, Erza be wary as these two are extremely powerful." To his surprise, they grinned.

"This isn't any different than how we battle, right Natsu?" Erza asked her lover, who nodded.

"Enough with the lovey dovey crap. I draw!" Jellal looked at the card before smirking. "Since I don't have any monsters on the field, I can special summon Photon Thrasher from my hand!" A blue circle appeared in front of him before a glowing warrior with futuristic blue armor and a shining silver blade jumped out.

Photon Thrasher: LV 4. Att: 2100/Def: 0

"Amazing, he summoned without using Celestial spirit magic! Man!" Ichiya commented while Jura narrowed his eyes.

"And since I didn't normal summon this turn, I'm bringing out Photon Crusher in attack mode!" Another bright circle opened next to Thrasher as a green robotic warrior with a large two sided weapon appeared.

Photon Crusher: LV 4. Att: 2000/Def: 0

Natsu gritted his teeth as he was now facing two monsters with 2000 attack points on the first turn. However, his eyes widened as they both turned into familiar blobs of light. "Oh shit.."

"I'm glad you realized it Dragneel." 107 said with a laugh. "Now I overlay my level 4 Thrasher and Crusher!" Both lights entered a black vortex on the ground, much to everyone's shock. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and XYZ summon. Now, come out, Starliege Lord Galaxion!" A knight with shining white armor, a blue helmet with sharps edges, and two beam like swords in each hand.

Starliege Lord Galaxion: Rank 4. Att: 2000/Def: 2100

"Ha! That guy traded two strong guys for one weak one!" Happy said with confidence.

"Attack points are the only factor cat." The number said as he glared at Happy, who hid behind Lucy in fear. "Now I can activate 1 of 2 abilities and each depend on a certain card. Since it's not in my hand, I have no choice but to use 2 overlay units in order to special summon said monster!" The XYZ slashed both glowing orbs as a card ejected out of Jellal's deck. Once he pulled it out, the card transformed into a red cross. "Now, here comes a monster of true power!" To the human's shock, he threw the cross in the air before starting a chant. "The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The cross suddenly began to glow as everyone excluding Natsu and the numbers covered up. The energy began to take shape and what appeared horrified them. It was a dragon made of light blue energy, several scales were covered in dark purple armor and it's had a red trident in the end of its tail. As the card said, the dragon had eyes that resembled a galaxy.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: LV 8. Att: 3000/Def: 2500

"RRRRROOOOAAAARRRRRR!" Upon being summoned, the dragon let out a strong roar that sent ripples in the air and pushed the wizards back.

"NO WAY!" Happy shouted out.

"A-A dragon…." Gray muttered in fear.

"How were they able to bring such a beast out?!" Jura exclaimed in shock.

"This is bad, he brought out two high powered monsters on his first turn." Stardust said with a snarl as Jellal smirked.

"I love when people are terrified by my beast. Unfortunately, since this is the very first turn, I can't attack so I'll set two cards and end my turn." Two facedown cards appeared in front of him. "Alright Dragneel, let's see what you've got."

"Erza…" Natsu said, getting her to snap out of her shock. "I know this looks bad, but a duel isn't determined by how scary a monster is." He gave her a grin while raising an arm. "It's not over till the last card is played! Let's beat these guys."

"You always know what to say when someone needs it, you know Natsu?" She said with a smile.

"Oh my god, will you duel or make out?!" 107 shouted, getting them to glare.

"Is flame brain actually gonna take on that dragon? He's crazy!"

"Gray, just shut up and watch." Happy surprisingly said with a serious expression on his cute face. "Natsu's been handling these kind of challenges for weeks, so he'll know what to do.

"Weeks?" His eyes widened in realization. "Wait, you mean Flame Brain knew who these guys are and that's how he got stronger?!"

"It's my move!" Natsu shouted as he drew his card and placed it in his hand before taking another one out. "First, I'm activating the spell Back Whirlwind!" A card with an image of a tornado of feathers appeared. "And since you have monsters and I don't, I can bring out Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn out without a sacrifice!" A green portal opened in front of him and out came a humanoid bird with large brown wings, talons for hands and feet and a bird-like helmet.

Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn: LV 5. Att: 2000/Def: 900

Suddenly, the wind started picking up, much to everyone's confusion. "What is this?" 104 questioned as Natsu grinned.

"Since I normal summoned a Blackwing, Black Whirlwind activates, and I get to add another Blackwing from my deck to my hand as long as it's attack is equal or less than the monster on my field." A card popped out of Natsu's deck, which he took before it auto-shuffled. "And since I have a Blackwing, I can special summon from my hand Blackwings Bora the Spear and Gale the Whirlwind!" Two blue portals opened on both sides of Sirocco. On the left, another humanoid bird with a condor-like skin and large drill-like spear in hand appeared while a small purple feathered bird with it's top feathers being green appeared as well.

Blackwing-Bora the Spear: LV 4. Att: 1700/ Def: 800

Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind: LV 3. Att: 1300/Def: 400

"And now I'm using Gale's ability! Once per turn, I can choose one monster on your side and cut its attack and defense in have. Go draining gust!" Gale flapped its wings as purple wind struck Galaxy Eyes. who roared weakingly.

Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon: 3000-1500/2500-1250

"Incredible, Natsu Dragneel has found a way to weaken that dragon." Jura said with a small smile.

"And now, I tune my level 3 Gale with level 4 Bora." the other wizards looked in awe as Gale turned into 3 green rings as they surrounded Bora, who turned into 4 white stars. "And by way of their cosmic bonds, I can form an even mightier beast! I synchro summon! Spread your wings, Assault Blackwing-Raikiri the Rain Shower!" The ring suddenly erupted a bright pillar, forcing the others to cover their eyes. Just then, a large humanoid bird with half its body covered in feathers and the other in purple armor with spikes coming out and one angelic and anti angel wings on its back flew in the air and landed in front of Natsu.

Assault Blackwing-Raikiri the Rain Shower: LV 7. Att: 2600/Def: 2000

The synchro monsters turned his head and gave Natsu a smile. "Yo Natsu! You need a little help?" He asked, making the others excluding Erza,Happy and Wendy jawdrop.

"Yeah, it's awesome working with you Raikiri!" Natsu said with a toothy grin. "I activate Raikiri's special ability! For every other Blackwing on my field, I get to destroy that many cards on yours. Spike rain!" The monster threw a spike at Jellal's left facedown, destroying it. "I end my turn with two facedowns."

"It seems they were able to best you my friend." 104 said with a taunting smirk.

"AH, fuck you! They destroyed 1 facedown, big deal. Just start your damn turn." Lahar chuckled a bit as he drew his card.

"First I summon Satellarknight Vega in attack mode." A woman with light pink robes and long gold accessories appeared before him.

Satellarknight Vega: LV 4. Att: 1200/Def: 1600

Man! What an elegant female with wondrous parfume!" Ichiya exclaimed, getting everyone, even the monsters in play, to sweatdrop.

"Since I summoned Vega, I can special summon Satellarknight Deneb from my hand!" Vega summoned a golden circle next to her, allowing a woman in white and silver robes, elegant wings and a twisted sword to appear.

Satellarknight Deneb: LV 4. Att: 1500/Def: 1000

"And since she was summoned, I'm allowed to add one Tellarknight monster from my deck to my hand." Like with Natsu, a card popped out of Lahar's duel disk before he took it and it shuffled. Both monsters then turned into golden

"It seems they are doing another XYZ summon." Carla said with narrowed eyes.

"Correct cat. I overlay my level 4 Satellarknight monsters! I now build the overlay network and XYZ summon, Lavalval Chain!" Both lights entered the vortex before it exploded. Then a large serpent with volcanic cracks and wings made of fire appeared with a roar.

Lavalval Chain: Rank 4. Att: 1800/Def: 1000

"I now activate his ability! By using one overlay unit, I can choose to either send a card from my deck to my graveyard, or place a monster card on top of my deck. I think I'll choose placing a monster on my deck." A random card popped out before he placed it on top his deck. "I end my turn with three facedowns." Erza took a deep breath: this was after all her first time dueling and considering how strong these guys are, it wouldn't be one look from her lover, and the Titania go all the confidence she needed.

"I draw!" She looked at all six cards in hand, reading their description and thinking of a strategy. "First since you control a monster on your field, yet I don't, I can special summon Constellar Siat!" A bright light appeared in front of her as a smaller version of Sheratan holding a vase came out.

Constellar Siat: LV 1. Att: 100/Def: 1600

"Now, I normal summon Constellar Pollux in attack mode!" Pollux appeared in to Sait.

Constellar Pollux: Lv 4. Att: 1700/Def: 600

"And since I successfully normal summoned him, I can normal summon Constellar Algiedi from my hand!" Pollux threw one of his blades on the ground, creating a portal for Algiedi to come out of.

Constellar Algiedi: LV 4. Att: 1600/Def: 1400

"And when SHE'S normals summoned, I can special summon Constellar Kaus from my hand!" Algiedi waved her wand as Kaus appeared next to her.

Constellar Kaus: LV 4. Att: 1800/Def: 700

"Amazing! Erza was able to bring 4 monsters in one turn." Lucy said with a smile.

"What can you expect from my honey!"

"I am not, nor will I ever be, YOUR honey, Ichiya." The scarlet knight said, not taking her eyes off the battle. "Now I activate Sait's ability, which can copy the level of a Constellar monster on my field or graveyard, and I choose Pollux." Sait's vase began to glow as he leveled up.

Constellar Sait: LV 1-4

"Then I activate the spell card, Constellar Star Chart!" Star constellations appeared in the sky. "Kaus' effect activates, which raises his and Algiedi's levels raise my 1." Kaus pulled his bow and fired it in the air before it exploded, creating a small spark shower.

Kaus and Algiedi-LV 4-5

"I now overlay my level 5 Kaus and Algiedi, as well as level 4 Pollux and Sait!" All four of Erza's monsters turned into yellow blobs of energy as they entered the black vortex. "I build the overlay network and XYZ summon! Sagittarius of light itself, I call on thee, I XYZ summon Constellar Omega! The light of distant stars shatters the dark of night! I XYZ summon Constellar Pleiades!" Both Pleiades and Omega appeared in front of Titania.

Constellar Omega: Rank 4. Att: 2400/Def: 500

Constellar Pleiades: Rank 5. Att: 2500/Def: 1500

"Because I XYZ summoned Constellar monsters while Star Chart is in play, I can draw two card." Erza calmly drew her cards before speaking. "I now activate my Pleiades ability! By using an overlay unit, I can return one card of the field, so I will return your middle facedown!"

"This is revenge for your involvement, vile number!" Pleiades said as he absorbed an overlay unit and sent a slash wave at 104's facedown, forcing it to return to his hand.

"I then place one facedown and end my turn." Erza felt very confident since her first time dueling isn't that bad so far.

"Looks like it's my turn." Jellal said with a sickening smirk as he drew his card. "Now it's time for the carnage to start! First, since there's an XYZ monster on the field, I can special summon Photon Slasher from my hand in defend mode!" A slash mark appeared in front of the number as a warrior wearing purple and white armor, blade-like wings and a dark purple energy sword arrived while on one knee.

Photon Slasher: LV 5. Attack:2100/Def: 1000

"Then, by send a light monster from my hand to the grave, I can bring out Galaxy Soldier in Defense mode!" Jellal sent a card to his grave as a mechanical knight with a glowing core appeared next to Photon Dragon.

Galaxy Soldier: LV 5. Att: 2000/Def: 0

"And the best part about him is I can add a Galaxy monster to my hand, isn't that grand!" A card popped out of his deck before he took and shuffled his deck.

"He's gonna XYZ summon again…" Natsu muttered as the number's smirk grew.

"That's right Dragneel, O overlay my level 5 Galaxy Soldier and Photon Slasher!" Both monsters turned into yellow blobs as they entered the black vortex. "With this two monsters, I build the Overlay Network. I XYZ summon, Number 61: Volcasaurus!" A large pillar of lava erupted from within the vortex, making it rain in the surrounding area and burning nearby trees. Black Rose had to cover Wendy's eyes as the lava began melting the corpses of the Rune Knights while Gray used what little magic he had to keep them safe. A sudden stomp caught everyone's attention as a large prehistoric creature with long orange stones on its back ross from the ground.

Number 61: Volcasaurus: Rank 5. Att: 2500/Def: 1000

The beast roared in the sky, causing the very ground to shake. "They have another number?!" Stardust yelled in pure shock.

"What's the problem? I thought all numbers were-"

"Not ALL numbers are like them." Natsu's dragon cut off. "In fact, one of my dear friends is a Number. What shocked me was how 107 has a number lower than him. Be careful Natsu, Erza."

"Now I activate Volcasaurus' ability! By using an Overlay unit, I can destroy one monster on my opponent's field, then you take damage equal to its attack points! So I choose to get rid of that pesky Pleiades!" The fire attribute monster ate one of its Overlay units as it fired a meteor at Pleiades.

"*Scoff* Like I would allow that to happen." Erza said with a small smirk. "I'll use Pleiades'-"

"AHHH!" Pleiades exclaimed in shock as chains wrapped around him.

"Then I will use Fiendish Chain and negate your ability!" Lahar said as his left trap ross.

"Hmm, then Omega's ability will activate! By using an Overlay unit, all Constellars are unaffected by spells and traps this turn, so Pleiades will still return Volcasaurus to your hand!" Omega used one of his Overlay units to create a star shower which gave Pleiades the strength to break out of the chains and return Volcasaurus to 107's Extra Deck.

"That was close ms. Scarlet." Stardust said with a sigh.

"You just had to ruin my fun huh?" 107 groaned before he smirk returned. "Oh well, Galaxy eyes, attack Omega!"

"Wait, he's attacking with his dragon?" Lucy questioned in confusion.

"His parfume smells of treachery." Ichiya said with a serious expression...while doing a pose. The dragon was close to striking Omega, who reeled his weapon back before….

"Disappear." In the snap of a finger, both monster's disappeared, making everyone widen their eyes.

"Wait what?!" Natsu yelled out in shock.

"The hell was that?" Gray questioned. Just as he said that, both monsters returned to the field. "The hell?!"

"I see all of you are confused, so allow me to explain." 104 said calmly. "Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon has the ability to banish himself and an opponent's monster, should they do battle, until the end of the battle phase when they return. And if the opponent happens to be an XYZ monster, Galaxy eyes gains 500 attack points for every unit it had before it was banished, as well as gain his original attack points since your gale's effect wears off should the monster leave the field in any way."

"And that means my dragon's stronger!"

Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon: 3000-3500

"That's why you wanted to get rid of Pleiades." Erza said with a glare. "You were cautious and forced me to use his last unit so Galaxy Eyes could take Omega's Overlay unit."

"Yup, but since I attacked already, I'll just switch my Galaxian to defense and end my turn. You're up Dragneel." The XYZ monster got on one knee while placing his blades in an X-formation.

"I draw!" Natsu declared as he drew his next card. "I summon Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame in attack mode!" A humanoid bird with black wings, blue fur on its head and small arms and legs appeared next to Raikiri.

Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame: LV 4. Att: 1800/Def: 1200

Again, a gust of wind was summoned. "And since he's a Blackwing, I can add another one to my hand." He took a certain monster out of his deck before shuffling. "Now, I'll use Raikiri to-"

"I activate Breakthrough Skill to negate your monster's ability!" 104 said as he revealed his other facedown, which had an image of a creature breaking through a wall. Raikiri screeched weakingly as his powers were nullified. "You'll have to try something else Dragneel."

"Fine, then I activate Blackwing-Harmattan the Dust's ability from my hand! If I control another Blackwing monster, I can bring him out to play!" A green portal appeared as a small Flamingo-like bird came out.

Blackwing-Harmattan the Dust: LV 2. Att: 800/Def: 800

"Now I'll use his ability to copy Shura's level!" The bird began to glow as his level copied Shura's. "Now I Overlay my two Blackwings!" Unlike before, the blobs of energy with purple as they entered the Overlay network. :I build the Overlay unit and XYZ summon! Time to orchestrate this performance, Maestroke the Symphony Djinn!" A man with black, gold and red suit, top hat and zoro-like sword appeared.

Maestroke the Symphony Djinn: Rank 4. Att: 1800/Def: 2300

"How the hell this that guy gonna help?" Gray asked with a raised brow, getting a tick mark on both Natsu and Maestroke's heads.

"At least he's more useful than you Ice Prick!" Natsu yelled before looking at his XYZ. "I'll activate Maestroke's ability! By using an Overlay unit, I can flip a monster on your field facedown, so it looks like your Galaxy Dragon's going on the defensive!" Maestroke moved his blade like an orchestra instructor, making Galaxy eyes kneel before his card was face down sideways.

"And since his dragon is facedown, he won't be able to use his banishment ability. Excellent work Natsu Dragneel." Black Rose said with a smile.

"Alright Raikiri, attack that monster with Spike Feather Shards!" The Synchro monster threw his feathers like Kunai at Galaxy Eyes, though what surprised them was how calm 107 was.

"Hehehe, you fell for it."

"HUH?!"

"I activate my facedown, Magic Cylinder!" Jellal's only facedown ross, showing two cylinders, one going up and the other down. "With this, I not only negate your attack, but now YOU take damage equal to your monster's attack!" The feathers entered one of the cylinders before exiting out of the other.

*Slash*

"AHHH!" Several cuts appeared on Natsu's body as he fell on his back.

Natsu: 8000-5400

"NATSU!" Erza rushed to his side as he grimaced from the pain. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, but what the hell?" As far as duels went, he only felt slight pain, but this was new.

"Now you get it don't you, any damage, no matter how small, will hurt you in real life. So please, scream." 107 laughed with a twisted grin.

"This is bad. Natsu's barely able to stand after his battle with Zero, and now anytime he's hit, his condition will get worse." Lucy said in concern as she saw her best friend struggle to get up.

"It seems these numbers waited for the perfect time the strike when we were all vulnerable." Jura said with gritted teeth.

"I've got help him!" Wendy yelled as she ran towards the flames, only for them to push her away.

"Wendy don't or you'll get hurt." Black Rose scolded. "I understand your concern, but there is nothing we can do on our end."

"I…..place another facedown and end my turn." Natsu said as a card appeared in front of him.

"Then it's my move." Lahar said as he drew his card. "I summon Satellarknight Altair in attack mode." A man with silver and blue armor, blue wings and an orbit ring around his body appeared.

Satellarknight Altair: LV 4. Att: 1700/Def: 1300

"And when he is successfully summoned, I can revive one Satellarknight from my graveyard, so return Vega!" Altair clapped his hands together, creating a portal that allowed Vega to come out of. "And as you are aware, when she is summoned, I can special summon Satellarknight Alsahm in attack mode!" Vega once again summoned a golden circle as a cupid like warrior with golden wings and a bow appeared.

Satellarknight Alsahm: LV 4. Att: 1400/Def: 1800

"And whenever he's summoned, my opponent's are hit with 1000 points of damage!" Natsu and Erza's eyes widened as the creature pulled his bow and shot two arrows at them.

"AHHHH!" Both were hit in the chest making them fall to the ground.

"NATSU/ERZA/HONEY!" Their friends shouted.

Natsu: 5400-4400

Erza: 8000-7000

"There it is! That's music to my ears." Jellal said as his opponents got up.

"Are you both alright?" Stardust asked, seeing them wobble a bit.

"I'm fine….Stardust."

"We must….continue the duel…."

"Hmmm, your determination is something I can respect." 104 admitted with closed eyes. "But it won't stop me from defeating you! I Overlay my Level 4 Altair, Vega and Alsahm!" All three monsters turned into yellow blobs as they entered the Overlay Network.

"He's using all three?!" Gray exclaimed in shock.

"With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network and XYZ summon, Stellarknight Delteros!" An angelic warrior with a glowing triangle-shaped shield and rapier appeared.

Stellarknight Delteros: Rank 4. Att:2500/Def: 2100

"I activate my trap, Solemn Warning!" Natsu shouted as his middle facedown ross, which had an image of an old man denying two angels. "By paying 2000 life points, I negate your monster's summoning!" A wave of pink energy shot towards Delteros.

"I'm afraid that won't work…" A barrier surrounded the XYZ monster, keeping him safe from destruction. "As long as Delteros has Overlay units, my opponents can't use any card effects whenever my or my partner's monsters are summoned. But look on the bright side, at least you don't lose those life points." Natsu growled as he sent his trap to the grave. "Before I was rudely interrupted, I will use my Delteros' ability. By using an Overlay unit, I can destroy a card on the field, so say goodbye to that Synchro monster Dragneel." Delteros took one of his Overlay units into his shield before firing three circles which surrounded Raikiri before they shot out electricity and destroyed him, much to Natsu's anger. "Now, attack Omega." The Xyz took his blade and lunged , Maestroke jumped in front of Omega and took the hit.

"I activate Maestroke's ability! By using an Overlay unit, I can stop him from being destroyed and since he was in defense mode, I take no damage!" Maestroke began to glow a purplish aura as he was spared. Natsu turned to Erza and gave he a grin. "Couldn't let you get hurt, now could I?" Erza rolled her eyes with a soft smile.

"I end my turn with two facedown." Lahar calmly said as two cards appeared in front of him.

"That was close, if Natsu hadn't done that, Erza would've been left open." Lucy said with a sigh of relief.

"Yes, but now Dragneel has no more of those units to use such an ability a third time." Jura said solemnly.

"I draw!" Erza shouted as she drew the next card, which brought a smile to her face. "I summon Constellar Sombre in attack mode!" A angelic monster with wings similar to Ptolemy M7's and a green circle with strange writing appeared.

Constellar Sombre: LV 4. Att: 1550/Def: 1600

"I activate her ability! By removing Algiedi from play in my graveyard, I can add another Constellar to my hand and normal summon again!" Sombre did several hand motions as Algiedi entered a dark vortex and Kaus was summoned once again.

Constellar Kaus: LV 4. Att: 1800/Def: 700

"I shall now use his ability to raise both his and Sombre's levels by 1." Kaus shot an arrow in the sky as he and Sombre gained a level and turned into yellow blobs. "I build the Overlay Network and XYZ summon an old friend. Come back into the light, Constellar Pleiades!" Pleiades reappeared from the Network with his arms crossed.

Constellar Pleiades: Rank 5. Att: 2500/Def: 1500

Erza drew her card thanks to Star Chart before she continued. "Now I Overlay using Omega!"

"Wait, he doesn't have a level!" 107 shouted in anger as Omega turned into a blob of yellow energy.

"True, but there is an XYZ monster that can be brought out by using a Constellar XYZ on my field." Erza said with a smirk. "Observe as I XYZ summon the great and mighty, Constellar Ptolemy M7!" The large draconic machine appeared next to Pleiades.

Constellar Ptolemy M7: Rank 6. Att: 2700/Def: 2000

"Amazing! Now Erza has her own dragon!" Lucy cheered, even though she was wrong at what M7 was.

"I will now use Pleiades' ability to return your Delteros to your hand!" Pleiades threw an energy slash at delteros, who returned to Lahar's extra deck. "Then I shall use Ptolemy's ability, by using an Overlay unit, I am allowed to add Sombre back to my hand." Ptolemy absorbed his only Overlay unit as a card ejected out of Erza's graveyard and she placed it back in her hand. "Now, Pleiades, attack Lavalval Chain with shining axe!" Pleiades jumped before bringing his axe down on Lavalval Chain, who was sliced in half.

Lahar: 8000-7300

"Grrr…" 104 grunted as he felt the pressure from that attack.

"Now, Ptolemy M7, attack Galaxy eyes with Brilliant Beam!" Ptolemy gathered energy in his mouth before unleashing it on the facedown monster, making it explode. "I end my turn."

"Excellent use of the card ms. Scarlet. Perhaps you have the potential to become a duelist." Stardust complimented with a smile.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that RED." Jellal said as he furiously drew his card and smirked. "Since my Lord Galaxian counts as a Galaxy monster, I can normal summon Galaxy Knight without a tribute." A shining knight with glowing blue eyes and a sword appeared next to Galaxian.

Galaxy Knight: LV 8. Att: 2800/Def: 2600

"And when he is summoned this way, I can bring back my dragon in defense mode!" The knight slashed on the ground as Galaxy Eyes crawled out, scaring some of the humans.

"Great, just when Erza took that thing down…." Gray groaned.

"Oh don't worry Stripper because my knight brings him in defense mode, but I never said I would attack with him." Both Galaxy Knight and Galaxy Eyes turned into blobs of yellow energy, much to everyone's shock. "I Overlay both my level 8 monsters and build the Overlay Network!" In the sky, the stars suddenly began to spiral over the group.

"What's going on?!" Lucy yelled as she crossed her arms.

"You're about to get front row seats to something beautiful humans! With these two great monsters, I build the Overlay Network and XYZ summon a monster stronger than a Cosmic Storm! A behemoth with the ability to bend time to do its will! An interstellar terror leaving destruction in its wake! Arise my beast; for we shall claim victory for our kind! Come forth! Number 107: Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" A shell shot out of the vortex before it opened, revealing a massive dragon-like creature which had a body similar to that out high technology, pink wings and large hands. A glowing 107 appeared on Jellal's shoulder as his dragon flew straight down, creating a mach cone over its body before pulling up just a few feet from the ground, creating a shockwave that pushed trees from their roots. Jura created a rock wall to cover him and his allies, but the force was too strong and everyone aside from Natsu, Erza and Lahar were sent flying.

Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 8. Att: 3000/Def: 2500

"N-no way….."

"IT'S HUGE!" Happy yelled in pure fear.

"I-It was strong enough to break trees like they were p-paper." Lucy stuttered as she saw how endless the dragon's eyes were.

"I-I can't breath…" Wendy said as the pure power Tachyon Dragon had was suffocating. Jura dropped his staff in pure fear. He was a Wizard saint, acknowledged as one of the strongest in Fiore, yet the beast in front of him made him feel as strong as an incest. As for Ichiya, he crashed into a tree head-first and was rendered unconscious. Natsu and Erza let down a nervous sweat at the sight of the great beast.

"I love it when my victims are shit-scared." Jellal said with a chuckle. "But that's not the only thing you should fear right now…."

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive my Altair!" Lahar said as his right facedown ross and Altair came back to battle. "And like before, I bring another Satellarknight from my grave to the field, so welcome back Vega and her ability allows me to summon Deneb from my hand!" Both Vega and Deneb came out as a card ejected out of his duel disk before he took it. "Now, I activate Wonder XYZ, which allows me to automatically XYZ summon, so I Overlay my three monsters!" All three turned to blobs and entered the network as thunder clouds arrived. "I XYZ summon Number 104: Masquerade! Use your brilliance to force these foolish insects to grovel at your feet!" A diamond-shaped figure slowly flew out of the network before opening, revealing a human figure with a strange blue cape, three golden rings and red eyes. It flew down and landed on both feet, creating a much smaller earthquake.

Number 104: Masquerade: Rank 4. Att: 2700/Def: 1200

"It seems they summoned their true forms." Stardust said grimly.

"Wait, you mean THOSE monsters are what they look like?!" Natsu yelled in shock.

"Yes, Natsu and Erza. Be prepare for the true battle will begin."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 18: Chaos Catastrophe!

Warrior of six blades: Yup, since you didn't know in the ZEXAL series, the numbers over 100 are the villains of the second season, so i thought why not add them.

Drakedragon297: I know, it's gonna be epic.

Dragneel Vanquisher: Thank you sir.

FanficCrossoverMaster15: I agree, they're not only too weak, but facing XYZ such as those are like facing a 100 monsters.

Last time on Dueling Tail…..

"I hope you truly are prepared to lose your lives." 'Lahar' said with narrowed eyes as he raised his Duel Disk. "Because this may be your last moments of living."

"Let's Duel!" They all said in unison, each with 8000 life points.

"The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

"And by way of their cosmic bonds, I can form an even mightier beast! I synchro summon! Spread your wings, Assault Blackwing-Raikiri the Rain Shower!"

"You're about to get front row seats to something beautiful humans! With these two great monsters, I build the Overlay Network and XYZ summon a monster stronger than a Cosmic Storm! A behemoth with the ability to bend time to do its will! An interstellar terror leaving destruction in its wake! Arise my beast; for we shall claim victory for our kind! Come forth! Number 107: Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

"I XYZ summon Number 104: Masquerade! Use your brilliance to force these foolish insects to grovel at your feet!"

"Yes, Natsu and Erza. Be prepare for the true battle will begin."

[Yu-Gi-Oh theme start.]

Natsu's arms are spread out with his eyes closed. On the left was him smiling while on the right was Stardust Dragon

(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)

Natsu places his deck on his belt, wraps his scarf around his neck, then thrusts his arm to activate his duel disk.

(Your move!)

Natsu's shadow begins to shift from him and becomes Stardust with his amber eyes glowing.

(Yu-Gi-Oh)

Natsu falls into a hole as multiple images of monsters appear.

Black Luster Soldier appears and brings his sword down. Then a mechanized dragon launches a tornado from their propellers. Constellar Pleiades throws his golden axe while Evilswarm Ophion screeches at him. Shark Drake appears from the sea and charged at Natsu, who is defended by Junk Gardna. Gajeel and Levy and surrounded by raptors as Mira in her Satan Soul punches Guardian Eatos, who blocks her attack with her sword. Blue Eyes roars in the sky with Natsu and Lucy riding his back. Zero moves his arms in a circular fashion as Natsu and Erza fall into an abyss. Natsu's eyes widen as he is engulfed in a white lightning attack.

(Your Move!)

Natsu faces a mysterious man with a white mask as he reveals his red eyes. A red-haired man activates his reaper-like duel disk with a smirk while a hooded man takes Wendy and disappears.

(Yu-Gi-Oh)

A white masked man lunges forward with what appears to be a shadow of a dragon while Natsu does the same with Stardust at his side.

(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)

Natsu draws the top card of his deck before placing it on his duel disk, revealing it to be Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Erza requips a sword and slashes down before his face is shown in a serious manner. Gray launches an Ice Make: Lance. Lucy raises one of her keys as it radiates golden light. Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon Roar as a shadow of a dragon is behind her. Makarov stands in front of the guild in his giant form, then it cuts to a throne room with a table in middle and several shadows seated. Finally it zooms in to the masked man and his red eyes. Several shadows with glowing blue eyes appear next to Stardust.

The screen then shows Natsu drawing the top card of his deck as bolts of lightning come from the card, summoning monsters on his side. On the left was Constellar Ptolemy M7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack and Elemental Hero Neos. On the right was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Dark Magician. On top of Natsu was Stardust.

(Yu-Gi-Oh)

Natsu: 4400, On field: Maestroke.

Erza: 7000, on field: Constellar Pleiades and Ptolemy M7

Jellal: 8000, on field: Number 107: Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon and Starliege Lord Galaxion

Lahar: 7300, on field: Number 104: Masquerade

Fear. That's what all the wizards, ever Natsu and Erza, were feeling as the great monsters in front of them appeared. 107 chuckled darkly while his partner looked indifferent. "What, did my true form make you piss your pants yet? I sure hope so."

"T-That thing's what he looks like?" Lucy muttered while shaking like a leaf. She had seen some scary things in her life, but the XYZ monsters in front of her made these things look like child's play. Add to the fact the power they were emitting and you have a force of nature that can end all their lives in one swing.

"Trust me, the fun hasn't even started. First, I switch me Lord Galaxion to attack mode." The XYZ monster stood up. "Next, I'll use Tachyon Dragon's special ability! By using an Overlay unit, I can negate the effects of all other face up monsters on the field. Go Tachyon Burst!" Tachyon Dragon ate one of his Overlay units before sending out a wave of pure energy, making the humans flinch at its power. Maestroke, Pleiades, Ptolemy M7 and even Masquerade all moaned in pain as their abilities were nullified. "Now Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon, attack Dragneel's Maestroke with Tachyon Spiral of Destruction!" The dragon began concentrating a sphere of pink energy within its mouth, making everyone aside from the numbers and duel monsters scared of what's to come. Then….it fired.

*RROOOAARRRRR!*

A massive beam of energy fired from Tachyon Dragon's mouth, straight towards Maestroke, who was completely disintegrated from the attack. Natsu, feeling the force of the blast, screamed in pain as he was sent flying backwards.

"Now Lord Galaxion, attack Dragneel directly!" The XYZ knight rushed it with both swords at the ready.

"I activate Defense Draw!" Natsu shouted as a picture of a warrior jumping out of the way of an explosion appeared from one of his facedowns. "Now the damage I take is 0 and I can draw a card." Just as Galaxion was about to strike him, a force field protected Natsu as he drew his card.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that." Jellal muttered with a sadistic grin. "Now my dragon's going to attack again!"

"But you already attack this turn!" The dragon slayer shouted.

"True, but my Tachyon Dragon has another ability. Whenever my opponent's card effect is activated, my dragon gains 1000 attack points and can attack again!" The wizard's eyes widened at the information as Tachyon began to glow.

Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon: 3000-4000

"Now, attack Dragneel directly!" Once again, the dragon fired it's pink beam of destruction, which hit the ground in front of Natsu and sent his flying.

"AAHHH!" The blast, however, didn't stop as it was directed to the left, creating several explosions that destimated anything in it's path.

Natsu: 4400-400

"Hmm, I guess that's all the suffering I can do, so I end my turn."

"NATSU!" Erza rushed to her lover and saw several parts of his body burned, parts of hs clothing were tore and his head began to bleed.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Stardust asked in concern as his duelist struggled to stand.

"I'm fine, just a few scratches?" Natsu said with a weak grin. "I draw!" He looked at the card in thought. This could really help Erza and me, but it can also help those guys. Hmmm… After a few seconds of thought, he made his move. "I activate Cards of Sanctity!" A spell with a picture of two men gathering golden coins that fell from the sky appeared. "Now all of us draw until we each have 6 in our hands."

"But why would he use such a card if it benefits his enemies." Carla said with a frown as the duelists drew cards from their decks until they each held six.

"It seems Dragneel had no choice." Jura said in a serious tone. "From what I've seen, he only had that card and two facedowns, which he couldn't have used now, which is the reason why he risked such a move."

"Ooohhhhh, thanks for the draws Dragneel! Now I have more options to beat you." 107 said with a chuckle. Natsu, though he got new cards, felt he only helped his enemies.

"It's okay Natsu." Erza suddenly spoke up. "I needed new draws anyway." He nodded before glaring at his opponents.

"I summon Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North in attack mode!" A derpy looking blue bird appeared in front of him.

Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North: LV 2. Att: 1300/Def: 0

Again, wind began to pick up. "And now I can add another Blackwing to my hand." a card popped out his deck before he added it to his hand. "Now Blizzard's effect kicks in! I can now bring back one of my Blackwings from the grave, so come back Harmattan the Dust!" Blizzard called out as the other Blackwing appeared from a blue circle. "And since I have a Blackwing, I can summon Kris the Crack of Dawn from my hand!" A purple humanoid bird with a red and gold vest and matching mask appeared.

Blackwing-Kris the Crack of Dawn: LV 4. Att: 1900/Def: 300

"Since I special summoned a Blackwing, I can activate my trap Black Return!" Natsu's right facedown ross, revealing an image of Bora summoning two tornados at a monster. "With this, I can choose a monster on your field and not only does it go back to your hand, but I gain life points equal to its attack points." He then pointed at Tachyon Dragon. "And the monster I choose is Tachyon Dragon!" Jellal actually widened his eyes in shock as a tornado shot out of the card and towards his dragon.

"Yeah! I knew Natsu would find a way to beat that thing!" Happy cheered.

"I activate the effect of XYZ solider from my hand!" Lahar called out as he revealed a monster who was dressed similar to a scientist with a spear in hand. "By removing an XYZ monster in my graveyard from play, I can XYZ summon using just my soldier as a material, so I banish Lavalval Chain!" Lavalval Chain screamed as it was absorbed into a black tornado as XYZ soldier turned into a purple blob of energy. "With this single monster, i build the Overlay Network and XYZ summon, Cairngorgon, Antiluminescent Knight!"

The Overlay Network exploded as an evil looking knight with one glowing red eyes, long dark blonde hair and a large cannon-like arm appeared.

Cairngorgon, Antiluminescent Knight: Rank 4. Att: 2450/Def: 1950

"And now I activate his ability! Since a card effect is targeting one card on the field, by using his only Overlay Unit to change the target to my own knight!" Cairngorgon absorbed his Overlay Unit as the tornado struck him, making Natsu growl. "Oh don't sound angry Dragneel, though you failed to end my partner's dragon, you still gain life points." A green aura suddenly surrounded Natsu.

Natsu: 400-2850

"Gee, thanks partner." Jellal thanked, getting an irritated glare from 104.

"I did it because you would be left defenseless. Stop acting like an animal and think for once in your damn life." He said, getting a glare from his partner.

"Now I tune my level 2 Blizzard with level 2 Harmattan and level 4 Kris!" Blizzard turned into two green rings which Kris and Harmattan entered before it erupted. "Dragon of pure evil, come forth and vanquish thy enemy." Natsu raised his head to glare at his opponents. "I synchro summon, Beelze of The Diabolic Dragons!" A two headed serpent like dragon with a man in the middle of its body appeared with a powerful roar.

Beelze of The Diabolic Dragons: LV 8. Att: 3000/Def: 3000

"Woah, now that's a scary dragon." Gray muttered.

"Now, Beelze, attack Tachyon Dragon with Twin Burst of Darkness!" Both dragon heads opened their mouths before firing a stream of combined darkness.

"The hell Dragneel, they'll both kill each other!" 107 yelled in disbelief as his dragon fired a similar beam, causing a power clash.

"That's where you're wrong." Natsu said with a grin. "Thanks to my Beelze's ability, he can't be destroyed or card effects, though the same can't be said for your dragon!" Beelze focused more power in his attack to the point Tachyon started to get weaker. Eventually, Beelze's beam succeeded and slayed the great number, much to everyone's joy and the number's annoyance. I end my turn with three cards facedown!"

"At least they got rid of Tachyon Dragon." Lucy said in relief, though Black Rose was of a different opinion.

"For now, but they still need to face Masquerade, and he is no pushover." She said, violet eyes piercing through Lahar as he drew his next card.

"I first activate Masquerade's ability. Once per turn, I can force my opponent, or in this case opponents, to send the top card of their deck to the grave." Masquerade snapped his finger as the top card of Natsu and Erza's decks shot out and flew to their graves.

"And he doesn't need an Overlay Unit to do that?!" Natsu asked incredulously.

"Correct, then I shall activate Mystical Space Typhoon from my hand to destroy your facedown Dragneel." A tornado shot out of the card and into Natsu's left facedown, destroying it. But then, eggs fell from the sky and landed in front of the Numbers. "What the?!"

*Boom*

"AHH!" Jellal and Lahar screamed in pain as the eggs blew up in front of them.

Jellal: 8000-7000

Lahar: 7300-6300

"The hell was that?!" Jellal growled as he and his partner stood up while Natsu chuckled.

"THAT was my trap Blackwing-Boobytrap and it's all thanks to you. See, the only way that card could've worked was if my opponent destroyed it. Not only did you take 1000 points of damage, but I get to draw a card!" Natsu grinned in triumph as he drew his card.

"Wow flamebrain, i never thought you'd use your brain like that." Gray taunted, though he flinched when Erza gave him a glare.

"Gray, when this is over, we are going to have a LONG talk." She said before turning back to the battle.

"Great work genius." 107 said sarcastically.

"Like you could do better. I will now attack Pleia-"

"I activate Pleiades' ability to return your monster!" Erza cut off as her monster absorbed his Overlay Unit, though Lahar smirked.

"That won't work, for I will use Masquerade's ability! By using an Overlay unit when my opponent's monster activates an ability during the battle phase, not only can I negate the effect, but you take 800 points of damage." One Overlay unit disappeared as Pleiades was covered in lightning, preventing him from using his Shining Return. Then, Masquerade snapped his fingers before a bolt of lightning shot from the sky and hit Erza.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Laxus' lightning may have been strong, but compared to this, it was a spark. The power was so great Erza was sent flying on her back, all while electricity coursed through her veins.

Erza: 7000-6200

"ERZA!" Everyone screamed as the Titania was struggling to stand.

"Even though your monster's ability was negate, he still remains on the field. Masquerade, attack Pleiades with Chaotic Magic!" The number monster began doing multiple hand gestures before blasting Pleiades with a wave of energy, destroying him.

Erza: 6200-6000

"I shall end my turn after that." 104 looked at Erza with a simple frown. "Don't tell me after all that talk, you won't stand up. You truly are a disappointment Scarlet." Everyone aside from his partner glared at him while Erza got up.

"That bastard is focusing on hurt Erza more than Natsu." Gray muttered with gritted teeth.

I have to heal them, but these flames won't let me pass. What do I do? Wendy questioned with clenched fists.

"You….won't…..win….I….draw." Erza panted while drawing her card and smiled. "First I shall activate the spell XYZ Revenge!" She showed a card with Evilswarm Ouroboros rising from the ground. "Since you control an XYZ monster, I can take on of its Overlay Units and revive an XYZ from my graveyard. Return, Constellar Ptolemy M7!" One of Masquerade's Overlay Units flew towards Erza's field while M7 ross from the ground. "Then I activate my trap XYZ Reborn, and revive Constellar Pleiades!" Erza's facedown ross up as Pleiades returned in a flash of light while the trap became an Overlay unit.

"Well this is a problem." Jellal said blankly.

"It will, but first I shall activate Constellar Tempest from my hand!" The Constellar star symbol appeared in the sky, much to everyone's shock. "Then I shall give my Pleiades another Overlay unit with Overlay Regen!" A blue glowing sphere hovered around Pleiades. "Never , I shall activate his ability to return Masquerade back to your Extra Deck!" Lahar actually widened his eyes as Pleiades launches a energy slash at his XYZ monster before it return to his extra deck. "Now it's time for payback, for everything you've done! Pleiades, attack 107 and M7, attack 104!" Pleiades jumped forward and slashed Jellal, making him groan in pain while M7 fired a beam of energy at Lahat, who fell on one knee.

Jellal: 7000-4500

Lahar: 6300-3600

"Now, I shall place one facedown and end my turn." Suddenly, the symbol in the sky started to glow. "And since my turn has ended, Constellar Tempest can now activate. By using all the Overlay Units from two Constellar monsters I control, I can halve your life points!" Several meteors fell from the sky before striking the two, making them scream in pain.

Jellal: 4500-2250

Lahar: 3600-1800

"Alright, Erza and Natsu are ahead of those two!" Lucy cheered with a smile.

"I knew those two could do it." Gray said with a smirk.

"Their moves are truly amazing." Jura added with a tiny smirk.

"Aye! Natsu and Erza are the two strongest wizards in Fairy Tail!" Happy yelled with his paw in the air.

"It's almost over." Wendy sighed while placing a hand over her heart. The only ones who weren't cheering where Stardust and Black Rose, who had a sinking feeling things just got worse.

"Do you really think it's that easy…" jellal muttered before giving them a death glare. "IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL I SAY IT IS! I DRAW!" Just as he placed his fingers on the top card, a pulse of energy surged through his body. Slowly taking the card out, his eyes widened.

"Something is definitely wrong." Carla muttered with narrowed eyes as Jellal was looking down with his expression shadowed.

"hehehehehehehehahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The humans stopped talking as they saw Jellal laughing again. However, this wasn't a laugh of sarcasm or even humor. It was power-crazed laughter, and it brought a shiver to their spines. "Oh you are so dead. First I activate Monster Reborn from my hand, and just guess who's coming back?" They were given no time to answer as the ground began to shake and Number 107 ross once more.

Number 107: Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 8. Att: 3000/Def: 2500

"Why would he bring h-him back?" The Celestial wizard stuttered as the dragon glared at her.

"Because bimbo, I'm going to use him for something bigger!" He took the card he just drew and raised it up. "I activate the instrument to your doom, Rank Up Magic Barian's Force!"

"A Rank Up spell?!" Both Stardust and Black Rose yelled in shock. Suddenly, Tachyon Dragon reverted back to spire mode and began descending into the Overlay Network.

"You see, my dragon won't be of use without Overlay Units, but with this spell, I can make him evolve into an ever stronger beast! Barian power, born from chaos, surge through my Number, and bestow it with great might! Go chaos XYZ Evolution! Face the multiverse and ignite new life into my great beast! Come forth Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" The Overlay Network exploded as a golden sphere slowly began to rise from the vortex.

"What is that?" Natsu muttered with sweat falling down his head. Then, the sphere started to open as a powerful aura of power took the atmosphere. Everyone looked in pure fear as the new monster took the appearance of a three headed golden dragon with several tails and six energy wings.

*RROOOAARRRRR!* The power behind the roar was so strong, it pushed Natsu, Erza and everyone else away and even crack the remains of Nirvana.

Number C107: Neo Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 9. Att: 4500/Def: 3000

"Woah, and I thought his old form was bad." Natsu said as sweat fell down his face. The raw power the new monster was emitting was enough to make them believe they were in space due to its density.

"I know Dragneel, our regular Number forms are terrifying by themselves, but using a Rank Up spell will give them a new meaning of power." Jellal said with a dark smile. "Now like Red, I'll activate my own Overlay Regen!" The spell card quickly turned into a blue orb that circled the dragon. "But it won't be staying for long, cause now I'm activating my dragon's ability! By using an Overlay Unit, I can prevent ALL card effects on my opponent's field until the end of this turn! Go Neo Tachyon Pulse!" The Chaos XYZ absorbed the blue orb before releasing a massive wave of energy that sent everyone aside from Lahar flying several feet and cracked the ground even further. "Next, I'll activate the spell Photon Sanctuary, which lets me summon two Photon tokens in attack mode!" Two light blue orbs appeared next to the Number.

Photon Tokens: LV 4. Att: 2000/Def: 0

"Unfortunately, I can't attack with them."

"T-then why'd he bring them out?" Happy asked while trembling as a bad omen could be felt in the air.

"Well cat, let me tell you a bit about Chaos Numbers." Jellal started. "You don't necessarily need to use Rank Up to bring them out, but if you do, then that monster will gain an additional ability. Since I used my Tachyon Dragon with Rank Up, then my dragon has a second ability. By sacrificing two monsters, I can attack three times this turn!" Everyone's eyes widened as both monsters were absorbed by Tachyon Dragon, who began to glow. "Now here's my revenge from earlier Dragneel, attack his Beelze with Neo Tachyon Spiral of Destruction!" One of the dragon heads fired a beam of golden energy, which pierced Natsu's dragon and sent him flying. The blast continued until it stopped at Nirvana, causing a massive explosion.

Natsu: 2850-1350

"Now this WOULD be a good chance to kill you." Jellal turned and pointed at Erza with a twisted grin. "But I want Jelly boy to remember hurting you, more than before. Neo Galaxy eyes, attack her monsters!" The left and right head launched a similar beam of energy which destroyed Erza's monsters and sent her flying.

Erza: 6000-2200

"Natsu, Erza!" Lucy screamed as her friends were worse than before.

"Oh wait until Jelly Boy remembers the look on your face!" 107 laughed while his partner sighed.

"If you are done torturing them, then finish your damn turn. You already wasted the chance to end Dragneel." 104 said in irritation.

"Who said I was done?" He took one of his last 3 cards and showed it. "I activate Number's Rebellion! Now one Number or Chaos Number can attack once more! Now my beast, end Scarlet's life!" The Number glared at Erza before launched one last attack.

"Erza, get out of there!" Gray shouted.

"They can't stop it!" Lucy said in fear.

"NATSU, ERZA!" Happy and Wendy shouted as the beam closed in at Erza until…

*BOOM*

The attack was so powerful, it created a shockwave that broke the very ground and blinded everyone in a bright light. Jura once again summoned a rock wall and it BARELY held up from the force. Once it was done, a sizeable crater could be seen where Erza was standing. "E-Erza?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, OH HOW JELLY BOY WILL LOOK WHEN HE FINDS OUT HE KILLED THE WOMAN WHO TRIED SO HARD TO SAVE HIM! OH HOW FUN IT'LL BE!" 107 crackled as the Fairy Tail wizards began to cry.

"I admit, she was…..mediocre at best." 104 said while fixing his glasses.

"YOU BASTARDS!" The ice make wizard shouted as he smashed the flames with his ice make, only for it to melt. Damnit, why didn't I tell you how I felt Erza…..

"M-miss E-Erza…" Wendy muttered with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you miss Titania." Jura said solemnly while bowing his respect.

"Natsu….." Lucy and Happy muttered as they saw his silhouette in the smoke.

"Trust me, we'll kill him in a bit, with you not far behind."

"No one's dying today." A voice called from the smoke, much to everyone's shock. It began to clear, revealing Natsu, holding Erza in his arms.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! GOD DAMN CLICHE MOMENTS! I KILLED THAT BITCH, HOW IS SHE-" Frustrated, Jellal looked at his duel disk, only to find Erza's life points in tact.

"I should be thanking you." Natsu gestured towards Lahar while putting Erza down. "The card you forced me to send to the grave was Necro Gardna, who can be banished to negate an attack. Also, since he wasn't on my field, your dragon's effect wouldn't stop it."

"And the force from your attack was too much for me, so Natsu took me to the side before anything else." Erza continued while giving her lover a smile.

"Grrrrrr, whatever! You may have survived that one, but that'll be it! I place two facedowns and end my damn turn!" 107 shouted in frustration while the humans sighed in relief.

"My move." Natsu drew his card and looked at his hand. He barely survived that assault, if it wasn't for Necro Gardna…..no, he couldn't think about that. He had a dual to win, and win he shall! "First I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards." He drew his next cards and smirked. "Nice, I activate Call of the Haunted, which let's me bring back Assault Blackwing-Raikiri!" A purple mist covered the field as Raikiri appeared with a squawk.

Assault Blackwing-Raikiri the Rain Shower: LV 7. Att: 2600/Def: 2000

"Next, I Special Summon Blackwing-Oroshi the Squall from my hand!" A blue circle was summoned to the field as a small black bird with blue eyes and its tongue out appeared.

Blackwing-Oroshi the Squall: LV 1. Att: 400/Def: 600

"Now Raikiri's effect can-"

"I discard effect Veiler from my hand to negate his effect from being activated." Lahar called out as he sent a monster from his hand to the grave, canceling his monster's effect. "We won't fall for the same trick Dragneel."

"That's fine, cause I hoped you'd do that." He retorted with a grin. "I tune my Oroshi with Raikiri!" The smaller bird squawked while turning into a single green ring. "The defender of all light, please appear before me to defeat the evil that blocks our path." The rings erupted as Natsu looked at the numbers with amber colored eyes. "I Synchro summon, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust grinned as he materialized into real life and roared proudly into the sky.

Stardust Dragon: LV 8. Att: 2500/Def: 2000

"Amazing…" Lucy muttered as this was her first time ever seeing Stardust being summoned. Gray and others had the same thought while Black Rose smiled lovingly at her mate.

"Your reign of terror ends now." Stardust said with a serious tone, getting a glare of 104 and a smirk from 107.

"Really? Well mr. Duel Guardian, you can't destroy my Chaos form with the pathetic points you have!" Jellal laughed, though he raised a brow at Natsu's smirk.

"Now, I activate my other facedown Follow Wing!" Natsu's middle facedown ross, revealing an image of two golden wings. "Now I equip it to my Stardust, and he can't be destroyed by battle or card effects." Stardust roared as his wings began to glow, forcing the numbers to shield their eyes. "Now Stardust, attack his Chaos Number!"

"Natsu, that thing's way too strong!" Happy shouted as Stardust charged at Neo Galaxy Eyes.

"Yeah, but that's where Follow Wing comes in. When a synchro monster equipped with this card attacks a monster, that monster's automatically destroyed and he gains it's attack points until the end of this turn!" Everyone's eyes widened as Stardust's wings covered the Number in a kind of cocoon. It got smaller, and smaller...and smaller until…

*BOOM*

A large explosion engulfed the inside of Follow Wings, getting the humans to smile as the number was destroyed once again. But their victory soon turned to horror as the smoke began to clear. "I-Impossible…" Jura muttered with a nervous sweat. Neo Galaxy Eyes remained in perfect condition, without so much as a scratch.

"I admit, that was a close one Dragneel." Jellal said with a chuckle. "But with my Number Wall trap, my Numbers can't be destroyed by card effects or by battle involving non Numbers, which you. Don't. HAVE."

"Damn it." Stardust muttered as his partner ended his turn with one single facedown.

"I activate my own Pot of Greed, which like with you, allows me to draw two cards." Lahar placed his fingers on his deck before feeling a strong plus from it. Taking his two new cards, he looked at his partner with a knowing nod. "I summon Barian Necromancer in attack mode." A man in purple robes and a witches staff appeared on the field.

Barian Necromance: LV 4. Att: 1200/Def: 900

"But why have one, when I can have 3?" His deck began to glow and before long, two other Necromancers appeared next to their brother. "I Overlay my three Barian Necromancers to XYZ summon….Number 104: Masquerade!" All three monsters fused into one before Masquerade made his reappearance.

Number 104: Masquerade: Rank 4. Att: 2700/Def: 2000

"IHe brought it out again…" Wendy said fearfully as Masquerade glared at her.

"Now I activate his ability to-" Chains suddenly appeared around the Number, stopping his movements and making Lahar frown.

"Payback's a bitch huh?" Natsu said with a grin as his own Fiendish Chain worked. "What're you going to do now?" To his surprise, Lahar actually chuckled, but this was dark and scheming.

"I agree, payback is indeed a bitch Dragneel." He looked at Natsu with a smirk before raising an all too familiar card. "But let's see if you can handle this again…"

"Another Rank Up spell? Damn them." Natsu's dragon growled as everyone else gasped.

"I activate my own Rank Up Magic Barian's Force on my Number." Masquerade broke out of its chains as it turned into a yellow blob of energy and entered the Overlay Network. Now Dragneel, Titania, allow me the honor of introducing you to an even bigger nightmare. Appear, Chaos Number 104! When the force of Barina born from chaos will cover up the light, the great darkness will dance! Come, Umbral Horror Masquerade!" the new monster ross from the vortex and his appearance made the wizards step back in shock. It was much taller than 104 with red robes, spider like appendages on its back, blade-like legs, a golden staff with a red stone on top and a demonic face that was tilted to the left. Just the sight of the new monster brought a look of fear onto everyone's faces.

Chaos Number 104: Umber Horror Masquerade: Rank 5. Att: 3000/Def: 1500

"Whenever my new Number is special summoned, I can destroy a spell or trap on your field. Say goodbye to one of your facedowns Scarlet." Masquerade fired a beam of energy from his staff onto Erza's left facedown, revealing it to be Dimension Prison. "Next I shall activate Twin Twister to discard my final card to destroy your Follow Wing and other facedown Dragneel."

"That's not happening, cause I'm activating Stardust's ability to-"

"AHHHH!" Stardust screamed in pain as a red aura surrounded his body.

"Unlike his previous form, Umbral Horror Masquerade can negate your monster's ability any time, with the addition of discarding a card from my opponent's hand and halve your life points." Masquerade absorbed an Overlay unit before firing a beam at Stardust, who shattered seconds later(much to Black Rose's anger). Then, two bolts of lightning shot from the sky and onto Natsu and Erza, who screamed in pain.

Natsu: 1350-675

Erza: 2200-1100

"Now Masquerade, end Dragneel's life with Wicked Alchemy!" Masquerade gave an evil chuckle as it began doing several hand gestures as black magic gathered in his hands.

"I….activate Drowning….Mirror Force…" Erza said as her only facedown, which had an image of blue barrier blocking an attack. "When...you….attack us...directly...this trap….returns all….your monsters….to your...deck…." A barrier appeared around the two as Masquerade's attack began to redirect its position.

"Not happening. I activate my Barian Counter trap, which can only activate when a Number or Chaos Number is about to leave the field. They stay, but the battle phase automatically ends, regardless of who's turn it is." Jellal said with a growl as the attack disappeared.

"I end my turn. Let us see if you can escape this situation." Lahar said in a calm tone.

"They only have one turn to do something." Carla said with a frown.

"B-but they'll use it to win, right?" Wendy said in fear.

"Only time will tell." Black Rose said solemnly as she saw Natsu and Erza struggling to stand.

"I-I-It….is...m-my...t-turn…" Erza couldn't even think straight as the damage she had taken was finally catching on. How pathetic. Here she was, in the face of battle once again, and yet her body was giving up. She had fought Phantom Lord, The Tower of Heaven, the Laxus fiasco and even the Oracion Seis, and in all those times, it was at her limit. So why, why is it that her body was failing at a crucial moment like this. Suddenly, she felt something warm next to her and a hand over her own.

"I'm...right here…" Natsu muttered while resting his chin on her right shoulder. "No matter…..what….we're ending this…..together…" There it was, the reason she was able to push through all those battles. Because of Natsu, the loud mouth, brash, idiotic, loyal, big hearted, handsome boyfriend that gave her a hand whenever she was down. There was no way in hell she was letting him down when he stuck his neck out for her. NO WAY! Suddenly, the top card of her deck began to glow as a surge of power coursed through their bodies. Grinning at each other, they made their move. "DRAW!" A golden line emanated from the card they drew.

"It's time" They heard Stardust say as they conducted their turn.

"In order to summon this monster, certain conditions must be met." Natsu started. "I banish my Beezle of the Diabolic Dragon…"

"And I banish Constellar Pleiades from my graveyard…" Erza continued as the spirits of both monsters appeared in the sky before being absorbed into a golden vortex.

"What's going on?!" Lucy questioned as a massive amount of magic was coming.

"Warrior that walks the path of light and darkness, please hear our call. Come forth and greet our enemies with your might." Natsu and Erza threw the card into the air as it began to glow. "We summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning!" A golden meteor shot from the vortex and crashed in front of the Fairy Tail wizards, causing everyone else, even the Numbers to cover up. When it did, a knight in gold and black armor with a unique sword and shield stood up.

Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning: LV 8. Att: 3000/Def: 2500

"Woah…" Happy muttered at how cool the knight they summoned looked and the protective aura he emitted.

"But why would they bring such a beast out?" Jura questioned before he widened his eyes at the Numbers. They ACTUALLY looked shocked at the new monster, almost like they knew what is was.

"W-what the hell? How did they get such a legendary Duel Monster?!" 107 said with a nervous sweat.

"It would see the benefit of being allies with a Duel guardian is showing." 104 theorized while also sweating a bit.

"Then, I shall activate my own Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Number Wall!" Erza shouted as a tornado destroyed Jellal's trap. "Both of you have caused enough trouble for everyone, and I cannot forgive you." She glared at them, her brown eyes turning gold for a split second, before extending her arm. "Black Luster Soldier, attack Chaos Number 107!" The knight nodded before leaping forward.

"Erza, what are you doing?! That monster's way too weak to beat that dragon!" Gray shouted, though to his surprise, Erza smirked before revealing the only card in her hand, which was Honest.

"I shall activate Honest's ability from my hand! By discarding her, my light attribute monster gains the attack of the monster Black Luster is attacking!"

"That won't work, for I shall activate my Number's ability to negate your's!" Masquerade absorbed yet another Overlay Unit and was prepared to negate the monster's ability….

"Sorry, but that won't happen…" Natsu's final facedown ross, and much to the Number's horror, it was Breakthrough Skill, which shut off Masquerade's cancellation.

Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning: 3000-7500

The Chaos Number attempted to blast Erza's monster to smithereens, but he used his shield to defend himself before jumping over the dragon and slashed it in the middle, causing it to explode.

"DAMN YOU HUMANS!" Jellal roared in pain as he was sent flying.

Jellal: 2250-0

"And now my monster's own ability activates…" Erza smirked as she pointed at Masquerade. "When he destroys a monster in battle, he is allowed to strike once more. Go!" Black Luster Soldier jumped to the left and raised his sword at the Number, who attempted to block it with his staff, only for it to snap and leave him vulnerable to be destroyed in a sizeable explosion.

"AHHHHHHH!" Lahar screamed as he fell back several feet.

Lahar: 1800-0, winners: Natsu Dragneel & Erza Scarlet

"They...did it...THEY DID IT!" Lucy, Happy and Wendy cheered.

"Geez, they had me worried." Gray said with a tired sigh, but smiled regardless.

"That was a well fought battle." Jura commented with a small smirk. Black Luster Soldier turned to Erza before nodding and disappeared in a flash as the energy in her body faded. Luckily, her boyfriend was there to catch her with a smile.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Natsu asked rhetorically, getting her to roll her eyes and lean on his warm chest.

"AAHHH!" Jellal sudden began to scream as a purple aura surrounded his body and much to everyone's horror, Tachyon Dragon Pulled out of his body, and he was NOT happy.

"NO! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M ALLOWING TWO HUMANS TO BEAT ME!" He shouted in pure rage as he charged forward, causing their friends to yell while they hugged each other for the pain to come...only it didn't.

*Stab*

107 gasped in pain as Stardust appeared and rammed his claw through his heart. "You will NEVER harm them Number." Stardust said in a cold tone as his opponent began to lower his head.

"Damn….you….Dragneel…..and….you...Star…..dust…." Was all he said before he evaporated into yellow sparks and his card landed in front of Natsu. The synchro dragon turned his head towards 104, who despite being in his true form, remained human sized due to his lack of energy.

"Don't think….I'm anything...like my...partner…." He muttered while looking at Stardust. "I admit….you and your duelist surprised me. I haven't had a duel like that in a long time."

Where are the other Hundreds?" To his irk, the Number chuckled

"Oh...believe me….they'll come to you….sooner than expected…..I hope you….know….the consequences….of this….Guardian….." He lowered his head before evaporating like his partner and landed in front of Natsu as the flames surrounding them disappeared.

"NATSU, ERZA!" The two hid the cards they won before turning towards their friends.

"Where did those 'Numbers' go?" Jura questioned.

"Trust me, they won't be a problem." Natsu answered while he and Erza fell on their backs.

"Here, let me heal you." Wendy quickly kneeled and began applying her healing magic, much to their relief. However, the peaceful moment was interrupted by the sound of marching. Turning their heads, the group was shocked to see more Rune knights coming to their location.

"Look, it's the wizards assigned to destroy Nirvana!"

"They don't see too well."

"My god, it's Lahar!"

The leader of the Rune Knights began to groan as he stood up. "What in Earthland?"

"Sir, what happened here?" Some of the knights looked shocked at the destruction that occurred.

"I...can't recall…..Fernandez!" Realizing his objective, Lahar turned, only to see Jellal standing up while holding his head. "Men, arrest that man."

"Hang on, what are you doing?" Natsu shouted in anger as two knights handcuffed the blue haired amnesiac.

"This man is too dangerous to be left free...unless of course you have a problem with it?" Natsu wanted to agree, but remembering his dragon's words, he simply glared.

"It's alright Natsu Dragneel." Jellal suddenly said with a weak smile. "I deserve this." He turned his head towards Wendy, who had tears running down her face. "Stay safe little Wendy."

"J-Jellal." The little girl muttered while Carla patted her back and Black Rose gave her a sympathetic look. He walked forward and was about to step into the wagon, when something came in his mind.

"I remember." He turned to Erza, whose expression was shadowed by her hair. "It was your hair that brought the name Erza in my mind." Erza looked at him in shock before he entered the wagon, accepting the punishment he deserves. Lahar ordered his men to move and that they did until they were out of the group's sight.

"Erza…." Lucy said before her friend walked away into the forest, a single tear visible.

"Poor girl." Stardust said solemnly before nudging at Natsu, giving him the 'go to her' look, which he understood before running to catch his mate. Little did anyone know, D.D. Crow was watching the whole thing before he fell into a red portal, without a single sound.

'With Erza'

We now see the strongest woman in Fairy Tail sitting against a rocky wall, her forehead pressed against her legs as the sun began to rise. It wasn't fair. After fighting with everything she had when the Numbers took over his body, Jellal was still taken from her, her chance to save him...gone. She was a curse, destined to have people she loved taken from her. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and a pair of warm arms wrap around her body.

"I'm sorry Erza…" Natsu muttered with regret laced in his voice. "I...I should've done something, ANYTHING to keep him here, so you could help." He then let out a hollow chuckle. "You know, I actually considered him one of us after he helped me against Zero. I promise, we'll get him back." His words were enough to fill her eyes with frustrated tears as she gripped his shirt and cried loudly on his chest, to which he hugged her tighter. That day, a friend was lost.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 19: Wendy's first duel!  
HEY EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO MY 19TH CHAPTER OF DUELING TAIL! I am surprised at how quickly this story's chapters are coming out, yet I don't feel guilty about that whatsoever. Now before you guys ask, this is NOT the beginning of the filler arc, nor is it a continuation of the Oracion Seis arc. Think of it as a…..relaxation arc where the action will be cooled down since of course Natsu and his friends deserve it. This period won't last long, maybe 3 chapters at best. THEN shit will hit the fan.

StreakFreak: Thank you and yes, he will…..soon;)

FanficCrossoverMaster15: No, they still have their own minds and could very well take over anyone who touches them. I know, #destinydraw.

Lightningblade49: Well besides the Barian cards, those cards do exist and Erza's a fast learner, unlike Natsu~;)

Drakedragon297: Trust me, it's gonna be hell for her.

Warrior of six blades: Yeah, Number cards, especially over 100 are tough. No, she's not related to Supreme King, I just wanted to show her duelist potential being brought out. Trust me, that epilogue will be explained, hehe.

Guest: Haha, yeah I could have her shove his face into her breasts, but that's WAY in the future.

Flyingvortex: Thanks, but I don't plan on making that crossover since I haven't played that game, nor plan to in the future.

Now we see our heroes returning home and a surprising duel in the end. I hope you guys enjoy this new intro for the upcoming arc!

[Yugioh Theme song, start!]

Natsu is seen standing in front of the guild doors opened, his eyes open slowly as the camera zooms at his serious face.

(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!)

Natsu looks in shock at the person standing in front of him, then cuts to the Number's castle, then to 101 looking over his shoulders, then a white glowing sphere is visible in his palm.

(Your move!)

Natsu activates his duel disk, Then places his deck in it's slot. Then four cloaked figures bow in front of 101. Finally, pieces of Natsu form together as multiple images appear at once.

Noble Knight Brothers slash downward. Then Gandora X roars in the sky, firing red lasers from his body. Summoned Skull appears in a bolt of lightning. Shark Drake fires a beam of purple energy while Gladiator Beast Gyzarus soars in the sky. Wind-up Arsenal Zenmaioh rushes forward with its drill arm. Heroic Champion Excalibur brings his sword down as Buster Blader does the same. Dark Magician fires a beam of magic energy while Blue Eyes soars in the sky with a powerful roar. Rainbow Dragon flies in the air while Black Rose launches purple flames, and finally Stardust roars in the sky.

(Your move!)

101 throws a white card at the distance, Mira screams as a cloaked figure takes her into the shadows, a large figure jumps out the castle and Natsu widens his eyes as a ninja rushes past him.

(Yugioh)

Natsu falls on his knees, holding his face as one eye turns amber before he screams in the air.

(Natsu: It's time to du-du-dudududududuel!)

Natsu draws his card while he and Stardust are back to back.

Erza places a card on her duel disk. Gray draws a card. Lucy points forward with a determined look. And Wendy summons Black Rose. The entire Fairy Tail guild stare at the audience, Stardust and Natsu's duel monsters are at the ready, 101 and his followers are in his throne room, and the Barian emblem appears.

Natsu smiles as he raises the card he drew as lightning shot out of it. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician appear on his left side while Gladiator Beast Andal, Constellar Ptolemy M7 and Dark Magician Girl on his right. Stardust appears behind Natsu.

(Yu-Gi-Oh!)

On the coast of Magnolia, a ship could be seen sailing towards its port. Why this this ship so special? Well in contains the Strongest Team in Fairy Tail, along with a few potential members riding in it. "Wow, we're almost there!" Wendy shouted with a smile as she leaned against the rail to see the port not too far away. Currently, she was wearing a one piece green dress with brown sandals and two golden ringlets on each shoulder. The young dragon slayer was a little more than excited since she , Carla AND Black Rose were going to join Fairy Tail, a dream she's had for a while.

"Man, so this is how it feels to be on a boat. I'm so glad my motion sickness is gone." Natsu said with his eyes closed as he enjoyed the cool breeze of the ocean without his stomach trying to exploded. He wore a red shirt, brown shorts, his regular sandals and scarf safely around his neck, but the thing that caught most people's attention were the bandages around his body. The duel with 104 and 107 took its toll and it took Wendy a whole hour just to heal SOME of Natsu and Erza's wounds.

"When we get to Fairy Tail, I'll show you all the good fish stops Carla." Happy said, trying to win the heart of the 'woman' of his dreams.

"Hmm, like I care for any disgusting fish." Carla said while turning her head.

"It'll feel sssoooo good to relax at the guild for a while." Lucy said as she wore a decorated bikini while resting her chin on the table she sat at. The Celestial wizard smiled as she took out her three newest keys: Scorpio, Aries and Gemini. She was both shocked and happy that their contracts with Angel were terminated and they wanted to join her. Although she WAS curious why Aries was blushing while taking glances at Natsu, who didn't notice.

"I agree, we all deserve to rest." Stardust called out. Taking his human form, the duel dragon was currently lounging in one of the chairs, wearing nothing but light blue swim trunks. Lucy had to admit, for a dragon that could turn human, Stardust had a body that would make any woman go gaga for him. Unfortunately for those women, Black Rose, who was also in human form, was resting on her mate's chest, wearing a very sexy red bikini that made her curves and breasts stand out. Natsu was unaffected from her body since he had Erza, but Gray couldn't help but nosebleed at Black Rose's body. "Gray, if you keep staring at my mate like that, I'm going to kill you." Stardust didn't even need to open his eyes to hear Gray shutter in fear and look away.

"Believe me my love, he's nothing compare to you." Black rose said while circling her finger on his chest, making him sigh with a smile. "Besides, I doubt he could beat you in bed…."

"I swear you're just asking for it." He moved his hand down and gave her heart-shaped behind a squeeze, causing her to moan.

"We're still on the ship!" Lucy shouted with a massive blush as she thought of Natsu squeezing her-the hell did that come from?! Speaking of Natsu, he turned his head and frowned at what he saw. Erza was staring at the ocean, wearing a sexy purple bikini, with a solemn look on her face. She didn't even flinch when she felt his warm arms around her.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked rhetorically.

"I'm sorry, it's just…."

"Jellal, right?" Sure he wanted to break his face in for hurting Erza, but the bluenette did help him with Zero. "Like I said, we'll get him back so you can help, okay? For now, let's relax together, please?" Erza couldn't hold her giggle at her lover's pleading look as she gave him a loving kiss on the lips.

"Are you sure your magic isn't to cheer people up?" She asked with a teasing smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Only to those I love." With that, he gave her a series of kisses on her neck, making her moan.

"We're going to join Fairy Tail!" Wendy exclaimed loudly, unaware of the sexual innuendos happening on the ship.

'At the Fairy Tail guild, some time later'

"...And these are Wendy and Carla, they wish to join our guild." Erza said with a smile while gesturing the two.

"It's nice to meet you all." Wendy said while bowing her head, getting awww's from some of the guild members.

"Adorable!" Wakaba said while clapping his hands together and getting agreements from everyone else.

"There's even a female Happy!" Nab said.

"I bet your mom's real pretty." Macao said with a cat face. Stardust gulped as he saw the murderous aura surrounding Black Rose.

"If those perverts even think of touching my little Wendy, I'll castrate them and force it back down their throats." She warned with a glare, making her mate sweatdrop. The older guildmates who said those comments suddenly felt a chill down their spines, almost like something was watching them.

"We're so glad you made it back safely." Mira commented with a smile as Erza walked up to her and Makarov.

"I trust things went well my dear?" Makarov questioned, barely noticing Erza's slight flinch.

"Yes, we were able to complete the mission." She declared as Pleiades and Pollux appeared with a nod of agreement. Mira then walked up to Wendy with a sweet smile.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail you two, my name is Mira."

"Wow, I can't believe it! First I meet Natsu and Erza, now miss Mirajane!" Wendy told Carla and Black Rose.

"She's been a fan of Mirajane for quite some time. I can't make her drop a Sorcerer Weekly magazine whenever she appears." Black Rose said with a giggle.

"I'm assuming your feline friend uses the same magic as Happy, but what about you?"

"Wait a minute! Don't you dare compare me to that horndog!" Carla shouted with an angered expression.

"Don't mind her. I use healing and support magic. Actually, I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer." Everyone aside from Team Natsu gasped at what she said. The young wizard looked around in fear while Carla and Black Rose gave her a look of concern. Did I say something wrong? Natsu and the others were about to back her up….when everyone suddenly cheered.

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Wendy gasped in surprise. "WE HAVE THREE DRAGON SLAYERS!"

"Just like Natsu and Gajeel!"

"I never heard of a guild with three Dragon slayers!"

"Now we're gonna be even stronger!" Wendy let out an angelic smile while Black Rose sighed in relief. Up on the second floor, Mystogan was watching the whole thing before teleporting away. Gajeel, who was leaning against one of the wooden pillars, took a glance at both Happy and Carla before sweating nervously.

It's...not fair! He clenched his fists as he pictured Happy and Carla flying in the air. I mean, I'm a dragon slayer, so where the hell is my flying cat?!

"Hmm?" Stardust looked up in confusion as he saw Gajeel with a depressed cloud over his head. "Natsu, does Gajeel seem...depressed to you?"

I guess, just let him be. Natsu mentally shrugged. "So anyways, this guy had a purple snake with wings and flew around like this." Natsu said while doing a flying bird gesture.

"Snakes aren't manly enough to fly." Elfman said in doubt.

"Aww come on. I'm telling the truth." Natsu playfully punched him on the shoulder….and sent him flying all the way to the wall. Everyone stopped to look at Natsu, who observed his own hand before speaking. "That was my fault! Sorry Elfman."

"You should really watch your own strength." His dragon said with a facepalm.

"Woah, did Natsu get stronger?"

"I think, the only time he knocked someone out was Gray."

"That's kinda hot." Erza's brow twitched at that comment, but she did nothing but continue eating her cake(cause what the fuck else would she eat?)

"Geez flamebrain, calm down will ya?" Gray asked in irritation, getting Natsu to glare before a mischievous idea came in mind. Faster than anyone could see, Natsu appeared in front of his rival and sent a Shoryukan on his jaw, sending him flying. "AAHHHHH, I'M BLASTING OFF FOR THE FIRST TIME!" With that, Gray was gone as Natsu laughed and made everyone sweatdrop.

Wow, Natsu's so strong. I wish I could be like him. Wendy thought, getting Black Rose to frown. She knew keeping Wendy away from duel monsters was for her safety, but because of her overprotectiveness, she was kidnapped and hurt. Gritting her teeth, she flew towards Stardust, much to Wendy's confusion. Black Rose, where are you going?

"I just need to talk to Stardust and Natsu about something." She said in a motherly tone. "Why don't you go around and make some new friends?"

B-But-

"Go on." Lucy suddenly called out as she and Erza walked up to them.

"We will keep an eye on Wendy while you discuss what you need to." Erza said with a smile, getting one from the dragon. "Come along Wendy." The Bluenette was a bit unsure, but she trusted her dragon's judgment. With a nod, she was escorted to the bar by her friends while Black Rose convinced Stardust and his slightly reluctant partner(one glare from her was enough to make him obey her) to talk outside.

"Hello little wend, my name is Makarov Dreyar." The guild master said with a fatherly smile as he jumped down to greet the young slayer.

"It's an honor to meet you sir." She replied with a bow, getting him to chuckle.

"How do you like our guild so far?"

"It's amazing! I've always wanted to come here and now I'm a member!"

"Well when you get your stamp, you will be~" Mira sang as she showed the guild stamp in her grasp. "Now, what color would you like your mark and where?" It didn't take long for the young girl to make her decision.

"Blue on my right shoulder please." Mira nodded before pressing the stamp on her arm, creating a Fairy Tail guild mark.

"And what about her?" Carla, who had ignored Happy, chose to have her guild mark pink and on her back. Erza and Lucy felt slight guilt as they noticed they chose the guild marks where they had their previous guild's. It was a tough time, to find out your whole guild was just an illusion. It made their hearts ache when Wendy fell on her knees, crying while Black Rose gave her a comforting hug. It wasn't until Erza offered them a place in Fairy Tail, which they agreed to.

"Wow, we're members of Fairy Tail!" Wendy's words snapped them out of their trance as she traced her new mark. "I can't wait for Black rose to see."

"Black Rose? Who's that?" The four froze at the she-devil's question. They just said the name of a duel monster, something they didn't know about.

"Is something wrong you four?" Makarov questioned with a raised brow.

"It's nothing master. Black Rose is a nickname for a friend of wendy's who's visiting." Erza quickly said, getting nods of understanding from the two. It was too long until Black Rose return to her duelist's side.

"Wendy, come with me." She said with a serious tone.

Is there something wrong?

"No, but this is important." She turned her gaze towards the others. "You may come if you wish, but we must leave now." With that, she flew towards the guild doors, waiting for them.

"I just remembered, Black Rose needs our help with something." Lucy told the master with a nervous chuckle. "We'll be back."

"Very well. Be safe you three." With that, the girls(including Carla), followed Black Rose to the outskirts of Magnolia, where Natsu and Stardust were waiting for them.

"You guys came too?" Natsu asked in surprise since Black Rose told him only Wendy would come.

"Why Natsu, does having two girls make you feel uncomfortable?" Erza teased with a hand on her hip.

"What? No, of course not. It's just-"

"I told them it was fine if they wish to join us Natsu." Black Rose interrupted before turning towards Wendy. "Wendy, do you remember the promise I made to you yesterday?

"Of course, you said you would help me get stronger." She answered with a big smile. "But why bring it up?"

"Because…." She closed her eyes before looking at her with determined eyes. "We will start your very first duel now."

"EH?!" Erza, Lucy and Carla exclaimed in shock while Natsu and Stardust stayed calm.

"But why so early Black Rose? I mean, you just arrived here. Why not res-"

"The reason is that exactly." She interrupted with a serious tone. "I understand the events of yesterday are still fresh, but we must move past that before anything else. So Wendy, would you like to being your training?" Wendy was at a loss for words. Her duel monster, who promised to train her, wanted to do so at this very moment. There was obvious doubt since she has once really seen a duel once, and that was a battle to the death. On the other hand, Natsu seemed to have gotten stronger from his training with Stardust a few weeks ago. After a bit of thinking, she looked at Black Rose with determined eyes.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Now hold on a moment." Carla said with a hint of authority. "You mean to tell me you want Wendy to risk her life in a dangerous game? I will not allow it."

"I understand your fear Carla, but I can guarantee Wendy will be say in training." Stardust said, though it wasn't helping.

"Do you realize that your partner and Scarlet almost died yesterday by those monsters? If you expect to allow such a bar-"

"Enough Carla." Black Rose said with a stern tone, very similar to Erza's. "Do you understand that if we do not train Wendy, then she could be kidnapped again like with 107? Or a prime target for other duel monsters like Winged Guardian? I will always protect Wendy, but there is a limit to what I can do, like with you. Please understand, training her to become a duelist will help her in more ways than one."

"It'll be fine Carla." Wendy told her friend with a smile.

"But Wendy-"

"I want to do this, to be strong like Natsu, like miss Erza. If Black Rose can help me, then I will do it. Do you understand?" The white feline saw the determined eyes of her best friend and could not doing anything but sigh.

"Very well, but I will be watching."

"Okay, now that that is sorted out, how will Wendy's training begin?" Erza questioned.

"Like this." Stardust raised his claw, creating a light that transported everyone in the area away.

'In the Dimensional Plane'

Erza, Wendy, Lucy and Carla wiped their eyes to get use to the lighting. When they did, they gasped as they were no longer outside, rather in space(in a way.) "My god…."

"Where are we?"

"This is the Dimensional Plane, a place where no one can interrupt Wendy's training." Natsu answered with a smile. "This was also the place I had my first duel."

"Wow, it's so big!" Happy called out from Erza's shoulder, much to everyone's shock.

"Happy! Where did you come from?" The busty blonde questioned as Happy jumped next to Carla.

"Well I saw you guys leave the guild, so I followed until Stardust used that light and poof, I'm here." He then turned to Carla. "So Carla, is this place romantic for a first date?" All she did was 'hmph'.

"Let's begin." Black Rose said. "First, in order to know how to duel, you must know the rules."

"Rules?" Wendy questioned as Stardust summoned the duel monster's guide and handed it to Wendy. "Wow, there are a lot of rules."

"Take your time dear, in this place, time is limitless." Stardust said, getting her to nod and begin to skim the lines.

"So wait, you were brought here, accepted the offer to be a duelist by Stardust, dueled a copy of yourself and won? Wow, that must have been tough."

"It was, he used a dragon deck and I barely won when I thought of you guys." Natsu said, remembering how he felt when thinking of his guild being destroyed.

"That's why I'm proud of you." Erza said lovingly while holding his hand.

"It must feel good to duel." Lucy muttered, thinking of how strong she could get from dueling.

"Here miss Heartfilia." the Star dragon suddenly said, summoning an exact copy of the duel monster's guide and handed it to Lucy, much to her shock.

"But why?"

"Because I can feel your interest in duel monsters. Who knows? Maybe one day a deck will choose you to be it's master." Lucy thanked the dragon and began reading the rules, having interest in fusion and XYZ summons. After a few hours, both girls handed the guides towards stardust, who made them disappear. "Now we shall give you an opponent to duel." A light circle erupted a few feet from the group. When it died out, a young woman with fair skin, brown eyes and dark burgundy hair that reached her chin. Her attire consisted of a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar, a sleeveless magenta trench coat, a red choker and an emerald crested golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them.

"Wait, you're not making her face a clone?" Natsu questioned.

"Why would we do that? We can create an avatar duel partner from multiple designs." Black Rose said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why did I face a clone of myself?" He turned his head to glare at Stardust, who had an innocent grin.

"Cause I knew it'd scare you." His answer made Natsu grumble.

"It's nice to meet all of you." The woman said with a bow.

"Umm, likewise ummmm….."

"Her name is Akiza, and she will be Wendy's opponent. Which reminds me…." Black Rose did something no know except Stardust expected: she flew towards Akiza's side. "You will also be facing me Wendy."

"Wait a minute! I thought you were going to help her training, not battle her!" Carla shouted in disbelief.

"I simply wish to see how Wendy would do, and the best way to do so is to face her myself." She turned to Wendy with a serious expression. "Are you ready dear?"

"Y-Yes, but I don't have-" As if reading her mind, a pink and white duel disk(Luna's) appeared on her left arm, along with a deck already inside. "Woah…."

"Everyone else, please follow me so they can begin their duel." Stardust said as the others walked a few feet away, but not before giving words of encouragement towards their friend.

"Good luck Wendy." Lucy said.

"Yeah, show them who's boss!" Happy added.

"We will be with you the whole way." Erza said with a smile. Carla gave her a nod while Natsu just crossed his arms with a grin.

"Show her the power of a dragon slayer." His words were enough to bring a smile to her face before narrowing her eyes and activating her duel disk. Akiza raised her left arm, summoning the same duel disk Erza used the day before and placed her deck inside.

"DUEL!" They shouted in unison while drawing five cards.

"I'll begin." Akiza drew her card before playing it facedown sideways. "I shall summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Okay, m-my draw." Wendy drew her first card and placed it in her hand. Taking a few deep breaths, she made her move. "I summon Wind-Up Knight in attack mode." A toy knight with white armor, a metallic cape and robotic eyes appeared on the field.

Wind-Up Knight: LV 4. Att: 1800/Def: 1200

"1800 huh? Not a bad way to start." Natsu muttered, though he had a feeling Akiza was expecting this.

"Wind-Up Knight, attack her monster." The little knight lunged forward and brought his sword down, only to hit a wall of spiky vines.

Hedge Guard: LV 3. Att: 0/Def: 2100

A piece of Wind-Up knight's sword chipped off and struck Wendy, making her gasp.

Wendy: 8000-7700

"You attacked Hedge Guard, who has more than enough defense points to stop you attack." Akiza said with narrowed eyes.

"Wendy, are you okay?" Carla called out.

"I'm fine, just got caught off." She muttered while mentally scolding herself for such a dumb move. "I end my turn with one card facedown." A card appeared in front of her as Akize drew.

"I summon Botanical Lion in attack mode." A lion with brown fur, yellow flames and a red main appeared with a roar, making Wendy flinch a bit.

Botanical Lion: LV 4. Att: 1600/Def: 2000

"And for every plant type monster on my field, he gains 300 attack points!"

Botanical Lion: 1600-1900

"Now, attack Wind-Up Knight!" The plant-like beast roared as it began rushing towards Wendy's monster.

"Wendy, do something!" Happy shouted.

"She'll lose her only monster."

What do I do? My facedown can't activate now-wait...OF COURSE! Wendy widened her eyes before making her move. "I activate my knight's special ability! When a Wind-Up monster is being attacked, I can negate it!" Wind-Up Knight raised his shield and successfully fended off the lion.

"Impressive, she remembered to use her monster's ability, even if it's not her turn." Stardust commented while Natsu nodded.

"Not bad, but let's see how long you can play defensive." Looking at her hand, Akiza took three cards and placed them in her duel disk. "I place two cards facedown, then activate the continuous spell The World Tree!" A large tree ross from the ground behind the female duelist. "I end my turn."

"Okay, I can do this." Wendy sighed while drawing her next card and smiled. "I activate my own spell, Wind-Up Factory!" A small workshop with several tiny robots appeared behind the dragon slayer. "Then, I'll summon Wind-Up Rabbit in attack mode." A red robotic rabbit appeared with a bounce.

Wind-Up Rabbit: LV 3. Att: 1400/Def: 600

One of the cards in Wendy's hand suddenly began to glow. "And since I normal summoned one Wind-Up monster, I can special summon Wind-Up Shark from my hand!" A metallic fin appeared on the surface, almost like it was on water before a blue robotic shark jumped out the ground and landed next to Rabbit.

Wind-Up Shark: LV 4. Att: 1500/Def: 1300

The workshop behind then began to build something. "Since I used the effect of a Wind-Up monster on my field, I can add another one from my deck to my hand." A card shot out her deck and she added it to her hand. "Now I'll activate my shark's other ability, which lets me either increase or decrease his level by one. I choose to decrease it." Wind-Up shark began to glow as his level decreased. "I Overlay my level 3 Wind-Up Rabbit and Shark!" Rabbit turned into a brown blob while Shark was blue and both entered the Overlay Network. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and XYZ summon…..Wind-Up Carrier!" The black vortex exploded as two large ships with a blue robot in the middle sailed onto the battlefield.

Wind-Up Carrier: Rank 3. Att: 1500/Def: 1500

"Now I'll activate his ability! By using an Overlay Unit, I can special summon a Wind-Up monster from my deck, so come out Wind-Up Snail in defense mode!" One of Carrier's doors opened, allowing a small pink robotic snail to appear on the field.

Wind-Up Snail: LV 2. Att: 100/Def: 2000

"Then I activate my Rush Recklessly spell to increase my Knight's attack points by 700." A red aura surround the warrior type monster.

Wind-Up Knight: 1800-2500

"Now Wendy has enough to destroy that lion." Lucy commented.

"Now Wind-Up Knight, attack her Botanical Lion!" Wendy's monster charged at the beast before slicing it clean in half.

Akiza: 8000-7400

Suddenly, vines shot from the ground and wrapped around Knight and Carrier, much to their shock. "W-what?"

"When you destroyed my Lion, you allowed to activate my trap Wall of Thorns." Akiza answered with a smirk. "Now all your attack position monsters are destroyed." Wind-Up Knight and Carrier screamed as the vines continued to squeeze them before they exploded. "Additionally, when a plant type monster is destroyed by battle, my World Tree gains a flower counter." A flower bloomed on one of the tree's roots.

"Wendy fell for the trap too easily." Erza said solemnly.

"Poor Wendy." Lucy added as she saw the depressed look on the girl's face.

"I end my turn." She muttered before Akiza drew her next card.

"I summon my Lonefire Blossom in attack mode." A small flower with a bomb-like top sprouted onto the field.

Lonefire Blossom: LV 3. Att: 500/Def: 1400

"Now I activate its ability. By sacrificing it, I can special summon a monster from my deck." The plant type monster exploded as a small cotton ball with big eyes took its place.

Spore: LV 1. Att: 400/Def: 800

"Next, I shall activate Spore's ability, by removing my Lonefire Blossom from graveyard from play, her level increases by my other monster's level." Akiza took Lonefire into her pocket as Spore's level increased by three, making it level 4.

"She really isn't holding back." Stardust muttered solemnly as he knew where this was leading.

"I tune my level 4 Spore with Hedge Guard!" The furball transformed into 4 green rings as Hedge Guard entered them. "Let the spirit of the earth intertwine with the essence of the sky. I Synchro summon the Black Rose Dragon!" Erza, Happy, Lucy, Carla and especially Wendy widened their eyes as the rings erupted, summoning Black Rose with a mighty roar.

Black Rose Dragon: LV 7. Att: 2400/Def: 1800

"B-B-Black R-Rose?" The bluenette stuttered while taking a step back. Black Rose didn't want to scare her 'daughter', but this was the only way for her to get strong and tame her.

"This can't be good." Happy said with fear in his eyes.

Come on Wendy, how are you gonna get outta this situation? Natsu mentally questioned as he saw how she shook in fear.

"I activate my Black Rose's special ability. By removing from play one plant type monster from my graveyard, I can force a defense position monster on your field into attack mode, and it loses all it's attack point!" The spirit of Spore floated in front of the dragon and to everyone's shock, she ate him as vines wrapped around Wind-Up Snail, forcing it on the offense.

Wind-Up Snail: 100-0

"Now Black Rose, attack Wind-Up Snail with your flames of revenge." Giving Wendy an apologetic look, Black Rose unleash her purple flames onto Snail, who exploded and sent Wendy flying.

Wendy: 7700-5300

"WENDY!" Carla was about to run in….when Natsu put his leg in front of her. "What are you doing?! Can't you see she's been injured!" Natsu just looked at the battle with a calm expression(which let's face it, is rare.)

"Natsu?" Erza questioned in concern, though he didn't answer.

"Owww," Wendy moaned as she touched her head, which made Black Rose feel an incredible amount of guilt, but this was what happens in a duel. She couldn't turn into her human form and hug the girl, she needed to stand on her own.

"I shall then end my turn with a facedown." Akiza looked at Wendy with narrowed eyes. "Tell me Wendy, will you cower or fight?" It may have been harsh, but it needed to be said.

"I...draw." Wendy looked at the card she drew, but before she could do anything….

"And I shall activate my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Wind-Up factory!" the facedown Akiza just put down ross and shot a tornado that obliterated Wendy's spell. "I won't allow you to add anymore monsters."

"She's really pushing Wendy into a corner." Lucy said before turning to Natsu. "Natsu, what do you think Wendy should do?" To her surprise and annoyance, he didn't answer, but just watched.

"Okay, what's wrong with you Natsu? Don't you care about Wendy?" The Titania questioned with her usual glare, though it surprisingly didn't affect him. "Natsu?"

I need to do something to be Black Rose, but I don't have anything to overpower her, and her ability will hurt me if I put a monster in def-wait, THAT'S IT! I just need a monster that can stay around. "I summon Wind-Up Rat in attack mode!" a small purple and white robotic rat appeared on the field.

Wind-Up Rat: LV 3. Att: 600/Def: 600

"And once per turn, I can switch him to defense mode to special summon a Wind-Up monster from my graveyard!" Wind-Up Rat squeaked as in curled into a ball and brought back Rabbit.

Wind-Up Rabbit: LV 3. Att: 1400/Def: 600

:Now, I Overlay my level 3 Wind-Up Rat and Rabbit!" Both monsters turned into orange blobs as they entered a black vortex. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and XYZ summon...Wind-Up Zenmaines!" A triangle shaped machine with two robot claws appeared on the field.

Wind-Up Zenmaines: Rank 3. Att: 1500/Def: 2100

"With that, I end my turn." She finished with a nervous smile.

Think she found a way to destroy Black Rose? Natsu mentally asked his dragon.

Perhaps, but if I know Black Rose, she'll know what to do to counter.

"I draw." Akiza said with a smirk. "I suppose you recognize this monster. Lonefire Blossom!" Wendy's eyes widened as another lonefire appeared on the field. "And like before, I shall activate his ability to summon an even stronger monster from my deck." Like before, Lonefire exploded, but instead of Spore, a woman dressed in a black leather top and white skirt, black feather wings and a rose whip appeared.

Fallen Angel of Rose: LV 7. Att: 2400/Def: 1300

"And like before, I shall use Black rose's effect to force your XYZ monster in attack mode!" Botanical Lion's spirit floated in front of her and like before, she ate it while vine forced Zenmaines to stand.

Wind-Up Zenmaines: 1500-0

"Oh no, it's happening again." Happy muttered.

"Now Black Rose, attack again!" The dragon unleashed her purple flames at Wendy's monster, but to her shock, Wendy smiled.

"Not so fast! I activate Zenmaines ability! By using an Overlay unit, he can't be destroyed!" A barrier surrounded the XYZ monster as a barrier took its place, keeping it safe.

"But won't she still take damage?" lucy asked.

"It's Zenmaines ability she's relying on." Stardust said with a serious tone, getting their attention. "During the end phase, when he used that protection ability, Wendy can destroy a card on the field. I think she plays to destroy Black rose."

Good idea Wendy. Carla thought with a sigh.

"An impressive plan Wendy. Akiza complimented with a challenging smirk. "But that won't work because I activate Breakthrough Skill!" Akiza's facedown ross as Wendy's monster was covered in red electricity. "Now your monster will be destroyed and his ability won't activate."

"Oh no." Was all wendy said before her monster was destroyed.

Wendy: 5300-2900

"Now Fallen Angel of Roses, attack wendy directly, and thanks my World Tree, by removing a flower counter, a plant type monster on my field gains 400 attack and defense points." The flower disappeared as the monster began to glow.

Fallen Angel of Roses: 2400-2800

She then rushed in and smashed her whip in front of Wendy, causing her to scream as the force sent her flying.

Wendy: 2900-100

"Wendy, hang in there!" Lucy and Happy shouted while Erza and Carla looked equally worried. Black rose scolded herself for hurting Wendy, but this was for her own good, even if it made her feel like a monster.

"I end my turn." Akiza looked as Wendy got on both knees. "You have one chance Wendy, to make a comeback. Question is: will you?"

"I-I can't….I can't do it…." Wendy muttered as tears fell down her face. "I'm…..I'm not strong enough…"

Wendy…

"Don't quit!" Natsu suddenly shouted in anger, much to their shock. "Wendy, I believe in you, we all do! The problem is that you don't believe in yourself." He pointed to Erza and himself. "Do you think we gave up yesterday? No! We keep fighting till the end because we had you guys depending on us. Think: what would your old guild want?"

"My….guild…" That's right. The old guildmaster of Cait Shelter, who turned out to be a spirit, told Wendy one last piece of advice. To make friends that love and care for her and to live her life any way possible. Yeah she was devastated, but his words rang true. Fairy Tail...they welcomed her in, even if it was recent.

"GO WENDY!" Happy shouted.

"WE'RE ALL HERE WITH YOU!" Lucy called out.

"Have heart and keep moving forward." Erza added.

"Wendy…" Carla said while clenching her paws. "I know you have the strength to win. You destroyed the lacrima by yourself, and I know Grandine would want you to stay strong, so…" She lifted her head and shouted to the top of her lungs. "DEFEAT HER!"

"Everyone….they believe...in me…." They were right, she wasn't alone. Her new family were here, cheering for her. And there was no way she'd let them down. Tightening her fist, she stood up and gave Black Rose a hard look. "I won't lose, even to you Black Rose." Suddenly, the top of her deck began to glow as the spirits of all her monsters appeared around her. "Wind-Up Knight, Shark, Rabbit, you all came to fight with me?" They all gave a nod, getting her to smile as she placed her fingers on her top card. " I DRAW!" A golden stream followed as Wendy looked at the card with a smile. "I activate Card of Sanctity, which lets use both draw until we have six cards." They both drew as Wendy's smile grew. "Next, I'll summon Wind-Up Soldier in attack mode!" A green robot with a V-shaped head and claw-like hand appeared on the field.

Wind-Up Soldier: LV 4. Att: 1800/Def: 1200

"Then I activate my Monster Reborn sell to bring back Wind-Up Shark!" A bright light emanated on the field as Shark reappeared.

Wind-Up Shark: LV 4. Att: 1500/Def: 1300

"Next, I'll activate both their abilities to increase their levels by one!" Both monsters grew at they became level 5. "Now, I Overlay my level 5 Wind-Up Soldier and Shark." Both monsters entered the Overlay Network as Wendy's eyes began to glow light blue. "Machine that strikes down those it it's path, please hear my call so you may help slay thy enemy. I XYZ summon….Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh!" A large red robot with a drill for a hand on its right side appeared.

Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh: Rank 5. Att: 2600/Def: 1900

"That's an impressive monster, but he doesn't have enough power to defeat me." Akiza said, though raised a brow as Wendy smiled.

"That's why I'm equipping him with these! First since my life points are lower than yours, I can use Megamorph to double my monster's attack!" The XYZ monster began to grow, much to everyone's surprise.

Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh: 2600-5200

"Then I'll activate Limiter Removal to double my monster's attack points even more!" A grey aura surrounded her monster.

Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh: 5200-10400

"10400 attack points?!" Akiza shouted in actual shock.

"Now Wind-Up Zenmaioh, attack Black Rose Dragon with Spiral Drill!" The machine type lunged forward and reeled his arm back. However, instead of being angry, Black Rose smiled.

"You did it...Wendy…" She said with a single tear as she was destroyed and Akiza was sent flying.

Akiza: 7400-0, winner: Wendy Marvell

"I did it?" Wendy questioned before collapsing on her knees.

"Yes you did dear." Stardust said with a proud smile as he and the others ran up to her.

"WENDY, THAT AWESOME!" Happy shouted in joy.

"You were amazing in that duel." Lucy added with her hands clapped together.

"You certainly have impressed us." Erza said with a smile.

"Wendy, that was truly dangerous." Carla scolded with her paws crossed before she sighed and gave a tiny smile. 'However, I am proud you won on your own." Wendy gave them all an appreciated smile before Natsu kneeled down to her level and grinned.

"That was an awesome duel Wendy. If you ever want to practice, just tell me, okay?" he said gently, getting her to blush, but eventually give her own toothy grin. The group then heard footsteps, which belongs to Akiza, with Black Rose flying next to her.

"Wendy, on behalf of the lant deck, we congratulate you on your victory." She said with a smile before holding out said deck. "They would be honored if you would wield them."

"Are you sure?" Wendy asked nervously.

"Of course, you defeated them, which proves you are worthy." Wendy looked at natsu, who gave her a nod before she took the deck, which in turn allowed Akiza to disappear.

"Wendy, I can't tell you how proud I am of you." Black rose said in a motherly tone. "You've shown true growth, and that is why I know you will be a true duelist." Wendy looked at her before tears ran down her face and she hugged her.

"I'm sorry I attack you! I just wanted to show that I was strong, and-"

"Shh, I know, but I wanted you to do it." She countered before wrapping her wings around her little body. "I know Grandine would be proud of you, like I am." The bluenette smiled while hugging her dragon tighter while everyone watched with a smile. Stardust, seeing this as an opportunity, teleported everyone back to Earthland. Black Rose let go of Wendy before looking at Natsu.

"I know, I know you said to keep quiet, but-"

"Thank you." She suddenly said, much to the other's confusion. "The reason Natsu didn't say anything was because I asked him to remain silent to see if Wendy could win on her own, but I now know that was selfish, and for that, I apologize."

"Nah, it's fine. You wanted her to win without distractions, I get it." Natsu said with a grin, getting the dragon to smile.

"There is ONE thing I would like to ask of you."

"What?"

"Would it be alright if Wendy moved into your house?" She asked rather bluntly.

"EHH?!" Practically everyone asked(though Stardust looked happy.)

"Well if she's going to train with you, then we shouted be nearby, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well y-yeah, but will Wendy be okay with it?"

"I-I don't mind as long as we train." Wendy muttered while playing with her thumbs.

"Of course, plus I shall also be there to ensure Natsu doesn't do anything." Erza said bluntly.

"Again, EHHH?! You can't be serious!" Lucy shouted in disbelief.

"We'll as Natsu's girlfriend, it isn't strange for me to spend the night there, correct?" She asked while tilting her head.

"I-I guess." Great, I won't get alone time. Natsu thought with a sigh, though he caught Stardust giving him a thumbs up.

"Don't worry Carla, I'll show you where we keep the fish." Happy told his love.

"Perfect." Carla said sarcastically.

'Later that night'

After getting some of Erza and Wendy's luggage, the five were finally settled in and were now sleeping. It was a miracle that Natsu had two guestrooms, otherwise he'd have to sleep on the couch, not that it wasn't a bad idea, it's just he wanted to sleep with his mate. Black Rose, in human form stroked Wendy's hair with a smile before sneaking out the room and closing the door slowly. She turned to see Stardust doing the exact same thing before turning into his spirit form. With a nod, he opened a white portal and entered through it, with Black Rose behind him.

"*sigh* another sight, another dead end." Dark magician said with a yawn as he, Neos and Utopia were in the council room, discussing about the recent duel monsters sighting.

"I swear, they're just doing that on purpose." Neos suggested while cracking his neck.

"The Dark Ones have truly adapted to camouflage their troops in an instant." Utopia said solemnly. Just then, a white portal opened, revealing Stardust and Black Rose in human form.

"Hello everyone, I'm back." Stardust said with a smile.

"Stardust! You bastard, what took you so long?" Neos said while shaking his hand. Turning his head, he was shocked. "Black Rose?!" The other two looked equally shocked.

"It's good to see you all again." She said with a respectful bow.

"I agree, we thought after the battle at Clover Forest that you were-"

"Dead? No, I survived, but the troops I had….they didn't make it." Her eyes held sadness and regret.

"I see, well I give you my sympathy. Now, can you please explain why you are here?" Both Stardust and Black rose had a serious expression.

"The 100s are back." All three guardians widened their eyes in shock. For the next few minutes, they explained Natsu and Wendy, 104 and 107, Nirvana, and even the warning they were given. "It seems they've grown in size."

"Damn it. GOD DAMMIT!" Utopia shouted while punching the table, breaking it in half. "And you say your duelist defeat them both?" Stardust nodded before giving him 104 and 107, along with their chaos forms.

"They are still conscious, which means we can't let anyone touch them." They nodded before he continued. "There's also the matter of my duelist natsu dragneel. He had grown faster than anyone we've seen…..and he unlocked my magic on his own."

"No freakin way! The only why he could use your cosmic flames is if you allow him to-"

"Yet I didn't and he still used it!" Silence took the room as the three began to think of what to do.

"I have heard the progress he's made from my old rival. Natsu does sound interesting." Dark Magician suddenly said with a smile.

"What are you suggesting Dark Magician?" Utopia questioned with narrowed eyes.

"I think I'll challenge him...to a duel."


End file.
